GIGOLÓ
by CatMalfoy
Summary: Hermione recibe una invitación familiar... y necesita una compañia masculina urgente aunque deba pagar por ella... pero ni se imagina quien sera esa compañia... HISTORIA TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

Hola... saludos a todos...

Regreso con una nueva historia, esta vez un poco mas larga que las anteriores...

Y bueno con una idea un tanto loca (jajaja) pero al fin y al cabo los FF son para divertirnos... y crear diferente situaciones en donde los personajes de JKR sean los protagonistas...

Espero les guste... sus RR son importantes, porque motivan el alma de quien hace el intento de recrear en palabras una fantasía...

Dios los bendiga.

GIGOLÓ

LA ÚNICA SALIDA

Como cada mañana varias lechuzas se posaban en su escritorio, dejando rápidamente el correo. Fue tomando los sobres a medida que fueron cayendo, para intentar ordenarlos antes de que junto al montón de papeles que se hallaban regados por la superficie de madera, se traspapelaran y luego fuera todo un lió responder las transacciones y demandas que los miembros de la comunidad mágica a diario hacían.

Entre el montón de sobres color ocre, sobresalió uno de color lila suave. La bruja sonrió al reconocerlo de inmediato

"_Querida Hija..._

_¡Hola!... tanto tiempo sin saber de ti... imaginamos que estas muy ocupada... pero nos sentimos tristes al pensar que nos has olvidado._

_Aun así queremos que recuerdes siempre que te amamos y entendemos que tu mundo es diferente al nuestro._

_Pero cuesta hija mía, no es fácil saberte cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos..._

_Sin embargo respetamos tu decisión, desde el mismo día que te fuiste y decidiste tu destino._

_Ya eres toda una mujer, y no dudamos que hallas alcanzado muchos éxitos. Eso nos hace muy felices._

_Una vez expresado todo lo anterior, creemos propicio el momento, para recordarte que este año es el Recuentro de nuestra familia en Francia, como lo hacemos cada cinco años. Imagino que no lo has olvidado ¿verdad?_

_Esperamos contar con tu presencia hija mía... aunque siempre que te invitamos tienes una excusa... esta vez es una orden._

_Besos _

_Te amamos_

_Papá y Mamá._

_PD: Anexo están los boletos de avión."_

Hermione Granger se quedo de una pieza. Por supuesto que lo había olvidado. Había olvidado por completo la dichosa reunión familiar en Francia.

Apoyo su rostro en su mano izquierda, tratando de pensar rápido en una excusa que la librara de semejante compromiso. Pero recordó parte de las palabras leídas. Sus padres no admitirían un "no", un "tal vez", un "a lo mejor", un "quizás". Tenia que ir si no quería conocer la furia de sus padres y sobretodo la de su madre.

Con actitud desesperada comenzó a mordisquear la uña de su dedo pulgar.

Porque en realidad el problema no era que le aburriera la reunión, ya que siempre eran muy divertidas y amenas. El problema era que no podía presentarse nuevamente sola.

Ya imaginaba las burlas de sus primas Penélope, Michelle y Sandy: "Tan perfecta y tan sola". Podía escuchar claramente los ácidos comentarios de su tía Hanna: "Una mujer no puede ser muy inteligente, porque se queda sola" y de su tía abuela Margie: "Mi querida Hermione te quedaste para vestir santos".

¿Qué sabían ellas de su vida, ¿Qué sabían ellas de ser feliz sin necesidad de tener un hombre queriendo someterte?

No, nadie la entendía. Ni sus amigos y compañeros del mundo mágico podían entender como alguien como ella aun estaba soltera a sus treinta años. Y muchos menos sus padres que habían enviado dos boletos de avión, con la esperanza de que esta vez fuera acompañada.

Suspiro resignada. Las horas pasaban rápido. Debía comenzar su trabajo si no quería atrasarse. Ya tendría el momento de solucionar el inconveniente de la reunión familiar.

La tarde llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y en la oficina numero 12 del cuarto piso del Ministerio de Magia Ingles, se dejo escuchar un grito de exasperación.

No era posible. Todos sus amigos y conocidos hombres, que aun permanecían solteros estaban ocupados. Ninguno podía acompañarla por una semana a Francia y hacerse pasar por su prometido.

Aquello era inverosímil. Aunque todos se lamentaban por no poder ayudarla, de nada servían sus disculpas, estana perdida.

Tendría que ir sola, y soportar durante casi ocho días las burlas y consejos de toda su familia. De solo imaginarlo le dio un escalofrió.

-Bueno y ¿cual es el problema Hermione Granger?... por peores cosas has pasado... no ayudaste a tu amigo Harry Potter a derrotar al mago mas oscuro de la historia.. entonces...¿qué te pasa?... sobrevivirás... ya veras que si

Intento en vano de darse ánimos. Pero la verdad volvió a golpearla con fuerza. Conocía a su familia. No darían tregua hasta verla "felizmente" casada.

-Con que hablando sola... ya sabia yo que tanto trabajo no seria nada bueno... dijo una simpática voz desde la puerta.

Hermione dio un respingo y volvió su mirada hacia la voz.

Era su amiga Angeline, que como cada día venia a buscarla para cenar juntas.

-Vamos... ya es tarde... y un rico chocolate caliente espera por nosotras... dijo alegre la joven bruja.

Caminaron despacio por un centro comercial muggle. Hermione intentaba concentrarse en la conversación de Angeline, una bruja hija de muggles que se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde hacia mas de siete años.

Pero el problema sin resolver que representaba lo del "acompañante" para la reunión familiar, aun revoloteaba en su cabeza.

-Hermione ¿qué te pasa?... no estas escuchando lo que te dijo... reclamo Angeline

Estaban sentadas en una pequeña mesa del lugar donde siempre compartían la ultima comida del día. Una tasa de chocolate humeaba frente a cada una.

-Tengo un problema... confeso Hermione algo desesperada.

-Caracoles... por esa cara...parece serio... dijo Angeline con preocupación.

-Es una tontería... pero...

Hermione suspiro profundo. Claro que era una soberana tontería. Pero, ¿como explicárselo a una veintena de tíos y primos con una arraigada y añeja tradición casamentera?

-Hermione puedes contar conmigo... sabes que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que pueda... intervino Angeline colocando su mano sobre una de las de su amiga.

-Dudo que tu puedas ayudarme... sonrió Hermione agradecida.

-Si me lo cuentas... al menos puedo ayudarte a encontrar la solución... insistió la bruja luego de probar el chocolate.

-Veras... hoy en la mañana recibí una carta de mis padres, donde...

Hermione le contó con lujo de detalles su problema, Angeline escucho con detenimiento. Y llego un momento en que no sabia si reír o reprocharle a su amiga su actitud infantil.

Una vez terminado el relato, la bruja morena miro a su amiga esperando de su boca palabras de consuelo. Pero lo que encontró fue a alguien haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse.

-No te conté mi desgracia, para que te burles... chillo Hermione

Angeline no soporto y comenzó a reírse sin remedio.

-Ya terminaste?... pregunto indignada

-Disculpa... jajajaja... oh Hemione disculpa... jajajajaja... pero es que... jajajajaja...

-Si hubiese sabido que lo ibas a tomar así, no te hubiese dicho nada... casi grito Hermione mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Esta bien amiga, discúlpame, ya... ya... dijo Angeline apenada, mientras lograba calmar su risa... ven... no te molestes...

Hermione se sentó a regañadientes, después de todo realmente la situación era risible. Tan estúpidamente risible.

-Veamos si entendí... dentro de una semana debes ir a Francia en compañía de tooodaaaa tu familia para una reunión... y estas sumamente preocupada porque no tienes quien te acompañe... ya que tu familia descubrirá que eres una mujer de treinta años que aun esta soltera y sin compromisos...

-Exacto

Realmente Angeline no pudo resumir todo el asunto de mejor manera.

La bruja rubia lucho consigo misma por no volver a largar una carcajada. En cambio suspiro profundo y fingió una actitud de preocupación.

Hermione se dio cuenta del esfuerzo de su amiga por ayudarla. Pero no tenia salvación, debía ir al cadalso sin derecho a replica.

-Pues se me ocurre una idea... dijo Angeline con una picara sonrisa.

-¿Cuál?... pregunto ansiosa Hermione.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa...

-Si no tienes quien te acompañe de forma voluntaria... pues no te queda mas remedio que pagar por ello

...Cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿Qué? ¿te has vuelto loca?... grito Hermione sin importarle que varios ojos se fijaran en ellas... ¿pagar por una compañía masculina?

-Bueno dicho de esa forma... suena feo... pero que mas remedio te queda amiga... si dices que ya le pediste ayuda a todos tus amigos solteros y nadie puede... pues no veo otra solución... a menos... que quieras pasar ocho largos días escuchando sermones... explico Angeline con seriedad.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo podía pasarle eso a ella?. A ella, una mujer inteligente, bella y trabajadora. Donde estaban los terremotos, huracanes o el mismo Voldemort cuando se necesitaba, ya que estaba segura que ante calamidades como esas, su madre no se molestaría si ella no podía acudir a la "cita".

-Entonces... ¿qué dices?... ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?... dijo Angeline tomando el ultimo trajo de su chocolate.

-Si no queda mas remedio... dijo Hermione con voz lacónica.

-Al mal tiempo darle prisa... ven... busquemos un libreto telefónico... en este establecimiento muggle debe haber uno.

Hermione acompaño a Angeline hasta dentro del establecimiento, pero dejo que su amiga hiciera todo.

Hablo con la dueña del local, quien amablemente le presto un pesado libro muggle, donde estaban anotados miles y miles de teléfonos de toda Gran Bretaña.

Y para sorpresa de las brujas, habían anuncios multicolores en una sección titulada "Paginas Amarillas", donde se ofrecían "servicios de compañía" a diferentes precios.

Angeline le mostró un anunció de diseño bonito y discreto que decía

"**Es usted una Dama que desea ser tratada como Diosa... entonces no espere mas... en el "_Paraíso de Adonis_" encontrará lo que busca... Discreción garantizada".**

-Llamemos a este... parece elegante y refinado... dijo Angeline mientras anotaba el teléfono.

-Pero ¿por qué ese lugar muggle?... dijo Hermione tratando de encontrar pretextos...

-Vamos no pretenderás buscar un Gigoló en el mundo mágico... dijo Angeline con incredulidad

-Un que?

-Un Gigoló... tu sabes... esos hombres jóvenes que venden sus placeres a las mujeres mayores... explico Angeline sin medir sus palabras.

-Pero si yo no soy una vieja... dijo indignada Hermione... además no me gusta la idea de contratar a un niño...

-Claro que no eres una vieja... además no son niños... son hombres extremadamente atractivos... entrenados para dar placer... y que banquete se va a dar contigo... sonrió Angeline con picardía

-Un momento... yo solo quiero un hombre que me acompañe... no quiero tener sexo con un extraño... le corrigió Hermione

-Si... si ... ya lo se... vas a llamar... si o no... dijo algo molesta Angeline.

Se habían detenido frente a un establecimiento donde los muggles podían realizar llamadas telefónicas a donde quisieran.

Pidieron una casilla y ambas entraron. Angeline levanto el auricular pero Hermione le hizo volverlo a colgar

-Pero ¿ahora que te pasa?... pregunto Angeline preocupada y algo exasperada

-Tengo miedo... confeso Hermione... nunca he hecho algo semejante...

-Ni yo tampoco... pero siempre hay una primera vez... vamos... valor amiga...

Hermione levanto el auricular. No podía creer que iba a hacerlo.

Marco el numero y una voz masculina contesto del otro lado. No podía creerlo, lo estaba haciendo.

-"Buenas noches... "_Paraíso de Adonis_"... a la orden..."

Colgó el auricular del teléfono. Ahora si lo creía, lo había hecho.

Hermione aun estaba en Shock. Angeline guardaba silencio esperando a que su amiga reaccionara. Estaban sentadas en la barra del Caldero Chorreante

-¿Lo hice bien?... pregunto al fin la morena, frotándose nerviosamente las manos, una contra la otra.

-Estuviste genial... dijo Angeline con sinceridad... serena y pausada... como cuando haces las transacciones comerciales del ministerio... sin embargo creo que el precio estuvo algo...

-Se que me excedí un poco... pero estaba tan nerviosa... además el hombre dudo en aceptar mi petición... porque según me dijo estaban muy copados en estos días...se explico Hermione

-Mentiras... eso lo dicen para aumentar el precio... sentencio Angeline

-No creo... de todas formas ya esta hecho... el hombre llega el sábado a las ocho en punto a mi casa...

-Y ¿cómo se llama?... pregunto Angeline ansiosa de detalles

-Heros...

A varios cientos de kilómetros de allí, en una imponente mansión de estilo gótico, la noche apenas comenzaba. Varios automóviles entraban por unas amplias rejas de hierro, deteniéndose, luego de pasar por entre laberintos de amplios jardines, frente a una pequeña escalinata.

De cada auto descendían hombres y mujeres de distinguido aspecto, ingresando al interior de la mansión acompañados de esculturales hombres y mujeres de joven belleza.

Una vez dentro eran recibidos por un cálido y fiestero ambiente, donde se reunían una variopinta gama de personalidades de todos los ámbitos de la vida social muggle.

Un hombre de mediana edad, de cabellos caoba, vistiendo un traje aterciopelado de verde limón, observaba gustoso como se desarrollaba todo en el amplio salón. Sin duda todo iba a las mil maravillas al igual que cada noche. Sin embargo dudaba que le fuera igual de bien cuando le fuera concedida la audiencia con su jefe.

-Vicent... el Lord te espera... dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

-Gracias Carmila...

Vicent observo a Carmila por unos instantes, mientras la joven deidad se perdía por el pasillo.

Camino con paso firme hacia el despacho del Lord. Pero no podía dejar de sentir un leve miedo al imaginar la reacción de su jefe.

-Buenas noche mi Lord... lamento molestarlo... se disculpo Vicent al entrar al lujoso despacho

-Buenas noches Vicent... pasa... siéntate... espero que sea algo muy importante para hacerme venir hasta aquí.

Vicent retrocedió un par de pasos. Por el tono en la voz de su jefe, bien podía intuir que estaba molesto. Quizás había sido interrumpido en uno de sus negocios, en algún juego o peor en alguna cama.

-Estoy esperando Vicent... gruño el Lord desde el sillón que ocupaba frente a la chimenea.

-Vera mi Lord... pedí esta audiencia... porque tenemos un problema... y creo menester que usted me ayude a buscar la solución.

-Un problema?... un problema con respecto a que?... pregunto en un susurro el Lord

-Con respecto a las solicitudes...

Vicent no había terminado de hablar, cuando sintió alrededor de su cuello una sofocante presión.

-¿Qué?... me haces dejar plantada a la condesa Guillard... por un asunto tan estúpido como lo son las audiencias... acaso te has vuelto tan incompetente que no puedes resolver tu mismo ese problema... grito el Lord, mientras apretaba con fuerza el cuello de Vicente con una sola mano.

El empleado no sabia como su jefe había logrado atrapar su cuello de esa forma, dado que ambos habían estado separados por mas de cuatro metros de distancia. En que momento él caminó hasta su jefe o su jefe había caminado hasta él, era sin duda un misterio, que como tanto otros, ya llevaba acumulados en su memoria, desde los siete años que llevaba al servicio del Lord. Eran tantas las cosas extrañas que pasaban a su alrededor.

-Deje...me expli...car... intento decir Vicent.

El Lord lo soltó. Vicente se aflojo rápidamente la corbata para lograr que el aire llegara a sus pulmones.

-Explícate... grito el Lord, perdiendo todo rastro de paciencia.

-Es que ha llegado una solicitud... la Dama en cuestión desea una compañía por ocho días... pero no tenemos disponibilidad alguna... comenzó a explicar el empleado.

-¿Y?... podemos darnos el lujo de rechazarla...

El Lord tenia sus pálidas mejillas levemente coloreadas de un suave color violeta y había comenzado a respirar rápidamente. Tenia sus fríos ojos grises clavados en los negros de Vicent

-Pero es que... la Dama ofreció un cuarto de millón de euros...

-¿Cuánto?... pregunto incrédulo el Lord

-Un cuarto de millón de euros... repitió Vicent con una sonrisa.

Nadie podía pagar semejante suma por una compañía.

Debía ser una broma.

-Por eso no pude rehusarme mi Lord... imagínese... es la suma que necesita para abrir otra sucursal... la Rio de Janeiro... ¿recuerda?

-Claro que lo recuerdo... dijo el Lord de forma despectiva.

Aun no podía salir de su asombro.

-Yo mismo cerré el contrato y ya deduje la cantidad de la tarjeta de crédito de la Dama... así que aunque se arrepienta... ya esta cancelado el dinero... dijo triunfante Vicent.

-Bien hecho... a ¿quien piensan enviar?... pregunto distraído el Lord, quien ya estaba haciendo planes financieros con la suma de dinero ganada.

-Ese es el problema mi Lord... no tengo a nadie disponible... volvió a decir el empleado cabizbajo.

-¿Qué no hay nadie?... eso no puede ser... tienes que encontrar a alguien... nuestra reputación esta en juego... además una Dama no puede hacerse esperar... dijo el Lord alarmado.

-No lo hay mi Lord... no tengo a quien enviar... a menos claro... que...

-¿Qué?... habla de una vez...

Vicente tomo aire y dejo escapar su idea, aun a sabiendas de que el Lord podía explotar como un volcán.

-A menos que usted mismo sea quien cumpla el encargo...


	2. Cap 2

Gracias por seguir leyendo... y a quienes preguntan de donde surgió la idea... pues he leído varios FF donde Hermione es la que se oferta por diferentes razones... así que pensé... "¿y que tal si es Draco esta vez, él que vende sus favores?"... ¿por qué seamos sinceros que otra pareja del mundo HP, puede mover nuestra imaginación hasta ese limite?... solo esos dos ... bueno vasta de charla... ahora a leer...

DE REGRESO

Sin duda alguna las promesas podían ser rotas. Aun contra uno mismo y su orgullo.

Draco Malfoy miraba fijamente por una amplia ventana, desde donde se podía ver con lujo de detalles los jardines de la gran mansión.

Apuro su trajo, mientras los recuerdos abrumaban su mente.

Desde hacia siete años se había jurado a si mismo no ser mas una victima sino un victimario. Pero gracias a las circunstancias tenia de nuevo que dejarse someter a la voluntad de alguien mas.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí?

Una hilera de imágenes como fuegos artificiales iluminaron su cerebro. Cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por ellas.

Aquellos días jamás los había podido olvidar, por ser quizás los mas difíciles y dolorosos de su vida.

Caminaba rápidamente, por un sendero oscuro y pantanoso, al lado de un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos profundos.

-Vamos Draco... ¡¡apresúrate...!

El chico apuro el paso como su antiguo profesor de pociones le indico. No veía nada mas allá de pocos metros, pero le seguía sin preguntas, ya que era en la única persona en quien podía confiar.

El sendero terminaba en un barranco. Se detuvieron en la orilla y miraron hacia abajo. En el fondo se veían decenas de luces que titilaban, dando la impresión que un pequeño pueblo se abría paso en medio del terreno pedregoso.

-Hasta aquí te acompaño Draco... dijo Snape con voz fría... ese es un pueblo muggle, allí podrás esconderte por un tiempo...

-Pero señor... ¿cómo voy a hacer para sobrevivir entre muggles?... dijo Draco sin disimular la rabia y el miedo que lo embargaba.

-Es mejor tratar de sobrevivir entre muggles que entre mortifagos que se sienten traicionados... le recordó Snape... has un esfuerzo Draco... se que será difícil... pero tienes que hacerlo si quieres seguir vivo... el Señor Oscuro no perdona a quien no cumple sus ordenes.

Draco bajo su mirada.

-Prefiero morir que vivir entre muggles... dijo el chico rubio entre dientes.

-No digas tonterías... dijo Snape con indiferencia mientras le entregaba una mochila... allí tienes dinero, ropa y una identificación muggle... será solo por un par de semanas...yo después vendré por ti.

Las dos semanas pasaron. Pero Snape jamás volvió por Draco.

Y una mañana se descubrió con hambre y sin dinero. Había conseguido un cuartucho sin lujos en la segunda planta de un bar, en aquel pueblo. Trato en vano de ahorrar cuanto pudo esperando que Snape regresara a sacarlo de ese lugar.

No había hecho ningún tipo de contacto con los muggles que vivían en el pueblo. No tenia intención de juntarse con esa escoria.

Aparte de que una profunda amargura le carcomía. Se sentía olvidado a su suerte.

¿Que podía hacer, no sabia trabajar y mucho menos labores muggles. Tenia su varita, pero no quería ser descubierto. Debía existir una forma de vivir sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sin embargo no sabia por el momento como obtener dinero de forma fácil. Sin contar con que ya pasaban mas de veinticuatro horas sin probar bocado. Y además entre el frió y el hambre no podía dormir.

Un ruido lo sobresalto. Alguien tocaba la puerta. Se levanto cansado y sintió un mareo al ver a la dueña del bar parada detrás de la puerta.

-Buenos días guapo...

-¿Qué quiere?... pregunto Draco de mal humor.

-Recordarte guapo, que hoy es día de pago...dijo la mujer con un extraño destello en sus ojos.

¿Día de pago?. Había olvidado por completo que ya el pago de la renta del cuartucho se acercaba. No tenia ni una moneda partida por la mitad.

-Vera señora Miriam... en este momento no tengo como pagarle... dijo Draco asumiendo una actitud menos hostil...

-Me temo guapo... que si no hay pago... tendrás que desalojar... dijo Miriam sonriendo coquetamente.

-Pero dentro de poco conseguiré como pagarle... por favor... le pagare... casi suplico Draco.

Se maldijo así mismo. ¿Cómo era posible, que él: Draco Malfoy estuviese atravesando situación semejante?. Él, heredero de una de las mas ricas y prestigiosas familias de magos de sangre pura, estaba rebajándose ante una asquerosa muggle.

-Sabes guapo... hoy en día es muy difícil conseguir empleo... sentencio Miriam mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Draco... y mas para alguien como tu... tan joven... tan increíblemente atractivo.

Draco trastabillo al retroceder para evitar ser tocado por aquella mujer.

-Ven pequeño... ven... yo tengo la solución a todos tus problemas... ronroneo ella luego de cerrar con llave la puerta.

El chico rubio forcejeó con Miriam. No quería sentir esas asquerosas manos muggles sobre su fina piel pura.

-Vamos... además no estas en posición de hacerte de rogar... hazme feliz y yo te daré techo y comida...

Draco se encontró acorralado entre la pared y la mujer. Sintió nauseas al sentir los labios de la muggle recorrer la piel de su cuello.

Sin embargo una idea se dio paso en su mente.

Tenia hambre y frió, y sin dinero nada podía hacer. Había estado buscando una forma de sobrevivir sin mucho esfuerzo y aquella mujer se la estaba dando en bandeja de plata.

Se trago su orgullo y cerrando sus ojos correspondió son asco los besos de la mujer.

Miriam se excito sobremanera al sentir los suaves labios del joven rubio, por lo que sin miramientos lo derrumbo sobre la cama y lo desvistió con premura.

Draco se dejo hacer, mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no vomitar allí mismo.

Ella beso cada centímetro de su blanca piel y poco a poco, contrario a lo que pensó en un primer momento, aquello no resulto tan horrible.

La mujer muggle sabia muy bien lo que hacia. Con evidente ansiedad se adueño del miembro masculino, lo recorrió magistralmente con su áspera lengua haciendo vibrar al chico de pies a cabeza. Luego comenzó a succionarlo con voracidad. Draco no pudo evitar gemir ante semejante ataque, como tampoco pudo contenerse: llego a un orgasmo rápido y extrañamente placentero.

Con la respiración entrecortada logro sentarse. Miriam lo miraba provocativamente desde la orilla de la cama.

-Te gusto ¿verdad?.

Draco asintió, pero inmediatamente negó. Estaba confundido. De pronto aquella mujer ya no le parecía tan despreciable. Por el contrario la detallo y la encontró atractiva. Pero era una muggle y él un mago. Pero como ella bien se lo recordó: "no estas en posición de hacerte de rogar"

-Tranquilo pequeño... veras que nos divertiremos mucho

Miriam lo atrajo hacia ella. Pero ya Draco no necesitaba mas incentivos, por encima de cualquier cosa, era un hombre, y ya sus hormonas estaban bien despiertas y habían llenado cada una de sus células.

La tomo por la cintura y la coloco sin problemas debajo de él. Hundió sus dientes en la piel de sus pechos, mientras la penetraba con salvaje furia. Sin piedad le arranco gritos y gemidos mientras la embestía profundamente cada vez mas rápido.

Ambos obtuvieron un placer increíble, que después de ese día se repitió cada mañana, por varias semanas.

Miriam cumplió lo prometido, y Draco cumplió con lo debido, pero el momento de partir se acercaba.

No podía permanecer por mas tiempo en ese lugar. Ya era hora de abrirse camino. Y ahora ya sabia como lo haría.

Tenia muy presente que no era nada honroso a lo que pensaba dedicarse, pero era un mago fugitivo a la deriva en el mundo muggle. Quizás era la mejor forma de pasar desapercibido. Ninguno de los suyos pensaría en buscarlo como un Gigoló Muggle.

Y así fue. A eso se dedico durante los siguientes trece años.

De nuevo al presente, Draco dejo el vaso ya vació en su escritorio.

Camino despacio hasta su habitación privada mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Los primeros tres años dio sus servicios a muchas mujeres muggles, las cuales pagaron muy bien por ellos, tanto que logro ahorrar lo suficiente como para crear un emporio.

Y ya en los últimos años, sus favores eran muy cotizados. Solo se codeaba con mujeres muggles de la realeza, de la alta sociedad.

Ahora Draco Malfoy podía darse el lujo de escoger quien tendría el privilegio de compartir su cama.

Sin embargo la idea de haberse vendido a una desconocida, le dejaba un mal sabor. Pero bien valía el esfuerzo por un cuarto de millón de euros.

Hermione paseaba nerviosa por toda la sala de su departamento. En medio de la soledad que le proporcionaban esas cuatro paredes, pudo pensar con mas detenimiento sobre lo que había hecho.

-Por Merlín Hermione... a donde has llegado... no pudiste caer mas bajo... contratar los servicios de un Gigoló Muggle...

Se sentó derrotada en uno de los sillones que completaban la decoración.

Pero que mas daba. Ya el mal estaba hecho. Ahora tenia que enfrentar las consecuencias de semejante locura.

Trato en vano de asumir su realidad pero de pronto una idea la golpeo con fuerza.

No tenia la mas mínima idea del tipo de hombre que había contratado. No sabia como era. No sabia ni el color de su piel, de sus ojos.

Pero... y eso ¿de que servia?. En cinco días lo conocería. ¿Qué mas daba si era negro, blanco, bajo o alto?. Lo importante es que fuera un hombre y que la acompañara a la "cita"

Además no iba a intimar con él, simplemente seria su compañero, solo eso.

Eso quedaría bien claro desde el primer momento.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar dormirse imaginándolo.

-Pero amiga... no te preocupes por eso... seguro que es todo un caramelo...

Estaban frente a su respectiva tasa de chocolate como cada noche.

Hermione había confesado sus temores y dudas a Angeline.

-Además pagaste una fortuna por ese hombre... sino te gusta lo devuelves

-Por favor Angi... no es un objeto... no puedo decirle: no me gustas, quiero otro... protesto Hermione ante semejante idea.

-Y ¿por qué no?... el cliente siempre tiene la razón... dijo Angeline divertida.

-Compórtate... que el asunto es serio... dijo Hermione algo molesta.

-Esta bien... se me olvida que eres la defensora de los desvalidos... dijo Angeline con fastidio... sin embargo dudo mucho que un hombre sin ningún tipo de atractivo pueda ofertar sus favores... así que tu tranquila... será todo un príncipe azul... y te hará muy feliz.

-Hey no te equivoques... se defendió Hermione algo ofendida... será solo mi acompañante... no mi amante

-Hermi... querida... no eres de hierro... le recordó Angeline con perversidad... cuando te veas a solas con él... la tentación y el deseo vencerán a tu frágil espíritu y caerás... y regresaras a Londres con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Hermione se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello. No podía negar que semejante idea ya había cruzado por su mente varias veces.

El sábado llego sin vacilaciones.

Un espléndido desayuno estaba servido en una impecable vajilla de cristal.

Draco comía con lentitud. En realidad no tenia mucha hambre. Veía con impaciencia las manecillas del reloj de pared ubicado justo al frente de él.

Ya la hora se acercaba. En pocos minutos conocería a la Dama que había comprado sus servicios por una semana. La incertidumbre a lo desconocido volvía a apoderarse de él como en aquellos tiempos, que hubiese querido dejar en el pasado o quizás mejor: borrarlos por completo.

-Ejem, ejem... lamento interrumpir sus pensamiento mi Lord...

Draco volvió sus ojos a Vicent, quien se hallaba de pie a su lado.

-Todo esta empacado y su equipaje esta en el carro como lo pidió...Quería saber si deseaba algo antes de su partida... pregunto servicial el fiel empleado

-No... en realidad... hoy... no puedo pedir lo que deseo... dijo Draco algo taciturno.

-OH mi Lord... lamento tanto esta situación... pero aun estamos a tiempo de deshacer el contrato y devolverle a la Dama su dinero... dijo Vicent esperanzado... podemos conseguir alguien de otra agencia...

-No Vicent... no... ya te he dicho mil veces que la reputación de la empresa es lo primero ante todo... repuso Draco molesto

-Mi Lord... me siento tan culpable... se que tuve la culpa de todo... intento disculparse... es que necesitamos ese dinero... y bueno yo pensé...

-Pensaste bien Vicent... en efecto, necesitamos ese dinero... hiciste lo correcto... dijo Draco mientras se ponía en pie.

-Pero no a costa de su tranquilidad mi Lord... se que la idea le ha traído malos recuerdos... fui un egoista al no tener en cuenta sus sentimientos en un primer momento... se recrimino Vincent

-En este negocio... los sentimientos no importan... reconoció Draco con amargura... no cuenta si quieres o no quieres... si te gusta o no la idea... se cumple el trabajo y punto.

-Seguro que es una vieja insípida y aburrida... de esas brujas ricas amargadas... refunfuño Vicent

-No insultes a una Dama de esa forma en mi presencia... le grito el Lord... recuerda que nuestras clientas son mujeres que solo buscan una compañía que las haga sentir que aun despiertan pasión... que aun pueden sentirse amadas...

-Disculpe mi torpeza mi Lord... pero para que una Dama pague semejante fortuna por una compañía... pues crea suspicacias...

Draco medito por un instante las palabras de Vincent. Aquella idea de pronto le asusto.

¿Qué tipo de mujer podía ser, como para pagar todo ese dinero?

Varias blusas yacían sobre la cama de forma descuidada, mientras el suelo alfombrado estaba cubierto de una gama de pantalones y faldas de diferentes colores.

Hermione se coloco por undécima vez frente al espejo, para contemplar sus figura. Recogió su rebelde cabellera en una coleta mientras se colocaba de lado, admirando la falda que caía liviana sobre sus provocativas piernas. Bufo molesta, al no sentirse conforme con lo que veía.

Camino rápido hasta el armario y comenzó a buscar en su interior con desespero.

Pronto serian las ocho de la mañana.

De pronto se detuvo, observo a su alrededor el desorden que había en toda la habitación.

-Me estoy volviendo loca... no... no... ya estoy loca... definitivamente he perdido el juicio...

Tomo su varita mágica de una mesa y con una pequeña floritura, la ropa quedo en segundos colocada dentro de gavetas y colgada de sus respectivos ganchos.

Ni siquiera para el día de su compromiso con Ronald Weasley había vaciado su guardarropa de esa manera, en el afán de vestir apropiadamente.

Se volvió a mirar al espejo. Y decidió que así lo recibiría.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar el timbre.

Tomo aire profundamente. Coloco su mano en el picaporte de la puerta y lentamente la abrió.

Draco levanto la mirada al escuchar que la puerta estaba siendo abierta, y se topo con unos cálidos ojos color miel.

Hermione intento sonreír, pero los músculos de su rostro se tensaron al contemplar unos fríos ojos grises.


	3. Cap 3

ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

Hermione detallo al hombre que tenia frente a ella. Era muy atractivo, con un porte elegante y muy varonil, pero sin duda alguna aquellos cabellos platinados, esa pálida piel y ese rostro puntiagudo solo podían pertenecer a una sola persona: Draco Malfoy.

Draco por su parte había quedado inmóvil. Se fijo detenidamente en la hermosa y joven mujer que había surgido del departamento número 30, del tercer piso, del edificio "Long Winner", ubicado en la sexta calle, como lo especificaba la dirección que se repetía mentalmente en ese instante, la misma que Vicent había anotado. Sin embargo una enorme duda lo embargo, aquellos rizados cabellos castaños, esa piel morena, y esa expresión de suficiencia solo podían pertenecer a alguien: Hermione Granger.

Permanecieron el silencio varios minutos, analizando la situación, ya que no podían creerlo. Seguro se estaban confundiendo de persona y formándose un juicio apresurado.

Pero sus instintos le confirmaron que estaban realmente frente a quien sospechaban.

-¿Malfoy?... pregunto Hermione sin poder contenerse.

-¿Granger?... pregunto Draco asombrado al escuchar el timbre de su voz.

Ya no quedaba ninguna duda.

-Estas vivo... fue lo único que atino a decir Hermione mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo.

Draco se sintió muy incomodo, y con una mueca de disgusto dijo

-Me equivoque... no es a ti a quien busco

Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, mientras Ella mantenía su mirada sobre él por un instante, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Aun no salía de su asombro, porque al igual que todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica, creía que el heredero de los Malfoy estaba muerto, por no haber cumplido el encargo de Voldemort. Pero no, él estaba vivo y bien vivo. De pronto la curiosidad por saber a quien buscaba la domino, pero al recordar que el Gigoló ya debía haber llegado se olvido del rubio.

Draco regreso sobre sus pasos. Leyó de nuevo la dirección que Vicent le había anotado. Y si, efectivamente estaba en el lugar correcto. Se volvió a detener frente al departamento número 30. Entonces una idea surgió en su mente, muy improbable, pero tenia que corroborarla. Volvió a tocar el timbre.

Hermione dejo caer la tasa de café que se había servido para tratar de calmar sus nervios. Casi corrió hasta la puerta. Tomo aire y la abrió nuevamente.

-Otra vez tu...y ahora...¿qué quieres?... pregunto Hermione con fastidio.

-No creas que es para mi muy agradable volver a verte... dijo Draco ofensivo... pero busco a alguien... y me preguntaba si tu vives con alguna tía... o prima...

-¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?... yo vivo aquí sola... dijo Hermione molesta.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Draco. Analizando rápidamente las probabilidades de un mal entendido, tragó con fuerza y pregunto con cautela

-Granger... ¿Estas esperando alguna visita en especial...?

Hermione lo miro con furia. ¿qué se creía ese mago de pacotilla?. No solo aparecía de pronto, de la nada, sino que venia haciéndole estúpidas preguntas.

-No tengo tiempo para atenderte... así que por favor márchate... le ordeno mientras comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

-Contrataste un Gigoló Muggle para que te acompañe por una semana... pregunto Draco con un dejo de preocupación en su voz., antes de que la puerta le impactara en el rostro.

Draco noto que la puerta había quedado a medio cerrar, coloco su mano sobre el picaporte y la empujo, encontrándose a una Hermione lívida, ya que un vació en el estomago le había provocado un leve mareo.

_-"¿Cómo sabe Malfoy eso?",_ pensó ella asustada.

Draco por su parte ya no necesitaba mas información.

La idea de degollar a Vicent, que había surgido en su mente cuando éste lo había comprometido a una desconocida, estaba cobrando nuevamente forma en su mente

Pero luego reconoció que la culpa era solo suya por no haber preguntado el nombre de la cliente.

Hermione noto el cambio de expresión en el rostro del rubio, fue solo en ese momento que comenzó a atar cabos y la verdad cayo sobre ella. Se llevo una mano a la boca para reprimir un grito.

¿Draco Malfoy era el Gigoló Muggle que ella había contratado?

No. Por supuesto que no. Semejante idea era inaudita. Inverosímil. Estúpida. Impensable. Tan probable como que los elefantes pudieran volar.

-Veo que la idea no ha sido de tu agrado Granger... dijo Draco tratando de ordenar sus ideas... te aseguro que yo no estoy para nada emocionado... por el contrario me desagrada sobremanera.

Hermione dio un respingo.

-No se de que me hablas Malfoy... yo no he contratado a nadie... mintió desesperada en un intento por imaginar que aquello era una pesadilla... te has equivocado...

Draco la miro con recelo. Aquello ciertamente podía ser una equivocación, una esperanzadora equivocación.

-Además tu no puedes ser un Gigoló Muggle... continuo ella en su afán de negarse tal posibilidad... tu eres un mago... un Malfoy... un estúpido e increido Hurón... el mas detestable Slytherin que halla estudiado en Hogwart...

-Suficiente... no mas halagos... que me vas a hacer sonrojar... le interrumpió Draco con frialdad...

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, se sentía muy nerviosa por la forma en que Draco la miraba, al descubrir en sus ojos que ya no había duda alguna.

En efecto, él era el hombre que esperaba.

-Granger estoy perdiendo un tiempo valiosísimo por tu culpa... dime de una maldita vez si hiciste una llamada al "Paraíso de Adonis", el lunes en horas de la tarde, contratando por un cuarto de millón de Euros, la compañía de un Gigoló por una semana completa... le exigió Draco.

Hermione se sintió de nuevo mareada. Pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el rubio le gritara y menos en su casa. Sacando fuerzas le grito también

-Y qué si así fuera...

-Tienes que estar muy desesperada Granger... pagar un cuarto de millón de Euros, por los favores de un hombre... dijo Draco en un intento por ofenderla, mientras trataba de asimilar la idea de estar por una semana en compañía de aquella bruja...quien lo diría... la perfecta Gryffindor...

-Cállate Malfoy... no voy a permitir que me insultes... se defendió ella... además ¿como sabes tu todo eso?.

Hizo un ultimo esfuerzo por negar la realidad.

-¿Qué no es obvio Granger?... dijo Draco con despotismo... yo... seré tu compañía por una semana... solo y enteramente para ti.

Hermione se estremeció. Draco la miro con desprecio.

Ninguno de los dos estaba cómodo con la situación y mucho menos complacido.

-¿Estas loco?... escupió Hermione... yo no voy contigo a ninguna parte...

-Pues entonces me voy... dijo Draco tomando de nuevo la maleta que había dejado en el pórtico de la puerta... yo tampoco deseo semejante compañía.

-Espérate... ¡¡y mi dinero!... pregunto Hermione con rabia... ¡devuélveme mi dinero...!

-Con gusto...

Draco saco de su abrigo una portachequera muggle de gamuza, con bordes dorados. La abrió y de su interior estrago una pluma fuente de marca. Tomo un cheque en blanco y comenzó a garabatear sobre el papel.

Si bien era muy cierto que necesitaba el dinero, no se rebajaría a compartir la cama con Hermione Granger.

La morena observo anonadada las pertenencias del rubio. No podía creer que su "trabajo" le reportara tan buenas ganancias para tener semejante lujo.

Pero era un Malfoy, que mas podía esperar.

Draco miro el cheque una vez terminado.

-"_Un cuarto de millón de Euros_... se repitió en su mente... _¿voy a dejar escapar semejante suma?"_

Levanto los ojos y detallo de nuevo a Hermione sin limitaciones.

Ciertamente era una hermosa mujer. Detuvo su mirada en los pechos femeninos y luego la fue bajando lentamente por aquellas bien moldeadas piernas.

-¿Qué estas mirando?... pregunto Hermione intimidada

-A ti Granger... y en lo bien que te ha tratado la vida... contesto lascivo ... los años no han hecho mella en ti...

-Devuélveme mi dinero y lárgate... exigió extendiendo su mano.

Draco suspiro y le entrego el cheque.

Hermione lo tomo en su mano y al mirar el papel durante un instante, la razón del por que él estaba allí, la hizo volver a su realidad.

_-"¿Serias capaz de olvidar quien es por una semana?", _se pregunto a si misma.

Levanto la mirada al escuchar un ruido. Draco había abierto la puerta y con maleta en mano parecía dispuesto a abandonar el departamento.

-¡No Malfoy!... ¡¡espera!... casi grito Hermione

Draco se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacia ella

-Ahora que quieres Granger... dijo Draco molesto.

Ya era suficiente perder una fortuna, como para tener que soportar también las tonterías de su antigua enemiga de colegio.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. No podía creer lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer. Aunque ya nada podía sorprenderla.

-Veras Malfoy... yo... en realidad... necesito de tus servicios... y por lo visto tu necesitas el dinero... así que bueno... olvidemos por un momento nuestras enemistades... y cumplamos con el contrato ya establecido...

Draco se sorprendió de escuchar tan lógica deducción. Pero que mas podía esperar de la "insufrible sabelotodo" Granger.

-Y bien... dijo Hermione conteniendo la respiración

-Ni modo Granger... que se le hace... los negocios son así... alguna veces indeseables y desagradables... dijo Draco con petulancia... sin embargo casi siempre reportan muy buenas ganancias.

-¿Ganancias?... ¿Cuáles ganancias?... si tu solo me reportas perdidas... dijo Hermione indignada por su actitud

-Te equivocas... has hecho la mejor inversión de tu vida... ¡YO!... dijo Draco haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Estas delirando Malfoy... bufo Hermione ... termina de entrar... que dentro de cuatro horas debemos estar en el aeropuerto.

Hermione volvió a su cuarto a toda prisa, dejando a Draco en medio de la sala.

Necesitaba estar a solas por un momento.

-¡¡Draco Malfoy!... ¿¡será que estamos en año bisiesto, en cuarto creciente, en la era de Acuario?... ¡¡no!... ¡definitivamente el universo confabula contra mi!... primero esa condenada reunión familiar y ahora esto... decía Hermione mientras caminaba de un lado para otro, tratando de calmarse... pero ¡¿como es posible esto!... de todos los hombres que existen en este planeta... ¡¡tuve que contratar nada mas y nada menos que a esa asquerosa serpiente...!

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, hundió su rostro entre sus manos, esperando que su mente se aclarara para encontrar un forma de sobrellevar todo el asunto.

Nuevamente se pregunto ¿Podría realmente soportar por una semana la presencia del rubio?.

Tendría que hacerlo. Tenia que hacerlo.

Draco miraba a su alrededor. No se había atrevido a sentarse. No quería provocarla y ser victima de algún hechizo desagradable y doloroso. Si la Granger conservaba el mismo carácter de la escuela, y por lo que había visto no había duda de que así era, mejor seria mantenerla contenta.

_-"Mantenerla contenta... quien lo diría... Yo... un Malfoy, complaciendo las fantasías de cama de una sangre sucia", _pensó con cierto rencor.

-Pero y ¿qué?... has estado con muggles y eso no te ha importado... ella al menos es de tu mundo... se dijo a si mismo en un susurro mientras se recostaba de la chimenea... y no se puede negar que al menos esta vez será diferente... esta vez es una mujer joven.

-¿Desayunaste?...

Draco dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Hermione detrás de él.

-Si... gracias... dijo con reserva.

El ambiente se torno de pronto algo pesado.

Se observaron por un momento, como esperando quien seria el primero en atacar.

Sin embargo la situación era bastante embarazosa, como para agregarle discusiones sin sentido, pero pese a la buena disposición de ambos, las chispas no tardarían en surgir ante semejante aleación.

-A donde iremos... se atrevió Draco a preguntar, por fin.

-Llegaremos primero a Paris, allí nos hospedaremos en el Rits... mañana en la tarde partiremos a la Rivera Francesa...

-Y puedo saber... ¿qué haremos allí?... aparte de... complacer tus fantasías...

Los labios de Draco esbozaron una sonrisa malévola, como respuesta a la expresión de indignación que se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione.

-Escúchame muy bien Malfoy... y que te quede claro, por que solo lo diré una vez... explico la morena tratando de calmar las ganas de golpearlo...este no es un viaje de placer... de ti no me interesa nada mas que...

-Si me imagino... solo deseas mi cuerpo... no te preocupes... cumpliré con mi trabajo... le interrumpió Draco con ínfulas...

-No Malfoy, estas muy equivocado... dijo Hermione con repulsión... tu cuerpo no me interesa... en realidad nada de ti podría causar en mi algún tipo de interés... ni loca permitiría que te metieras en mi cama.

Draco la miro con incredulidad. ¿A que jugaba esta despreciable Sangre Sucia?

-Pagaste un cuarto de millón de euros, por mi Granger... dijo el rubio tratando de mantener su actitud arrogante y educada... si no es placer lo que deseas... entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?

-Si... sin duda alguna esa suma es demasiado dinero para la calidad de la mercancía... de haber sabido desde un principio que se trataba de ti... hubiese preferido contratar a un trol, que de seguro tendría mejor figura y olor que tu.

Hermione sabia que lo estaba insultando sin provocación, ya que él se había portado hasta ese momento de forma caballerosa.

-No voy a permitir tus insultos sangre sucia... se defendió Draco olvidando sus modales refinados, había aprendido a tratar con sutileza a una Dama aunque no fuera de su agrado, pero su opinión en este momento Hermione Granger no era una Dama... acaso crees que para mi es muy agradable imaginarme teniendo sexo contigo... seria mejor comer estiércol de Dragón que tener que soportar tus besos.

A pesar de los insultos mantuvieron las distancias, pero sus miradas irradiaban deseo. Si deseo... deseo de asesinarse.

El timbre de la puerta sonó una vez mas.

-Buenos Días... Servicios de Taxi a la orden... dijo un amigable hombre vestido con un uniforme Gris, luego de que Hermione abriera la puerta.

El hombre quedo mudo al notar el ambiente caldeado que existía en el departamento. Parecía que una batalla campal se había desarrollado, aunque todo estaba en perfecto orden.

-Me parece que soy inoportuno... pregunto educado

No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Hermione se había cruzado de brazos y respiraba entrecortadamente. Draco por su parte mantenía su mirada sobre ella.

-Aquí es donde solicitaron un servicio de Taxis para un traslado al aeropuerto... continuo insistiendo el tímido chofer...

-Si me temo que es aquí... respondió Draco con frialdad pero de forma educada... si nos permite... espérenos abajo en el carro...

Hermione le dirigió otra mirada asesina a Draco, quien no se inmuto.

El chofer se puso mas nervioso y sin mediar palabra alguna salió casi corriendo.

-¿Cómo te tomas atribuciones que no tienes?... pregunto Hermione molesta

-Aclaremos de una vez la situación Granger... no pienso soportar tu mal humor ni tus insultos por una semana aunque me pagues con lingotes de oro... sino moderas tu comportamiento me regreso por donde vine... le amenazo Draco.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada. No tenia mas opción que tragarse sus ganas de insultarlo, porque muy a su pesar, lo necesitaba.

Iban rumbo al aeropuerto. El chofer había colocado las maletas en el carro sin mirarlos siquiera, aunque había notado un leve cambio en la forma de mirarse de aquella extraña pareja, decidió durante todo el camino mantenerse callado y concentrado en el camino.

Draco miraba por la ventanilla distraído, pensando en sus "negocios". Aprovecharía aquel viaje para visitar su sucursal parisina, y ver que tan bien iban sus ganancias.

Hermione miraba por la otra ventanilla el paisaje que iba quedando atrás. Imaginaba lo bien que la pasaría durante esa semana con su familia, pero de pronto recordó a su acompañante y sintió como la felicidad se le esfumaba.

Suspiro resignada. Tendría que tratar de llevar el "acuerdo" en paz.

-Y ese suspiro... pregunto Draco sin pensar...

-Algún problema con eso... dijo Hermione agresiva... ¿te molesta que suspire?

El chofer apretó con fuerza el volante del auto. Y con disimulo comenzó a subir la ventanilla para incomunicarse, no quería presenciar escenas violentas a esa hora de la mañana.

Draco alzo una ceja. Logro controlar su primer impulso: insultarla como en los viejos tiempo de la escuela.

-Si mal no recuerdo Granger te pedí que controlaras tu carácter... susurro Draco con voz fría.

-Esta bien... de acuerdo... discúlpame... dijo Hermione a regañadientes.

Pero la tentación de molestar a su enemiga se apodero de su razón.

-Una vez escuche que las personas suspiran hasta 300 veces al día y que los suspiros ocurren por dos cosas... dijo Draco con tono burlón... por carencia de aire suficiente para expandir algún área del pulmón... o por carencias de besos... ¿cuál de esas dos será tu problema en este instante Granger?

Hermione lo miro con odio. Intento ignorarlo pero iba a resultarle algo difícil.

-Conociéndote dudo que sea lo primero, porque con esa gran bocota que tienes... pues por allí te debe entrar suficiente aire... continuo Draco burlándose... así que sin duda es la segunda causa... si... me imagino que a tu edad... debes de tener el doble o quizás hasta el triple de suspiros que la gente común...

La morena apretó la mano en sendos puños. No soporto mas, saco su varita del bolso de mano que llevaba y apuntando a la entrepierna de Draco, le dijo con voz suave en su oído.

-Te lo advierto Malfoy... no me provoques... porque no dudare en quitarte tu principal herramienta de trabajo...

La sonrisa de Draco se congelo en su rostro. Pero no iba a ser doblegado tan fácilmente.

-Serias capaz de dañar la mercancía por la que pagaste una fortuna... pregunto simulando serenidad

-Esa es solo una parte de la mercancía... y a decir verdad... la parte que menos me interesa... confeso Hermione mientras rozaba la cremallera del pantalón del rubio con la varita... así que no tientes a tu suerte.

Draco permaneció el resto del camino tan silencioso como el chofer. Solo volvió a hablar cuando le pregunto a Hermione si ella había confirmado la salida del vuelo.

-No... no lo hice... no pensé que fuese necesario... reconoció Hermione

-Pues es mejor ir sobre seguro... si me permites los boletos, puedo preguntar... se ofreció Draco.

Hermione lo vio alejarse a la taquilla mas cercana. Y con asombro observo como muchas mujeres volvían sus miradas hacia Draco sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Y es que no podía negar que ante todo el estúpido hurón era realmente atractivo y todo un caballero. Su porte, su actitud lo delataban como un verdadero mago de sangre pura. A pesar del tiempo y de la distancia continuaba siendo todo un Malfoy. Y no pudo evitar sentir un leve aleteo en su estomago al imaginárselo sin ropa.

Se reprocho tal pensamiento, no podía creer que su mente le jugara bromas tan pesadas. Trato de mirar en otra dirección, pero nuevamente se vio forzada a mirarlo cuando se le acerco.

-Tengo buenas y malas noticias... ¿cuál quieres escuchar primero Granger?... pregunto Draco algo fastidiado.

-No estoy para adivinanzas... dime de una vez que pasa... respondió Hermione impaciente

-Tu simpatía es digna de admiración... veras... la buena es que ya esta confirmado el vuelo... la mala es que el vuelo se retrasara por aproximadamente doce horas... así que gustosamente nos ofrecieron alojamiento en un pequeño hotel cercano... explico Draco mientras le entregaba los boletos y le mostraba la llave de la habitación.

-¿Qué?...pero esto no es posible... ¿doce horas de retraso?... pero ¿por qué?... estallo la pista de aterrizaje o que... pregunto Hermione indignada.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal ocurrencia.

Hermione tampoco pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me explico la linda señorita que me atendió... que se trata de algo relacionado con una amenaza de tormenta... deben esperar la confirmación del servicio de metereología para poder abrir el aeropuerto de nuevo... nos avisaran al hotel.

-Que contrariedad... tendré que llamar a mis padres... para avisarles del retraso... dijo Hermione mientras ubicaba con la mirada un centro de comunicaciones telefónicas

-¿Tus padres?... ¿vamos a ir a visitar a tus padres?... pregunto Draco con recelo.

Hermione se detuvo. Se mordió el labio inferior. Se había olvidado por completo de explicarle a Draco la situación.

-Creo que te debo una explicación... reconoció algo contrariada.

-Me parece que si... confirmo Draco algo confundido.

Se sentaron en una de las hileras de sillas de espera.

Hermione hablo rápido para no ser interrumpida.

Draco trato de captar los mas mínimos detalles del asunto, ya que a medida que proseguía el relato se sentía mas confundido.

-Sin duda alguna Granger... tantas horas de biblioteca te fundió el cerebro... concluyo Draco luego de que Hermione termino de hablar.

-No empieces... luego dices que soy yo la agresiva... dijo Hermione a la defensiva

-Es que solo a alguien poco cuerdo se le ocurre enredarse en semejante situación... repuso Draco... en que cabeza cabe solicitar los servicio de un Gigoló Muggle para que se haga pasar por tu prometido... y delante de toda tu familia...

-No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya estoy... chillo la morena... además te pague para que finjas amarme con locura... y no para que me des sermones...

-Y se puede saber por qué quieres fingir tener algo que no tienes... pregunto Draco intrigado

Hermione se ruborizo. No encontraba el valor para explicárselo. Así que decidió no hacerlo. De todas formas él iba a conocer a su familia y ellos le darían suficientes razones para obtener la respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del hotel donde se supone debemos esperar?...

-No me cambies el tema... dijo Draco tomándola del brazo

-Aceptaste el dinero y debes cumplir con un contrato... así que no hagas mas preguntas... dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba del asiento que ocupaba.

-Se que no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en los asuntos de mis clientas... reconoció Draco con amargura... pero si algo me ha enseñado la vida... es que las mentiras son ídolos con pies de barro... y quizás sea mejor que tu familia te acepte tal como eres... a tener que fingir lo que no eres.

Hermione no podía creer que aquellas palabras hubiesen salido de la boca de Draco Malfoy. Sin duda alguna aquel hombre de pie frente a ella, no era mas que vestigios de quien fue en un remoto pasado.

-Lo siento Malfoy... lamento mi actitud... se que tienes razón... pero pronto entenderás mi razones para hacer lo que hice... dijo Hermione tras suspirar de nuevo.

Se miraron por un instante. Un extraño aroma en el ambiente les hizo olvidarse por un instante en donde estaban. Pero rápidamente el aroma se esfumo y ellos volvieron a su realidad.

-Y ¿donde esta mi llave?... pregunto Hermione de nuevo un poco mas alegre cuando se detuvieron frente al ascensor del pequeño hotel del aeropuerto

-¿Tu llave?... dijo Draco pensando que ella estaba bromeando... pero Granger... solo dieron una llave... para una habitación... con un baño... y una sola cama...


	4. Cap 4

DISTANCIAS ROTAS.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y Draco entro, pero Hermione se rehusó a seguirlo

-No de ninguna manera... dijo indignada... yo no voy a compartir la misma habitación contigo

Perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Draco la tomo del brazo y la empujo hacia dentro del ascensor justo antes de que éste cerrara de nuevo sus puertas.

-En serio que no te entiendo Granger... no te entiendo... dijo Draco negando con la cabeza.

-¿Que no entiendes Malfoy?... es muy difícil para ti entender que no quiero estar ... comenzó a decir ella molesta

-Eso lo entiendo... por qué igual quisiera yo no tener que compartir algo contigo... interrumpió Draco... pero si quieres que me haga pasar por tu prometido, tu novio, tu amante, o lo que sea... creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que tendremos que compartir mas que una habitación... ¿cómo vas a repudiarme y evitarme delante de tu familia?... ¿acaso no me contrataste para fingir que nos amamos?...

Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dejando a la vista un largo pasillo. Draco salió pero Hermione permaneció adentro.

Estaba meditando las palabras que aun resonaban en su cabeza.

Tenia el presentimiento que el asunto se le iba a escapar de las manos.

-Vienes o piensas quedarte ahí por siempre... pregunto Draco aburrido

La habitación era pequeña y ni que decir del baño, sin embargo estaban muy bonita decorada y excesivamente limpia. Eso pareció agradar al rubio, quien sonrió al mirar a su alrededor.

Hermione también sonrió, pese a las preocupaciones que hacían cuna en su cabeza, al ver una pequeña nevera ubicada en un rincón. Dentro habían muchos bocadillos espléndidos y bebidas gaseosas de todos los sabores.

Sin molestarse por preguntarle a Draco si deseaba algo, extrajo un par de emparedados de jamón de pavo, destapo una coca-cola y se sentó al borde de la cama a comer con ansias.

La boca de Hermione quedo abierta frente al suculento emparedado, al reprimir el mordisco que estaba pronta a descargar sobre la comida, cuando escucho la voz del rubio

-¡¡Granger!... casi grito Draco asombrado... ¡la cama no es para comer!... para eso existen las mesas y las sillas

La morena lo miro molesta tratando de reprimir la vergüenza que sus palabras le hacían sentir. Tomo la comida y camino hasta una minúscula mesa con dos sillas que Draco señalaba como un padre severo.

Observándolo por el rabillo del ojo, mientras saboreaba su bocadillo, vio como él se acerco a la nevera y extrajo de ella comida, luego se sentó a su lado para comer también. Permanecieron en silencio.

-Veo que apetito no te falta... dijo iniciando la conversación, con profundos deseos de molestar

-No había desayunado... luego se me quito el hambre... explico Hermione sin mirarlo... pero al ver la nevera mi estomago me recordó que lo había dejado olvidado.

-Y yo que pensé que tu eras de esas mujeres obsesionadas con las dietas y la figura... continuo Draco tratando de ver por donde ensartar los colmillos.

-Para nada... no tengo tiempo para eso... dijo Hermione inocente de lo que el rubio pretendía... además es un pecado desperdiciar la comida cuando otros se mueren de hambre.

-Muy cierto... es increíble ver como unos tienen tanto y otros tan poco o en el peor caso nada de nada... dijo Draco reflexivo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al recordar sus días de hambruna en aquel pueblo muggle cuando solo tenia 17 años.

De pronto la idea de molestar a Hermione, perdió su encanto. Se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Qué ocurre?... pregunto Hermione sorprendida ante el cambio de actitud del rubio.

-Nada Granger... creo que será mejor descansar un rato... aun falta mucho para que reabran el aeropuerto... dijo consultando su reloj de pulsera.

Hermione reconoció que tenia razón, un buen sueño no caería mal. Le quito la colcha a la cama, pero entonces recordó que tendría que compartirla con él.

Sin embargo una idea surgió en su mente.

Se acerco a la puerta y toco con suavidad.

-¿Qué quieres?... estoy ocupado... le grito Draco desde el otro lado.

Hermione cerro los ojos tratando de no imaginar lo que estaría haciendo.

-Era solo para decirte que accedo a compartir la cama contigo... le grito Hermione molesta... podemos acostarnos al revés...

-Que generosa de tu parte Granger... no podía esperar menos de ti... le respondió irónicamente.

Estaba casi dejándose llevar por el sueño, cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse. Abrió los ojos con pereza, pero la lucidez llego a ella con rapidez, al ver que el rubio había comenzado a quitarse la camisa.

-¿Qué haces?... le pregunto asustada incorporándose rápidamente.

-No pretenderás que me acueste con la ropa puesta... dijo Draco como si la sola idea fuera inverosímil.

-Y ¿qué?... yo lo hice así... dijo Hermione señalándose a si misma.

-Si tu quieres andar por allí con la ropa como si acabaras de sacarla de una botella, es tu problema... dijo Draco indiferente mientras procedía a quitarse los pantalones.

-No hagas eso...le ordeno ella mas asustada aun.

-Deja el escándalo...

Y sin prestarle atención se metió a la cama y se acostó con los pies hacia la cabecera

Hermione se mostraba furiosa ante su atrevimiento.

-Tranquilízate Granger... no pienso tocarte... no eres mi tipo... dijo Draco dándole la espalda... así que duérmete.

-Con que no soy tu tipo... dijo ella ofendida mientras se tendía a su lado en posición contraria... y ¿cuál es tu tipo?... viejas de mas de sesenta, que tienen que pagar para que alguien les haga el favor... babosas amargadas, que no les queda mas que comprar una compañía

-Cuida tus comentarios... que si no mal recuerdo tu aun no tienes esa edad y ya te ves en la necesidad de comprar una compañía... le recordó Draco con dureza.

Hermione no respondió. Definitivamente cada vez que él hablaba, sus palabras calaban profundamente en su corazón y en su razón, pero ninguna hasta ese momento, había causado el efecto tan increíble que causaron estas ultimas. Fueron como dagas quemantes que rompieron en pedazos su orgullo y dignidad.

Se levanto con violencia y corrió hacia el baño para buscar refugio allí.

Draco tuvo tiempo de fijarse en ella, antes de que se encerrara, y podría jurar que estaba llorando.

Si algo lo descomponía sobre manera era ver a una mujer llorando. Y menos por su culpa. Después de todo a ellas le debía todo lo que tenia.

-Discúlpame Granger... me extralimite... se que no debí decir semejante cosa... dijo con voz suave intentando disculparse.

-DÉJAME...

Fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta.

Hermione se había sentado en el suelo, recostada de la puerta. Las lagrimas ya habían cesado. En realidad no existía razón para seguir llorando. Porque simplemente Draco le recordó la verdad. Su verdad.

Solo en ese momento se arrepintió de lo que había hecho. Y mientras se lavaba el rostro y volvía a maquillarse tomó una decisión. No reclamaría el dinero de vuelta, porque al fin y al cabo Draco había cumplido con su parte del trato.

Al salir del baño se encontró al rubio sentado en una de las sillas. Se notaba preocupado, aunque sus ojos fingían frialdad e indiferencia.

-Discúlpame...

-No te preocupes Malfoy... le interrumpió... he pensado en lo todo lo que me has dicho y tienes razón... no puedo seguir aparentando tener lo que no tengo... por eso creo necesario que nuestro contrato...

En ese momento un sonido melodioso se dejo escuchar. Procedía del bolso de mano de Hermione.

Era su teléfono celular. Era su madre.

-_Hija mía ¿cómo estas?... las noticias hablan de un retraso en los vuelos... _

-Si mamá así es... están esperando que el servicio meteorológico de la orden de salida... le explico Hermione mientras le daba la espalda a Draco, en realidad le hubiese gustado que el rubio no fuese testigo de esa conversación.

-_Es por una tormenta... tu tio Jonh y la prima Esmeralda también llegaran retrasados... pero lo importante es que lleguen con bien... y dime querida mía... tu novio esta allí contigo..._

Hermione sintió como si un balde de agua fría era vaciado sobre ella. Lo había olvidado por completo: Hacia un par de días su madre sabia que su "novio" la acompañaría..

-Si mamá... él esta aquí conmigo

Draco alzo una ceja. Ahora si que confirmaba su teoría: Hermione Granger estaba loca.

Al ser interrumpidos por el teléfono, él casi podría jurar que ella le iba a proponer romper el contrato, algo que por una inexplicable razón ya no quería que ocurriera.

_-"¿Qué te pasa Draco?... desde cuando tienes esos pensamientos que rallan en el masoquismo, con ese carácter"... _pensó sorprendido.

Pero mientras observaba entusiasta las curvas femeninas que se dejaban ver tras el vestido de Hermione, otro pensamiento opaco al anterior

_-"Sin embargo... si ella me permitiera perderme en esas voluptuosidades, yo bien podría hacer el sacrificio"_

-MALFOY...

Draco casi se cae de la silla.

-¿Por qué me gritas?... dijo Draco encarándola.

-Porque tengo mas de cinco minutos hablándote y no me estas prestando atención... le reclamo molesta

-Tenia la mente ocupada en otra cosa mas importante que tratar de entender tus palabras... dijo despectivo

-Ah si... y se puede saber en que... pregunto ella imaginando de que se trataba

-En detallar tu cuerpo... a pesar de tus años, tu cuerpo es aun muy provocativo... sonrió Draco de lado volviendo a posar sus ojos en las caderas de ella.

Hermione no sabia si molestarse o sentirse halagada ante tal comentario.

Ese hombre frente a ella sabia muy bien como confundir a una mujer. Podía ser insoportable, detestable, maduro, reflexivo, galán y despertar sensaciones olvidadas en solo un instante.

En que momento Draco se acerco a ella y comenzó a besarla no le importo mucho, simplemente se dejo llevar y le correspondió con todas sus ganas de mujer.

Se coloco sobre ella con sutileza, manteniendo los labios femeninos atrapados en su boca, mordiéndolos suavemente, mientras sus manos de deslizaban por entre los pliegues de su ropa.

Hermione rodeo la espalda de él con sus brazos, atrayéndolo mas hacia ella. Acaricio su piel mientras su razón le gritaba que aquello no estaba bien, pero no quería pensar, solo quería seguir sintiendo.

Magistralmente Draco la despojo del vestido y abriéndose paso entre sus piernas, comenzó a besar su entrepierna, subiendo lentamente hasta su intimidad, donde hundió su lengua para recorrer y acariciar cada centímetro de esa cálida concavidad que palpitaba anhelante, dejando sin control a Hermione, quien se estremecía y gemía bajo esas caricias que embriagaban sus sentidos.

Draco sabia lo que hacia, era un experto en hacer brotar placeres nunca imaginados. Pero contrario a muchas otras veces, esta vez se dejo guiar por sus ansias, por sus deseos de sentir y hacer sentir. En ese momento, mientras sus caricias lograban estremecer a quien en un pasado fuera su enemiga, no tenia que ser objetivo, no tenia que ser estratégico, no tenia que fingir, ahora podía ser simplemente un hombre disfrutando la intimidad con una mujer.

Ella tomo las manos de él para colocarlas sobre sus pechos. Entendiendo sus deseos comenzó a acariciarlos sin medida, mientras su lengua se volvía mas ágil entre los labios vaginales, profundizando así el contacto.

Él se sintió sumamente complacido al escuchar como ella gemía su nombre entrecortadamente y un sutil escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras las manos femeninas se enredaban entre sus cabellos platinados.

Luego de varios increíbles e indescriptibles minutos, Draco se detuvo. Hermione aprovecho esa tregua para tratar de organizar sus ideas, pero al volver a sentir los labios masculinos sobre los suyos, todo pensamiento fue nublado por la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de ella, por lo que entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de él.

El repicar de un teléfono los hizo sobresaltarse.

Draco gruño molesto mientras separaba sus labios del cuello de Hermione.

Ambos miraron al teléfono con rabia. Pero éste seguía sonando imperturbable.

-Debe ser del aeropuerto... susurro Hermione en un hilo de voz.

Draco se coloco a su lado. Parecía no tener intención alguna de atenderlo. Tenia los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba algo rubicundo y humedeció sus labios como extrañando el sabor de ella.

-No piensas atender... pregunto Hermione con timidez al contemplar sus reacciones.

-No... dijo Draco molesto

-Pero tu estas mas cerca... dijo Hermione sonriendo levemente.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo... dijo con sinceridad.

El teléfono seguía sonando.

-OH... eres insufrible... dijo Hermione sin poder molestarse.

Tuvo que inclinarse sobre él para tomar el auricular...

Draco vio a Hermione pasando por encima de él y sonrió complacido al sentir como sus pechos rozaban la piel de su rostro.

Sin pensarlo y sin analizarlo se apodero de ellos y comenzó a lamerlos sin control.

Hermione gimió ante tan inesperado ataque. El empleado del aeropuerto se asusto y le pregunto si se encontraba bien. Ella hizo acopio de todo su aplomo e intento olvidar las sensaciones que los labios y la lengua de Draco producían en ella.

-Si... gracias... solo atino a decir.

Era imposible ignorar las caricias del rubio. Pero en menos de media hora partía el avión.

-Draco... el avión... en... media... hora... dijo entrecortadamente

-¿Cuál avión?... pregunto Draco profundamente concentrado en lo que hacia.

-Debemos ir a Paris en un avión... dijo Hermione sin poner atención a lo que decía... y se va en media hora.

Contra su voluntad Draco tuvo que interrumpir sus caricias. Miro a Hermione quien tenia los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro rubicundo y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Él también sonrió, y tenia razones para hacerlo.

-Muy bien señorita, hora de vestirse... luego tendremos tiempo de continuar divirtiéndonos... dijo Draco mientras le alcanzaba el vestido que yacía en el suelo.

Hermione se sonrojo mucho mas. Se encerró en el baño. No sabia como irían las cosas entre ellos desde ese momento.

¡Que fácil había sucumbido ante el rubio!. Pero como su amiga Angeline decía: ella no era de hierro. Y estar a su lado era definitivamente demasiada tentación como para poder hacerse la indiferente.

Draco se vistió despacio. Volvió a sonreír. Nunca se había sentido así. Era una sensación tan extraña la que corría por sus venas.

Ya a bordo del avión, rumbo a Paris, la azafata se acerco a ellos y les pregunto con amabilidad

-Desean tomar algo en este momento...

-Un whisky en las rocas por favor... dijo Hermione sonriendo

-A mi un vaso con agua... dijo Draco mientras inclinaba el respaldar de su asiento.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos

-Retiro lo dicho... tus besos son mucho mejor que probar estiércol de Dragon... dijo Draco de pronto mientras se relamía los labios

-Y tu hueles mejor que un trol... reconoció Hermione sonriendo.

-Veo que te gusta la bebida... dijo Draco al ver que ya Hermione se había terminado su trajo.

-Si... me relaja... dijo ella mientras miraba por la ventanilla

-Cuidado te relaja mas de lo debido... mira que el baño esta algo lejos y no creo que a la línea área le guste mucho que les ensucies su alfombra... dijo Draco bromeando.

-¿Qué insinúas Malfoy?... solo me he tomado uno... soy una borracha... le reclamo Hermione ofendida.

Parecía que el encanto se estaba esfumando.

-No he dicho que seas una borracha Granger... solo que me da la impresión que te gusta mucho la bebida... ¿quien puede tomarse de un solo trajo un Whisky en la rocas sin siquiera pestañar?... le refuto Draco

-Para tu información no me lo tome de un solo trajo... claro como estabas ocupado viendo las piernas de la azafata... dejo escapar Hermione

-¿Estas celosa?... pregunto Draco divertido

-¿De ti?... por favor... no seas tan iluso Malfoy... se defendió Hermione... esa mujer me haría un favor al librarme de tu indeseable presencia.

-Pues no me lo parece... hace menos de un par de horas... suspirabas mi nombre y mi presencia entre tus piernas no te parecía tan indeseable... dijo Draco mordaz.

-Eso fue un momento asqueroso que tuve que soportar... y no pienso dejar que se repita... dijo Hermione molesta.

-Pues me parece bien... me harías un gran favor si no te acercas mas a mi Sangre Sucia...

Draco se levanto del asiento. Ya no había rastros de sonrisa en su rostro. Camino por el pasillo hasta perderse por una cortina roja que dividía los pasajeros de primera clase de los de segunda clase.

Hermione estaba furiosa. No con él, sino consigo misma.

¿Por qué tenia que ser tan idiota?. ¿Por qué tenia que estropearlo todo de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenia que mostrarse tan agresiva?

Aunque la había llamado "Sangre Sucia", el matiz de su voz no era ni remotamente parecido al que él usaba en el colegio. Lo había dicho para intentar herirla, pero no lo había conseguido. Sin embargo el rencor que aun había en su corazón por los hechos del pasado serian muy difícil de borrar con tan solo unos besos y caricias por muy intensos que ellos fueran.

Draco había conseguido un asiento vació en la parte final del avión cerca de los baños.

Se refugio allí por el resto del viaje, volviendo al lado de Hermione cuando ya las luces de la Torre Eifhel se podían distinguir en la distancia.

Se había hecho el propósito de no intimidar mas con su "clienta". Se esforzaría de ahora en adelante en recordar que ella era solo eso, y que le había pagado por sus servicios.

No la culpaba por su actitud defensiva, porque aunque el tiempo había pasado, él bien sabia que habían heridas que duraban mucho en cicatrizar y a veces ni siquiera la pasión y el deseo podían hacerlas sanar.

Sin embargo se sentía furioso y frustrado. En mucho tiempo por fin deseaba a un mujer de verdad y no podía tenerla.

-Lamento mi actitud... susurro Hermione cuando Draco volvió a sentarse a su lado.

-Tratare de mantener las distancias Granger... y espero que esta semana pase rápido... dijo molesto mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.


	5. Cap 5

PRESENTACIONES

Draco se alejo de Hermione mientras caminaban rumbo a la puerta de entrada del aeropuerto, la cual se abrió automáticamente frente a ellos.

Ella no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior, como lo hacia cada vez que se sentía contrariada. Y es que esa era la mejor palabra para describir lo que bullía en su corazón: sentimientos contrariados que no le permitían pensar con claridad.

Se coloco a su lado para recoger su maleta, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Draco tenia el entrecejo fruncido, estaba muy molesto por sentir lo que sentía.

Él era un hombre acostumbrado a brindar placer sin limites, y muy pocas veces se había encariñado lo suficiente con alguna de sus "clientas" como para que el atractivo físico perdurara. Era por eso que una profunda rabia lo invadió, cuando su corazón comenzó a latir mas de lo debido al sentir el rocé cálido de la mano femenina.

Ella retiro su mano rápidamente.

Sin proponérselo y sin planearlo ambos habían alargado su mano para recoger la misma maleta.

El rubio termino por tomarla y la coloco al lado de ella. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por no mirarla, por lo que le dio la espalda, tomo su maleta y se alejo otra vez.

La morena tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo. Rogaba internamente que él no la mirase en ese momento, para que no descubriese el rojo encendido que coloreaban sus mejillas.

-¡¡HERMIONE!... se escucho a lo lejos.

Se volvió sobre si misma, y vio a sus padres acercarse a ella a gran velocidad.

Sus padres la abrumaron con abrazos y besos.

Draco los observaba en la distancia. Luchaba contra la idea de tomar un taxi y largarse de allí. Pero recordó el cuarto de millón de euros que habían engordado las arcas de su fortuna. Aunque lo que realmente impidió dar rienda suelta a esa idea, fue el deseo de permanecer a al lado de su antigua enemiga y descubrir porque esa insufrible, malgeniada, inteligente y bella leona le provocaba fantasías prohibidas a menores.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada suplicante que él entendió. Con su acostumbrado porte se acerco a la pequeña familia reunida.

-Gracias al cielo que estas bien hija mía... decía el señor Granger mientras volvía a besarla por quinta vez... estábamos tan asustados...

-Parece que la tormenta no fue tan fuerte como ellos pensaban... explico Hermione sin poder evitar sonreír ante la muestras de amor y cariño de sus padres.

-Y tu novio Hermi querida... pregunto la señora Granger algo dudosa... ¿dónde esta?

El señor Granger frunció el entrecejo al ver que su hija tragaba fuerte y palidecía un poco ante la pregunta. Se le notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír.

-Allí viene mamá... dijo mientras señalaba a Draco.

La señora Granger sonrió tan profundamente que las ultimas muelas de su dentadura se pudieron detallar sin problemas.

Cualquiera pensaría al verla suspirar cuando Draco le estrechó la mano, que por fin se le quitaba una gran preocupación y que ya todos sus problemas estaban resueltos.

-Draco Malfoy... un placer conocerla querida Suegra... dijo el rubio con educación y con un refinado gesto beso la mano que estrechaba.

Luego se dirigió hacia el señor Granger y de igual forma, aunque obviando el beso en la mano, se presentó.

-Bienvenido señor Malfoy... es también para nosotros grato conocerlo... dijo el señor Granger sin poder evitar mirarlo con recelo... espero que no halla tenido usted que posponer algún asunto importante por acompañar a nuestra pequeña... no me gustaría imaginar que no se siente a gusto... que se sienta obligado...

Draco miro a Hermione quien sostenía la respiración. Sin duda alguna aquel muggle era muy inteligente y suspicaz. Ahora podía entender de donde había heredado Granger su personalidad y carácter.

-De ninguna manera, suegro... dijo Draco mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura y la atraía hacia él con dulzura... ha sido para mi muy gratificante poder acompañarla... y sin duda alguna me ha reportado muy buenas ganancias el venir a conocerlos.

-¿Buenas ganancias?... pregunto el señor Granger abriendo mas los ojos

Hermione lo atrajo mas hacia ella.

-Claro... siempre es una ganancia... conocer personas nuevas... explico Draco sin intimidarse... sobretodo cuando pronto serás uno mas de la familia.

-Por supuesto Draco... así será sin duda alguna... disculpa a mi esposo... dijo la señora Granger tomando el brazo de Draco mientras le dirigía una mirada severa a su marido... es que estaba muy nervioso por lo de la tormenta... es todo un honor para nosotros que estés aquí... vas a pasarla en grande... no te arrepentirás... además debes acostumbrándote... estas reuniones se repiten cada cinco años... así que asistirás a muchas en el futuro.

Draco se sentía algo mareado. Ahora entendía de donde había heredado Hermione esa facultad de hablar sin respirar por largo tiempo.

-Todo esta bien... pregunto el señor Granger a su hija, cuando la tomo de la mano.

Iban a corta distancia de Draco y la señora Granger quien lo tenia firmemente sostenido por el brazo como para que no se le pudiera escapar y continuaba hablando sin parar.

-Si papi... todo esta de maravilla... mintió Hermione lo mejor que pudo.

Cenaron en el restaurante del hotel Rits, donde los padres de Hermione, también se hospedaban.

-Y díganos señor Malfoy... a ¿qué se dedica?... quiso saber el señor Granger, manteniendo aun las reservas con su "yerno".

Hermione casi se atraganta con la sopa.

Draco le ofreció una copa de agua de forma gentil.

-Tengo una empresa de artículos femeninos en Londres... y varia sucursales: una en Japón, otra en Nueva York y gracias a una inversión que recién he concretado, pienso abrir una nueva sucursal en Rió de Janeiro... dijo Draco con todo el aplomo que le era posible.

-Artículos femeninos... ¿qué clase de artículos femeninos?... insistió el señor Granger.

Draco no pudo evitar que su molestia y su nerviosismo se reflejara en su mirada gris. No le gustaban los interrogatorios y menos cuando tenia que mentir tan descaradamente.

-Déjalo hombre... dijo la señora Granger en defensa de su "yerno"... que no ves que pones al pobre muchacho nervioso.

Hermione miraba a su padre y a Draco alternativamente. Sentía los latidos de su corazón en la garganta.

-No hay problema... dijo Draco volviendo a fingir serenidad... es lógico que quieran saber mas sobre le futuro esposo de su hija... vera suegro... mis artículos están destinados a hacer felices a las Damas... a que se sientan jóvenes de nuevo, que descubran que aun hay razones para vivir, para sonreír, para suspirar cada mañana... que sepan que aun pueden amar y ser amadas... desear y ser deseadas...

Un silencio sepulcral cayo sobre la mesa. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Draco había logrado sajarse de la situación de una forma impecable. Miro de reojo a sus padres.

Los esposos Granger se miraron sorprendidos.

El señor Granger cambio de pronto su actitud. Por que aquellas palabras irradiaban una profunda sinceridad y respeto. Inocentemente acepto que esos "articulos femeninos" serian cosas como maquillaje, perfumes, ropa y demás bisuterías, pero ni remotamente podía imaginaba lo equivocado que estaba.

La señora Granger por su parte volvió a sonreír. Por fin su hija parecía haber acertado en la escogencia de una nueva pareja, quizás algo tarde, por lo que pondría todo su empeño, porque al final de esa semana que comenzaba, la feliz pareja anunciara su compromiso.

-Y dime Draco... vives con tus padres... pregunto el señor Granger risueño.

Hermione volvió a ser atacada por los nervios, lo disimulo estrujando la servilleta que llevaba en su regazo.

-No. Tengo mi propio departamento...

-De donde son ellos...

Fue el turno de la señora Granger

Draco miro a Hermione, no sabia si seria apropiado mencionar sus orígenes, pero ya habían suficientes mentiras sobre la mesa, como para continuar con ellas, al menos en eso él quería ser sincero para sentirse aunque fuese un poco mas libre.

-Bueno... no se si Hermione lo habrá pensionado... pero mis Padres eran magos... yo al igual que ella estudie en el colegio Hogwart de Magia y Hechicería... allí fue donde nos conocimos.

Hermione sostuvo la respiración de nuevo al ver la expresión en la cara de sus padres.

-_"¡Otro mago!... bueno al menos la entenderá... y no tendrá recelos por su condición", _pensó con lógica el señor Granger.

-_"¡Otro mago!... ¿que no le fue suficientemente mal con el chico Weasley para continuar con esa fijación?...¿será que le es muy difícil tratar con hombres normales?... bueno que mas remedio... tendré que decirle a este niño lo importante de mantener los secretos ", _pensó con frialdad la señora Granger.

Hermione volvió a respirar tranquila, al ver que sus padres lo tomaban mejor de lo que esperaba.

La conversación se mantuvo animada, hasta que los padres de Hermione se despidieron.

-Nosotros nos despedimos... dijo la señora Granger mientras tomaba su bolso y lo colocaba en su hombro... mañana debemos hacer unas compras... recuerden que partimos a las dos de la tarde.

Al quedarse solos, Draco no pudo evitar emitir opinión sobre la velada.

-¿Qué les dijiste a tus padres sobre mi?... pregunto curioso

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?... respondió ella con otra pregunta

-Me da la impresión que tu padre sospechaba algo... dijo Draco recordando su actitud hostil

-Mi papá no es estúpido, Malfoy... explico Hermione... hasta un ciego podía notar la tensión que había entre nosotros cuando nos encontraron.

-Pero tu mamá ni se dio por enterada... le recodo

-Mi mamá esta tan desesperada por verme unida a alguien... que en realidad no le importa mucho con quien sea... con tal que me case y le de muchos nietos... ella será completamente feliz... confeso Hermione vaciando la sexta copa de vino de la noche.

-Y si me permites preguntar: ¿a qué se debe esa obsesión?...

-Estoy cansada Malfoy... quiero dormir...

Hermione se levanto lentamente. Se sentía algo aturdida por el vino que había tomado y que bruscamente había comenzado a surtir efecto.

Draco entendió la indirecta. Así que la siguió sin intentar insistir en el asunto.

Al llegar a la habitación, lo primero que hizo ella fue ir al baño y darse una larga y placentera ducha, para tratar de ordenar sus ideas. Sin embargo desistió de ellos por el momento, solo quería dormir.

Él aprovecho la soledad del momento, para hacer unas llamadas telefónicas, para conocer como marchaban sus negocios.

La morena salió del baño envuelta en una hermosa bata de seda color melón, que le hacia resaltabas sus pechos de forma provocativa. Al menos eso pensó Draco al verla, hasta el extremo de colgar el teléfono sin esperar comunicación a la llamada que había pedido para Nueva York.

Ella se mantenía ajena a la mirada hambrienta de él. Se sentó al borde de la cama para secarse el cabello con una esponjosa toalla blanca.

Draco se levanto con premura y se metió en el baño. Sabia que si permanecía allí por mas tiempo, se abalanzaría sobre ella, como la serpiente que seguía siendo.

Hermione fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero, ubicado en una de las paredes de la amplia y lujosamente decorada habitación del Rits.

Y fue entonces cuando noto su atuendo. Quería pensar que Draco no se había fijado en ella, pero era algo muy improbable.

Corrió a esconderse entre las sabanas, cuando sintió que la puerta del baño se abría.

Se cubrió con la sabana de satén blanco, hasta el cuello, y fingió que miraba el televisor, que no tenia idea desde cuando estaba encendido.

Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el cuerpo masculino. Suspiro calladamente al detallar sus brazos, los músculos de su pecho y abdomen. E intento reprimir una salvaje sacudida mas allá de su vientre, al recordar la suavidad de esa pálida piel y la ardiente pasión de esos finos labios.

-A donde vas... pregunto sin poder evitarlo, cuando vio que Draco se enfilaba fuera de la habitación.

-A dormir en el sofá de afuera... contesto sin matices en su voz...

-¿Por qué?... espero que no se notara la desilusión que sentía.

-Por qué no quiero imponerte mi desagradable presencia Granger... además no creo que te sientas muy cómoda conmigo a tu lado... le recordó con malicia.

-Lamento lo que dije Malfoy... hagamos una tregua de paz... ese sofá seguro será muy incomodo... esta cama es lo suficientemente ancha para los dos... dijo Hermione con coquetería.

Draco no pudo resistirse a tal invitación y menos cuando ella hizo a un lado las sabanas para dejarle un lugar a su lado.

Sin embargo se detuvo. Tenia que aclarar algo primero.

-Usualmente duermo sin nada de ropa Granger...

Hermione lo miro asustada y sorprendida.

Draco sonrió y dándose la vuelta abandono la habitación.

Seria una situación muy incomoda para ambos. Y aun habían algunos escollos que superar.

Frustrados, ambos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares e intentaron conciliar un sueño que tardo mucho en llegar.

Cuando el alba comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte, Hermione se revolvió con pereza entre sus sabanas. Acaricio el lado izquierdo de la cama con una sonrisa, imaginando que las imagines que aun estaban frescas en su mente eran producto de la realidad. Pero al notar el lugar vació y frió, abrió los ojos. Con rabia se despojo de las sabanas al comprender que esas imágenes habían sido solo un sueño.

Se levanto y fue al baño a refrescarse un poco.

Agudizo sus oídos al escuchar unos suaves ronquidos en la lejanía. Y dejándose llevar por sus deseos camino al encuentro de ese ruido.

Se asomo por el respaldar del amplio sofá. Draco dormía profundamente

La sabana y una cobija yacían en el suelo. Ella se estremeció al contemplar su cuerpo desnudo.

Rodeo el sofá y sin importarle lo que hacia ni lo que deseaba hacer se sentó a los pies del rubio.

Hermione poso el dorso de su mano en la mejilla masculina, y la dejo caer lentamente por su cuello, por su pecho y su abdomen.

Draco entreabrió los ojos al sentir el cálido contacto. Aun no despertaba del todo, y pensó que estaba soñando despierto.

Pero el sueño de desvaneció por completo al ser presa de un escalofrió y al ver con asombro como la morena acariciaba deseosa su miembro varonil

Intento incorporarse, pero luego desistió de la idea, no quería que aquello terminara.

-Te gusta... pregunto Hermione de forma insinuante.

Draco solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-Te propuse una tregua de paz... le recordó ella mientras iba acercando su boca sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos grises que destellaban pasión... ¿quieres que la firmemos ahora?.

-Has lo que tu quieras... pero hazlo de una vez por favor... le ordeno de forma casi suplicante.

Hermione obedeció de inmediato. Draco se acomodo debajo de ella, para dejar el camino mas despejado.

Ella tomo el miembro de él entre sus manos y suavemente lo fue rodeando con sus labios haciendo una leve presión cuando comenzó a succionarlo con deleite.

Draco no pudo reprimir gemidos de entusiasmo al sentirse placenteramente vencido y doblegado.

Esa parte de la anatomía masculina rápidamente se hizo fuerte y viril, como respuesta a semejantes caricias; por lo que el deseo se apodero de Hermione, quien se olvido por completo de toda sutileza, y con su lengua comenzó a recorrer vorazmente palmo a palmo cada rincón.

Las manos de él bajaron hasta sus pechos, y en un intento por hacerla participe del deleite que estaba experimentando, comenzó a acariciarlos al mismo ritmo que ella estaba empleando para colmarlo de placer.

Y así continuaron, hasta que Draco no soporto mas, y tomándola por los cabellos la atrajo hacia él con cierta rudeza, haciendo que el contacto se profundizara aun más. Hermione respondió de igual forma y con violencia lo hizo alcanzar un orgasmo indescriptible.

Mantenía sus ojos fijos en el techo de la habitación, intentando recobrar el aliento.

¿Qué clase de mujer era aquella que le había proporcionado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida?

Sus rebeldes cabellos caían con descuido sobre su cara. También respiraba entrecortadamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz y satisfecha al comprobar que su labor había causado un gran impacto en él.

Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los miel de ella. Y se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Me vas a volver loco... le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la nuca de ella...

-No es esa mi intención... dijo ella con inocencia

-Pero lo estas logrando... dijo él mientras comenzaba a besarla

¡¡TOC... TOC... TOC!

Alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?... preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, muy molesto por semejante intromisión.

-Soy yo Hermi querida... tu prima Penélope..


	6. Cap 6

MOMENTOS ESCABROSOS

-¡¡Rayos!... dijo Hermione muy molesta, mientras se levantaba.

Draco la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él, logrando que ella se sentara en sus piernas

-Vamos a ignorarla... le sugirió

-Ya nos escucho... susurro Hermione tratando de ignorar las cosquillas que los labios de Draco le producían en su cuello... y no se ira... la conozco... es muy persistente.

Contra su voluntad la morena volvió a colocarse en pie, y comenzó acomodarse la bata para cubrir parte de su desnudes.

-Por favor Draco... no hagas eso... suplico al sentir las manos del rubio deslizándose por sus piernas y muslos...

¡¡TOC... TOC...TOC!

-Un momento por favor... dijo Hermione con furia contenida.

Alejándose de Draco, le dijo sin mirarlo, para no ceder a sus encantos.

-Vístete por favor...

Él obedeció muy a su pesar. Con la actitud de un niño a quien se le ha negado un capricho recogió las sabanas y la cobija del suelo y se encerró en el cuarto, no sin antes tomar a Hermione por la cintura, para besarla y demostrarle así lo mucho que le había gustado el momento compartido.

Ella permaneció unos instantes con los ojos cerrados, mientras lograba recuperarse del ardiente beso. Solo cuando escucho a Draco cerrar la puerta recordó que su prima Penélope aun estaba en el pasillo.

-_"Deberías de quedarte allí...", _pensó con rabia, pero debió fingir una sonrisa, cuando la saludo eufóricamente.

-¡¡Hola querida!... ¿cómo has tardado en abrir?... dijo la prima con picardía... ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Hola Penélope... ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita tan temprano?...dijo Hermione cortante

-¿Así me recibes después de tanto tiempo?... se quejo Penélope

-Discúlpame... pero me has tomado por sorpresa... no sabia que vendrías... pensé que nos veríamos luego... dijo Hermione tratando de ser cordial.

-OH bueno no te preocupes... lo que sucede es que Chris quiso hacer una parada aquí antes de la reunión familiar... tu sabes... él es un hombre con muchas ocupaciones y el trabajo no le deja mucho espacio...

Penélope se había sentado en el sofá. Miraba a su alrededor como esperando encontrar algo o a alguien.

Hermione permanecía en pie, escuchándola mientras recordaba al esposo de su prima: un tipo calvo y regordete dueño de una empresa manufacturera que actuaba como si fuera un magnate. Sin embargo no pudo evitar notar la actitud de su prima.

-¿Buscas algo?... pregunto suspicaz.

-No... no nada... mintió con naturalidad... es que esta habitación esta algo oscura.

Penélope se levanto, caminó hasta las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas y las corrió, dejando entrar los suaves rayos del sol. Luego fue hasta el pequeño bar que ocupaba una de las esquinas y se sirvió un vaso con agua. Actuaba como si aquella fuera su casa.

-Todos estamos muy emocionados... de nuevo vamos a estar juntos... aunque el tiempo vuela... continuaba hablando Penélope manteniéndose atenta a la puerta cerrada del cuarto... y dime prima ¿que cuentas de nuevo...?

-Nada interesante... dijo Hermione sin poder ocultar el fastidio que su prima le producía.

Aunque ella quería mucho a su familia en general, aquella mujer morena de mas de treinta no era una de sus primas preferidas, sin embargo se soportaban lo necesario para convivir durante los siete días que compartían cada cinco años, en la Rivera Francesa.

Además sabia perfectamente que esa visita mañanera no era motivada por el deseo de volver a verla, era malsana curiosidad. De seguro ya su madre le había comentado sobre su "novio".

Penélope se sobresalto al escuchar un ruido, y por la expresión en su rostro cuando comprobó quien lo había causado, se podía pensar que un anhelado sueño se le hacia realidad.

Draco salió del cuarto. Vestía de forma informal, pero se veía tan atractivo, que ni siquiera Hermione pudo disimular su sorpresa al verlo.

-Buenos días... dijo amable mientras le dirigía a Penélope una mirada capaz de derretir un témpano de hielo...

-Bue...bue...nos di...días... tartamudeo Penélope

Permaneció en su lugar, esperando a ser presentado, pero al darse cuenta que ninguna de ellas reacciono, sonrió complacido, aunque para nada extrañado, estaba acostumbrado a causar ese efecto en las mujeres.

-¿Amor... no me presentas a tan bella Dama?... dijo Draco ampliando su encantadora sonrisa.

Hermione dio un respingo y tomo rápida conciencia de la situación.

-Mi prima Penélope... atino a decir señalándola...

-Mucho gusto... dijo Draco con caballerosidad para luego besarle la mano

Penélope no disimulo una risita nerviosa.

-Prima, él es mi novio... Draco Malfoy... mi prometido... mi futuro esposo... recalco Hermione molesta al ver que Penélope lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

Tenia la expresión típica de un depredador sobre su indefensa victima.

Pero si algo Draco había dejado de ser hacia mucho tiempo, era una victima y mucho menos indefenso. Conocía muy bien como manejar a ese tipo de mujer. Con sutileza retiro su mano, la cual Penélope parecía no tener la menor intención de soltar.

-Imagino que les gustara estar a solas... se apresuro a decir Draco... así que yo me retiro...

Hermione lo miro con reproche, no quería quedarse a solas con su prima, aunque al darse cuenta de la mirada lasciva de ella, quizás era mejor que se marchara.

-¿Vendrás para el almuerzo?... pregunto Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Por supuesto amor... no tardaré... te dejo mi nuevo numero de teléfono... cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas...

Draco le guiño un ojo, y volviendo a posar su brazo en su cintura la atrajo hacia él y al oído le susurro

-No se te olvide que dejamos algo inconcluso en el sofá...

Y dicho esto la beso en los labios, se despidió de Penélope y salió de la habitación.

Hermione sentía que las piernas le temblaban, tratando de disimular el efecto de aquellas palabras, se sentó en una butaca.

-¡¡OH!... ¡¡OH!... ¡Caramba!... ¡no lo puedo creer!... exclamo Penélope sofocada, mientras se abanicaba con la mano.

Hermione la miro y no pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante la actitud infantil de su prima.

-Hermione ese hombre es un adonis... ¿De donde lo sacaste?... pregunto Penélope envidiosa.

Tener que soportar a su prima, era una de las cosas mas difíciles que Hermione hubiese querido experimentar. Y es que ya no encontraba la forma de responder a las miles de preguntas que le hacia sobre Draco sin levantar la mas mínima sospecha.

Por su parte Draco había decidido visitar la sucursal parisina de su emporio.

Mientras revisaba los libros de contabilidad, no pudo evitar que la morena se colara en su mente.

Y dejando de lado por un momento, los números, las sumas y restas, se dedico a pensar en ella y en lo que estaba comenzando a nacer en su corazón.

Recordó sus besos y caricias. Se estremeció, porque estaba vez era diferente, diferente a tantas otras veces.

-_"Pero diferente ¿por qué?", _pensó para si mismo.

Diferente acaso, por quienes eran, o por quienes fueron en un pasado. Un pasado lleno de odios, insultos y malos momentos.

-"_Puede un gusto, un deseo por muy fuerte que sea, borrar todo eso"_, se pregunto confundido.

Por que aunque se había negado a esa posibilidad desde hacia tiempo, él también tenia derecho a un verdadero amor, a una relación fuerte y real, a compartir el resto de su vida con una mujer. ¿Y si por esas cosas del destino, ella, su enemiga natural, una "Sangre Sucia" fuese la señalada para obrar ese milagro?.

Se burlo de él mismo al permitir que su mente divagara entre ideas tan absurdas; de nuevo sus temores y resentimientos con la vida, le hicieron dudar y cerrar su alma, su corazón a soñar con un futuro.

De pronto su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo atendió casi de inmediato

-Draco Malfoy al habla...

-¿Draco dónde te has metido?... le reprocho una voz femenina

-¿Granger?... pregunto casi sin poder creerlo

-Me dijiste que cualquier cosa... comenzó a decir ella dudosa de que hacia lo correcto

-No... no hay problema... se apresuro a decir

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Ambos aunque separados por la distancia, no querían demostrar lo que sentían en ese instante.

-¿Me extrañaste?... pregunto él sin poder esconder la emoción que le causaba oírla.

-Tenemos que almorzar antes de irnos... dijo Hermione evitando responder a tan inusual pregunta... te estamos esperando en el Rits... por favor no te tardes.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al hotel, diviso en la distancia a un grupo de personas que caminaban en dirección a él. Sintió un aleteo en su estomago al ver como Hermione se le acercaba

Lo tomo de la mano y le obligo a seguirla, pero él no se dejo llevar.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta... ¿me extrañaste?... insistió con una vaga ilusión en su corazón.

-No seas tonto... vamos... que se hace tarde... a las dos partimos para la Rivera... dijo Hermione sosteniendo aun su mano, pero manteniendo su actitud indiferente a la pregunta

Draco entrelazo sus dedos entre los de ella y con un gesto cariñoso acaricio la sonrojada mejilla con su perfilada nariz. Hermione bajo la mirada y sonrió tímida.

-Nos están mirando...

-Y eso que importa... acaso no tenemos que fingir que estamos enamorados... dijo Draco mientras ocultaba su rostro entre los cabellos castaños de ella, oliendo su perfume.

-¿Fingir?... acaso estas fingiendo... pregunto dolida.

Draco sintió como si un globo se desinflara dentro de él. Había comedio un error sin pensarlo. Había empleado la palabra equivocada en el momento equivocado.

Hermione separo con brusquedad su mano y se separo un poco de él.

El rubio intento tomarla por el brazo.

-Draco cariño... te hemos estado esperando... dijo la señora Granger que rápidamente se acerco a él y le dio un sonoro beso.

Hermione entro con prisa al hotel. Durante la comida permaneció serena, logrando mantener una fluida conversación, a pesar de que en varias oportunidades Draco había colocado su mano en el muslo de ella. Se sentía nerviosa, no por tenerlo a su lado, ni por esas caricias que él pretendía robar; sino por lo que estaba experimentado. Se negaba a si misma la remota posibilidad que un gusto mas allá del carnal estuviese comenzando a nacer en su corazón.

-_"Fingir... solo tienes que fingir... él te lo acaba de recordar..."_, pensaba mientras lo miraba tratando de retar a su corazón.

Draco le devolvió la mirada, pero al sonreírle, el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco

-_"Y por cuanto tiempo podré fingir que no me estoy muriendo por estar entre sus brazos", _se pregunto molesta levantándose de golpe de la mesa.

-Hija mía...¿qué te pasa?... pregunto el señor Granger levantándose al mismo tiempo

-Nada... eeeeh... es solo que... dijo intentando buscar desesperadamente una excusa

-Has vuelto a sentirte mareada... pregunto Draco de forma natural...

Hermione le dirigió una mirada interrogativa. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-¿Mareada?... pero mareada ¿por qué?...¿de que?... ¿desde cuando?... comenzaron a preguntar los esposos Granger con preocupación.

-Creo que fue el almuerzo de ayer... si nos disculpan... avísennos cuando ya estemos por partir... creo que Hermione necesita descansar un poco... dijo Draco apartándola de la mesa.

-Veo que eres un experto en rápidas excusas... yo en cambio soy mala para eso... reconoció Hermione mientras subían en el ascensor a la habitación

-Pude fijarme en ese detalle... dijo Draco mientras se le acercaba.

-Aquí no tienes porque fingir que te gusto Malfoy... nadie nos esta viendo...

Draco se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la boca femenina. Volvió frustrado su mirada hacia uno de los espejos que decoraban el interior. Con su dedo índice delineo el perfil de la morena que allí se reflejaba, ella se percato del gesto y mirándolo a través del espejo pregunto nerviosa

-¿Por qué tenemos que herirnos de esta manera?

-Quizás porque león y serpiente no pueden convivir en armonía... dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros...

-Pero eso es estúpido... eso fue en el colegio... eso fue hace mucho tiempo... negó Hermione con la cabeza

Con cierto temor se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Si pudiéramos olvidarnos de eso por esta semana... pregunto Draco mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Hermione...

-Pero si aquí están...

Draco y Hermione se separaron al escuchar una voz conocida. El rubio tuvo la ligera impresión al ver como Penélope lo miraba, que si no andaba con pies de plomo esa mujer podría traerles problemas.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para estar a solas, ni mucho menos concluir lo que habían dejado a medias en el sofá de la habitación del Rits. Debieron recoger todo rápido, ya que como el señor Granger les recordó en varias oportunidades, la avioneta partía a las dos en punto de la tarde.

-Prefiero usar polvos flu... reconoció Draco cuando se sentó al lado de Hermione en la avioneta... estos aparatos muggles me desagradan...

-El paseo será rápido... si prefieres no mires por la ventana... le sugirió Hermione mientras cerraba la cortinita que cubría las ventanillas

-Buenaaaas taaaardeeess... canturreo un hombre relleno y calvo que entro a la avioneta como si se tratara del escenario de un teatro.

-Turroncito... pensé que no llegarías a tiempo... grito Penélope mientras se le enganchaba en el cuello

-Como crees bomboncito... y perderme la tradicional reunión Granger... jamás... grito eufórico moviendo los brazos como las aspas de un ventilador.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

-Júrenme que este muggle no se moverá así durante el viaje... porque sino me bajo inmediatamente... amenazo el rubio al sentir que la avioneta se movía al compás de los pasos del hombre.

-No te preocupes Draco eso no pasara... dijo la señora Granger sin disimular que había escuchado sus palabras.

El señor Granger lanzo un bufido al aire y con un tono molesto dijo

-Christofer... agradecería que te comportaras... no eres el único que viaja aquí

-Lo siento... lo siento... en verdad lo siento... se disculpo Christofer exageradamente mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento al lado de Penélope... pero he tenido un día muy provechoso... he hecho un negocio redondo...

-Si... si... nos lo podemos imaginar... le interrumpió el señor Granger fastidiado... ahora quédate quieto... y no nos estropees el viaje.

Hermione estaba algo pálida, por la vergüenza que sentía. Miro de reojo a Draco, pero éste parecía divertido ante toda la situación, y por su actitud no pensaba seriamente en abandonar la avioneta.

El piloto les aviso que en segundos partirían.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione

-No me digas que estas nervioso... pregunto ella con una sonrisa

-Ya te dije que no me gustan estos aparatos... le repitió sin molestarse en manifestar sus temores... una escoba es mas estable... y ni que hablar de una alfombra voladora.

-Ya te acostumbraras... le prometió Hermione estrechando su mano sudorosa entre las de ellas.

Pero un pequeño bamboleo hizo a Draco contener la respiración. Era Christofer que se había acercado a ellos.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo novio de Hermi... un placer... soy Christofer Blummberg... el esposo de Penélope...

Atrapo la mano que Draco extendió cortésmente y la sacudió con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio trato de disimular su desagrado pero le fue mas que imposible, por lo que se desprendió y se hecho hacia atrás alejándose rápidamente.

-Por favor Christofer no pienso volverlo a repetir... SIÉNTATE Y QUÉDATE QUIETO... grito el señor Granger furioso... vas a hacer que nos estrellemos...

El hombre sonrió apenado y mirando a Draco le dijo

-Luego hablamos compañero... me tienes que contar bien como es eso de "artículos femeninos"... tenemos que hablar de negocios...

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de comenzar a sudar.

-No te preocupes... si se me vuelve a acercar lo convierto en un escarabajo... susurro Draco para tratar de calmarla... y nadie notara la diferencia.

El viaje se mantuvo tranquilo, hasta que una copiosa lluvia comenzó a caer y un viento fuerte hacia que la pequeña avioneta se sacudiera intempestivamente.

-Hagamos algo por favor... aunque sea un pequeño hechizo... casi suplico Draco temeroso

-No podemos... dijo Hermione también nerviosa

-Pero no tienen porque darse cuenta... continuo insistiendo

-Yo no tengo mi varita aquí... dijo ella accediendo a su petición... usa la tuya

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco invoco un conjuro y en menos de tres minutos la avioneta había llegado a su destino.

Se bajo casi inmediatamente después que las ruedas del aparato habían tocado tierra.

No se molesto siquiera que la lluvia lo empapara por completo, lo importante era alejarse de ese detestable aparato muggle.

-Pero ¿que extraño?... no te parece bomboncito... soltó Christofer cuando estuvieron a buen resguardo en la limosina que los llevaba rumbo a la casa de campo de los Granger... podía jurar que aun faltaban al menos cuarenta minutos para llegar.

-Si muy cierto turroncito... reconoció Penélope... nunca el viaje había sido tan corto.

Los esposos Granger le dedicaron una mirada severa a la pareja frente a ellos.

Hermione bajo la mirada, pero Draco la mantuvo. Reconocía que su temor le había hecho poner el peligro el anonimato de su condición. Pero ya el mal estaba hecho.

-Me parece Draco que debemos hablar... dijo la señora Granger tomándolo del brazo una vez que la limosina se había detenido frente a una hermosa casona.

Hermione sintió una puntada de miedo cuando vio que su madre se alejaba con Draco.

-Usted dirá suegra... dijo Draco con educación presintiendo el tema que sacaría a relucir

-Creo que no es conveniente que uses tus... tus conocimientos durante esta semana... comenzó a decir de forma amigable... no puedo negar que te agradezco lo que hiciste... pero vas a estar rodeado de personas sin magia... tal vez sea difícil para ti... pero por favor... seria mucho pedirte que intentaras adaptarte un poco...

-Lo siento señora... se que no debí hacerlo... pero la situación me puso muy nervioso... y yo... dijo Draco tratando de disculparse sinceramente.

-No te preocupes mi niño... te entiendo... y se que vas a poner de tu parte por complacerme ¿verdad?...

Draco se sintió cohibido ante la expresión de cariño en los ojos de aquella mujer. Y por un instante sintió remordimientos por mentirle de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

Solo pudo sonreír con timidez.

-Gracias cielo... no esperaba menos de ti... dijo la señora Granger muy contenta, sellando el tema con un beso maternal en la frente.

Mientras caminaban de vuelta con el temor del vuelo en avioneta olvidado, y mientras la señora Granger comentaba algo sin relevancia para Draco, él se fijo por fin en el lugar donde estaba.

Era una hermosa campiña a orillas del mar, con la gran casona que se levantaba imponente, ubicada en el centro de las varias hectáreas que conformaban aquel lugar de ensueño. Muchos árboles alrededor se movían al compás del suave viento. Ya la lluvia había pasado.

-¿Por que nunca me dijiste que eras una rica heredera muggle?... pregunto Draco con tono burlón, cuando se reunió con Hermione frente a la puerta de entrada... sin duda hubiese podido olvidar nuestras pequeñas diferencias

-Nunca me lo preguntaste... dijo ella con el mismo tono burlesco.

Una treintena de personas hablaban y reían en el recibidor. Algunos se percataron de la presencia de los recién llegados y rápidamente se acercaron

Draco fue presentado a cada uno, y por un momento se sintió como un objeto en exhibición, todos lo miraban con asombro y algunos con incredulidad. Era como si no pensaran que fuera de verdad.

Penélope se había acercado a tres mujeres que desde un rincón miraban la escena entre risas

-Por fin podré morir en paz... dijo una señora de un poco mas de sesenta años con una sonrisa radiante... mi Hermione ha pensado en sentar cabeza...

-Si tía abuela así parece... dijo Penélope dedicándole una mirada a la pareja... aunque tengo mis reservas...

-Y eso ¿por qué?... preguntaron las otras dos mujeres mucho mas joven

-No empieces con tus intrigas Penélope... le reprendió la tía abuela...

-Me ofendes... yo no soy capas de esas cosas... solo dijo que me parece muy extraño que Hermione este comprometida con un hombre como ese

La envidia brotaba por cada poro de la piel de la mujer. Las mas jóvenes rieron, pero se callaron rápidamente al ver que se acercaban a ellas.

-Tía abuela Margie... quiero que conozcas al novio de Hermione... dijo la señora Granger sonriendo feliz

-Muchos gusto joven... un placer conocerlo... dijo la tía abuela con amabilidad, pero al rozar la pálida piel del rubio frunció el entrecejo, por lo que no pudo evitar comentar... aunque me parece que yo lo conozco...

-No lo creo tía abuela... dudo la señora Granger... Draco es extranjero...

Draco también frunció el entrecejo, porque tenia la impresión que en realidad se conocían. Pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Las presentaciones continuaron durante la siguiente hora. El rubio había perdido la cuenta de cuantas manos había estrechado y cuantas veces había tenido que sonreír y soportar bromas de los familiares de Hermione, con respecto a su soltería.

Durante la cena, no pudo evitar notar las miradas de envidia de algunas mujeres, de incredulidad por parte de otras, de deseo por parte de Penélope, pero la que mas le intimidaba era la de la tía abuela.

-¿Nos dejaran estar un momento a solas?... susurro Draco algo molesto cuando las primas de Hermione la llamaron, justo cuando pretendían subir las escaleras hacia la habitación que se les había asignado.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo con coquetería

-Tranquilo... prometo que voy a compensar esta noche todos tus esfuerzos...

Ante tal estimulo Draco cambio de actitud y se mostró dispuesto a acompañarla, pero la tía abuela lo detuvo

-Joven... me gustaría hablar con usted...

Ambos se miraron y fue solo en ese momento que Draco recordó de donde se conocían.

Deseo que la tierra se abriera bajo sus pies, cuando la tía abuela lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo a un salón solitario.

Hermione no se percato de lo que ocurría, ya que sus primas habían acaparado su atención por completo.

-Aquí estaremos a solas... nadie podrá escucharnos... dijo Margie mientras cerraba la puerta... es para mi una gran sorpresa volver a verte pequeño.

-No se de que me habla... dijo Draco nervioso mientras retrocedía a media que Margie caminaba hacia él, pero al tropezar con un mueble quedo atrapado por la tía abuela.

-Has cambiado un poco... claro ya eres todo un hombre... pero esos ojos grises y esta tentadora piel no las he olvidado pequeño... siempre han permanecido en mis recuerdos... continuo Margie con voz provocativa

Draco tuvo que detener las manos que la tía abuela pretendía introducir por entre su camisa. Comprendió que la situación era extremadamente delicada y un peligro se cernía sobre Hermione si su tía abuela decidía hablar.

-Usted me confunde... intento inútilmente sajarse de la situación... yo no soy quien usted cree...

-Claro que se quien eres... tu eres Heros... el chico que me hizo tan feliz aquel fin de semana en Escocia... eres tu... no tengo duda alguna... tu olor... tu fuerza masculina... dijo con perversidad la tía abuela mientras intentaba acercarse mas.

-Señora por favor... suélteme... se defendió Draco asumiendo una actitud hostil... soy el novio de Hermione... que pensaría ella si...

-Ella no tiene porque saberlo... puedo guardar el secreto... respondió con premura... oh Heros... te busque por tanto tiempo... yo puedo darte todo lo que tu me pidas... dinero, carros, lujos... pide... pide...

-¡¡DRACO!...

Hermione estaba de una pieza ante la escena que descubrió al abrir la puerta del salón.

Draco yacía boca arriba de una amplia poltrona intentando que Margie no cayera sobre él.

-Puedo explicarlo... puedo explicarlo... balbuceo Draco nervioso mientras apartaba a la tía abuela de su regazo... no es lo que piensas... tu tía... ella... yo

-Veras Hermione, mi niña... tu joven novio y yo, nos conocimos hace algún tiempo... y bueno... solo...

La tía abuela miro a Draco esperando que él lograra encontrar alguna excusa.

Hermione estaba consternada. No podía creer que su tía abuela Margie hubiese usado los servicios de Draco en algún momento. De solo imaginarlo sintió nauseas.

Busco una explicación en la mirada del rubio la cual le revelo todo en segundos.

-Esto es inaudito Malfoy... no puedo creerlo... de todas las mujeres que existen... tenias que enredarte con mi tía abuela... grito Hermione sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

-¿Qué iba yo a saber que ella era tu tía abuela, Granger?... se defendió... eso fue hace casi doce años

-La palabra decencia no tiene cabida en tu diccionario ¿verdad?... no respetas a las mujeres decentes... le reprochó furiosa

-Yo no la busque... ella pago por mis servicios... recordó Draco... además no suelo pedirle el árbol genealógico a mis clientas

La susodicha mujer miro alternativamente a la pareja, quienes se habían olvidado por completo de su presencia.

Con una actitud arrogante los interrumpió

-¿Así que sabes a lo que se dedica tu novio?... mi Hermi querida... ¡pero claro!... ¿de donde mas pudiste hacer sacado a un ejemplar como este?... ahora entiendo porque no te has casado... ¿te gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida tanto como yo...!

Hermione volvió su mirada a la tía abuela y solo en ese momento se percato del abismo en que se encontraba. Si una sola palabra salía de sus labios, estaba perdida.

-No te preocupes querida... no voy a decir nada... siempre y cuando no seas una niña egoísta y me permitas...

Un rayo azul impacto contra la humanidad de la tía abuela, la cual parpadeo un par de veces, antes de caer sobre la alfombra del salón.

-¿Qué hiciste?... pregunto Hermione en un hilo de voz, presa del miedo.

-Borrarle la memoria... respondió Draco como si fuese lo mas lógico en un momento como ese... ¿cómo pensabas sostener la situación con esa mujer poniendo condiciones por su silencio?

-Pero es mi tía abuela... dijo Hermione mientras se arrodillaba a sus pies... y ella no tiene la culpa... ¡¡LA CULPA LA TIENES TU!

-¡¡Me culpas a mi por su comportamiento!... dijo Draco ofendido... yo no la busque... ni compartí su cama por gusto ni placer...

-Cállate... y ayúdame a ponerla en el sofá... le exigió mientras intentaba inútilmente de levantarla del suelo.

Con dos movimientos de varita, Draco hizo que la tía abuela descansar en el sofá antes de abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?... pregunto Margie con voz inocente...

-Te mareaste un poco Tía abuela, pero ya estas bien... dijo Hermione fingiendo preocupación.

-Gracias querida mía... y tu ¿como has estado?... tanto tiempo sin verte... ¿y eso que has venido a visitarme...?

Hermione miro alarmada a Draco, al parecer el hechizo desmemorizante había sido muy fuerte.

-Estamos en la casa de campo... es nuestra reunión... ¿recuerdas?... dijo Hermione intentando parecer calmada

-La reunión familiar... ¿cómo es posible?... ¿y la cena?... ¿y la bienvenida?... la cabalgata de mañana... ¡¡oh por todos los cielos!... no puede quedar ningún detalle al azar...

La tía abuela salió casi corriendo del salón sin importarle a donde iba ni que tenia que hacer.

Draco suspiro aliviado, pero Hermione aun estaba furiosa

-Un buen trago no me caería mal... reconoció el rubio mientras volvía a guardar su varita.

-¿Con cuantas otras mujeres de mi familia te has acostado... tu... Gigoló de tercera?... le reclamo celosa

-Pues no lo se... respondió molesto ante el ataque... ¿que culpa tengo que las mujeres de tu familia tengan sus debilidades... o que los hombres que se consiguen no las satisfagan lo suficiente?.

Hermione dejo caer su mano en la mejilla de Draco, descargando de esa forma una sonora bofetada.

Las lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Era la segunda vez que lo golpeaba, y al igual que en aquella oportunidad, cuando solo tenían trece años, Draco no hizo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se marcho.


	7. Cap 7

HOLA A TODOS... Gracias por seguir allí... y espero que permanezcan un tiempo mas...

REUNION FAMILIAR: PRIMER DÍA

Draco contempló el amanecer sentado en una fina silla de jardín, en el amplio porche de la casona. No había dormido casi nada, y es que aun sus ideas no estaban del todo claras.

Su orgullo y autoestima, si es que aun le quedaba algo, le gritaban que aquella extraña situación no podía ser sostenida por mucho tiempo, y si se añadía el hecho de que ya su paciencia estaba llegando a un limite, lo mejor era abandonar aquel lugar sin dar explicaciones.

Pero un sentimiento encontrado le impedía hacer semejante cosa. Ese era el principal dilema que le había robado el sueño: que no podía definirlo con una palabra exacta.

Acaso era el dinero...no... eso definitivamente había quedado en un segundo plano.

Gusto, deseo... podía ser... pero eso no era suficientemente fuerte para permanecer en aquel lugar y tener que soportar el "geniecito" que Hermione aun conservaba intacto desde la época del colegio.

-_"Entonces ¿que demonios es?...¿qué demonios me pasa?..."_ se pregunto por centésima vez... _"Lo mejor es que me largue de aquí... si definitivamente eso haré... no valla a ser que aparezca otra tía abuela de Granger reclamando derechos de cama... ahí si es verdad que soy hombre muerto"_

Draco se levanto con cierta dificultad. La posición para nada cómoda que había mantenido en la silla, entumeció alguno de sus músculos.

Cuando dio un paso para bajar la pequeña escalinata, rumbo al jardín principal, una voz lo paralizo al saberse descubierto

-Draco querido...¿qué haces tan temprano levantado?...¿a dónde vas?...

La señora Granger le obligo a mirarla y tocando sus mejillas exclamo asustada

-Pero mi niño, si estas helado... no me digas que pasaste toda la noche aquí afuera...

-Si... quiero decir no... no, no...es que... no se preocupe... estoy bien...

Draco no sabia que decir, ni que hacer. Su "suegra" era una mujer muy perspicaz, y al ver un destello en su ojos, pudo comprender que ella ya había sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Presintió que ese día no iba a tener un buen comienzo. Sin embargo estaba equivocado.

Hermione había pasado gran parte de la noche y madrugada recostaba del ventanal de su habitación, por donde contemplaba el mar que placidamente bañaba las blancas arenas. No había dormido durante toda la noche.

En varias oportunidades se había acercado sigilosa al porche, tratando de encontrar un valor que nunca llego. El valor para poder disculparse. Para poder entregarse a lo que se sentía por ese hombre.

Porque si bien el saber que su tía abuela y Draco habían compartido una aventura le había molestado mucho y en parte había herido su amor propio, también era no menos cierto que aquello había sido un hecho fortuito, que las condiciones así se habían dado en un tiempo muy remoto, y que era muy injusto juzgarlos por ello.

Su tía abuela era una mujer viuda desde hacia mas de treinta años, así que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, y darle a su dinero el destino que ella prefiriera.

Y Draco... pues ese era su trabajo, a eso se dedicaba, y bajo esas condiciones lo había vuelto a encontrar.

Pero mas allá de esas cavilaciones, estaba el hecho de que se sentía sumamente atraída por él, mas allá de cualquier lógica y razón. Cómo en tan poco tiempo había logrado calar hasta sus huesos, no lo sabia y tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo.

Pero tal vez si había una explicación.

Quizás la soledad la estaba haciendo vulnerable, tal vez porque en realidad Draco Malfoy había acaparado su atención de forma inconsciente desde los años mozos, o simplemente porque él era un hombre y ella una mujer.

Reconoció que debía cambiar su actitud, porque a ningún hombre le gustaba ser tratado de malas maneras y mas cuando la sangre Malfoy fluía por sus venas.

-_"Estoy tentando demasiado a mi suerte..._se dijo a si misma..._ quizás la vida que le ha tocado soportar lo ha hecho vulnerable y ha fortalecido su paciencia... pero será un milagro si a estas horas no se ha marchado"_

Ese ultimo pensamiento la hizo despertarse aun mas, y una necesidad imperiosa de comprobar que aquello no se hubiese hecho realidad le hizo tomar una decisión.

Justo cuando se colocaba la bata para salir en su búsqueda, la señora Granger entro a la habitación sin tocar la puerta.

-Hermione Granger... creo que ya es hora de que tengamos una conversación

Un buenos días se quedo atrapado en la boca de la morena al ver la actitud de su madre, quien parecía furiosa.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer con tu vida?... comenzó a decir la señora Granger sin disimular su enfado... aceptamos con resignación tu condición... te apoyamos cuando fuiste a ese colegio... con temor respetamos tu decisión de ayudar a tu amigo Harry a librar esas batallas para que tu nuevo mundo quedara libre y en paz... luego preferiste un empleo en ese Ministerio...

-Pero mamá... a ¿que se debe este reclamo?... le interrumpió Hermione sin entender nada

-Te hemos dado todo... te hemos apoyado... dijo la señora Granger casi llorando... y lo único que te hemos pedido... te has rehusado a complacernos... pensé que te casarías con ese muchacho Krum... pero no... la niña lo pensó mejor y descubrió que no cumplía con sus requisitos... luego respire aliviada, porque imagine ilusamente que Ron había sido el escogido... pero tampoco... y ahora... ahora vienes de la mano de este joven que parece tan especial... y te comportas con él como si fuera tu sirviente...

-¿Sirviente?... pero ¿de que me hablas?... le exigió Hermione muy contrariada.

-No te hagas la desentendida Hermione... he visto como lo tratas... ¿cómo es posible que tu novio halla dormido afuera?... con el frió tan horrible que hizo anoche...

Hermione guardo silencio. Ahora entendía muy bien los reclamos de su madre. Bajo la mirada.

-¿A que juegas Hermione?... siguió la señora Granger atacando... puedo entender que te sientas feliz y realizada con tu profesión y tu trabajo... pero... y el amor... y el calor de una compañía... y la satisfacción de los hijos... ¿cuándo Hermione...?... ¿cuándo te vas a permitir experimentar eso?... ¿cuando no te quede mas remedio que mendigar el cariño de un esposo ajeno... compartir el amor de hijos que no son los tuyos...?

-¿Qué sabes tu de mi?... contraataco una Hermione llorosa... acaso no te has puesto a pensar que yo soy feliz así... sola... quieres que me case... pero ¿y si yo no quiero?... ¿mis sentimientos no importan?... es mi vida... déjame vivirla a mi manera

Madre e hija se miraron durante unos minutos.

Hermione reconoció que se estaba mintiendo al decir todo aquello, pero su orgullo no iba a permitirle aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

-Esta bien... has lo que quieras... dijo la señora Granger con resignación, antes de abandonar la habitación... es tu vida... vívela a tu manera.

Desde uno de los pasillos laterales Draco vio a la señora Granger cuando abandonaba la habitación, por lo que decidió permanecer un tiempo afuera, antes de tocar la puerta. Pero al escuchar unos sollozos decidió entrar.

Efectivamente Hermione estaba sobre la cama llorando. Se acerco lentamente hasta ella y con cierta reserva le toco el hombro.

Las lagrimas empañaban sus ojos color miel, la redondeada punta de su nariz estaba algo roja y varios rizos rebeldes caían sobre su rostro. Y aun así se veía tan extraordinariamente hermosa.

Se dedicaron una mirada. Ella bajo luego sus ojos, tratando de esconder su rostro. No quería ser vista en aquella situación tan vulnerable.

El rubio continuo contemplándola, reconociendo que un alma sedienta yacía indefensa bajo una muralla de orgullo. Un alma tan sedienta como la suya.

-Escuchaste la conversación que tuve con mi madre... pregunto Hermione al fin con cierto recelo.

-No... no... pero me imagino que no te fue nada bien... ella me encontró abajo en el porche... le explico Draco... se puso muy molesta... pero te aseguro que yo...

-Ya no importa Draco... en verdad ya nada importa... dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Yo solo quería cumplir con mi parte del contrato... dijo él acercándose un poco...cumplir con el trabajo por el que me pagaste... no se si deba irme... quizás es lo mas lógico...

-¿Quieres irte?... pregunto ella con temor

-No... no quiero irme... confeso él con toda la sinceridad de su corazón... pero me iré si tu así lo quieres.

Hermione se incorporo y se coloco frente a él, de rodillas en la cama. Lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella y rozando sus labios contra los de él le dijo dulcemente

-No quiero que te vallas...

Sus labios se buscaron. Se encontraron y se fundieron en un profundo beso. Sus lenguas se degustaron con anhelo.

Se desvistieron sin prisa y sin pausa. Mientras la manos iban dejando la piel libre a los labios para ser recorrida sin limitaciones, sus cuerpos se tendieron sobre las suaves sabanas.

Mas allá de la razón y la cordura, Draco la penetro profundamente, haciendo que Hermione gimiera extasiada. Durante unos segundos permaneció allí, así, quieto, dentro de ella, solo dejándose embriagar de su calor, de su olor, permitiendo que ella se acostumbrara a su presencia.

Luego poco a poco comenzaron a moverse suavemente para acoplarse, hasta llenarse por completo de todo la pasión y el deseo que hasta ese momento habían querido esconder y reprimir.

Cuando Draco abrió los ojos, ya los rayos del sol calentaban con mas fuerza la habitación. Hermione dormía placidamente entre sus brazos. Contemplo su suave respirar, acaricio sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos, intentando recobrar el sentido de realidad que aquel encuentro pretendía robarle.

Sonrió plenamente, porque por primera vez en su vida, sabia lo que se sentía compartir la intimidad con una mujer deseada, que le permitía entregarse por completo y sin medida.

Por primera vez en su vida, le había hecho el amor a una mujer.

Un barullo se coló por la ventana, procedente de los jardines. Voces, gritos y risas hicieron que Hermione despertara algo aturdida.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al verse entre las sabanas junto a Draco Malfoy, pero al contemplar su sonrisa las imágenes de lo ocurrido llegaron rápidamente a ella.

-Hola... saludo él con picardía.

-Hola... dijo ella con cierta timidez.

Comenzó a besar su cuello para invitarla a despejarse lo suficiente como para permitir un segundo encuentro. Pero el ruido nos lo dejo concentrarse.

-¿Qué hora es?... pregunto Hermione volviendo su mirada al ventanal

-Las once y media... contesto Draco mientras consultaba un reloj cercano.

-¿Tan tarde es?... la cabalgata... vamos... la cabalgata... dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de un salto y corría al baño a vestirse

Toda la familia en pleno estaba reunida en los jardines de la casona. Hermione y Draco se acercaron lo suficiente para escuchar al señor Granger

-Este año, vamos a ampliar el recorrido... llegaremos hasta al Ceiba y regresaremos... recuerden que deben ir anotando los puntos ganados y el lugar exacto donde realizaron sus tareas... los grupos se han conformado al azar para que no hallan favoritismos ni amiguismos

-Me gustaría que alguien me explicara lo que ocurrirá... pregunto Draco frunciendo el entrecejo mirando de reojo a Hermione...

Ella sonrió y procedió a explicarle

-Es una especie de torneo... nos dividimos en grupo y a cada grupo se le asignan una serie de tareas que deberán realizar en un sitio especifico... en cada uno de esos sitios hay alguien que corroborara que no hiciste trampa... hay muchas tareas a lo largo del camino... debes ir y regresar a caballo lo mas rápido que puedas y tratar de cumplir todas las tareas porque así acumulas puntos... y gana el que tenga mas punto y llegue mas rápido...

-¿Cual es la recompensa?... pregunto interesado.

-Eso no se sabe... siempre es una sorpresa...

-Que interesante... parece muy divertido... dijo Draco con ironía

-Se que es un juego muggle desconocido para ti... pero siempre es bueno tener experiencias nuevas... dijo Hermione tratando de convencerlo... además te aseguro que te divertirás.

-Me gustaría tener experiencias nuevas... pero contigo... reconoció Draco mirándola con deseo, luego le susurro al oído... yo puedo enseñarte muchas otras formas de diversión...

-Quédate quieto... le pidió tratando de poner distancia entre los dos al sentir que le hacia cosquillas en su oreja... ya habrá tiempo para eso...

-¡Draco!... ¡¡ven!... estas en mi grupo... ¡¡ven!... grito el señor Granger desde la lejanía.

La Cabalgata dio comienzo cuando la Tía abuela hizo sonar un pito. Rápidamente se dividieron en grupos de cuatro. Draco se marcho junto al señor Granger y otros dos primos de Hermione: uno de joven aspecto con rizos azulados de nombre Thomas, y el otro un poco mas mayor de rasgos arabescos llamado Benjamín.

Contrario a lo que el rubio pensó en un momento, las diferentes actividades que fueron realizando tuvieron un tinte deportivo y muy divertido. Lograron realizar las pruebas impuestas acumulando así una buena cantidad de puntos. Llegaron al punto de retorno sin mayores esfuerzos. Se detuvieron un rato, cerca de unos arbustos frondosos, para refrescarse.

-Esto es fabuloso... dijo Thomas con alegría... llevamos muy buen tiempo... ese premio será nuestro este año.

-Si... y lo importante es que nos hemos divertido mucho y en familia... comento el señor Granger... ¿por qué te has divertido... verdad Draco?...¡Draco!...¡DRACO!

El señor Granger alzo la voz al notar que el rubio no le prestaba la debida atención, pero se preocupo al notarlo extrañamente pensativo

-¿Ocurre algo Draco?...

Volvió sus ojos grises hacia su "suegro" y sin temor a manifestar sus pensamientos dijo

-No le parece que todo esta sumamente tranquilo...

Los tres hombres se miraron unos a otros, luego recorrieron con los ojos el lugar, tratando de entender las palabras de Draco, quien ya había descendido del caballo.

Rasgos del entrenamiento como mortifago que en su juventud había recibido, comenzaron a alertar sus sentidos.

-¿Qué pasa Draco?... ¿qué ocurre?... volvió a preguntar el señor Granger quien conociendo la condición de su "yerno" tenia plena confianza en sus presentimientos.

-No estoy seguro... pero algo o alguien nos esta siguiendo... dudo Draco tratando de agudizar sus oídos

-Deben ser Ferbi y Christofer... concluyo Thomas restándole importancia al asunto... que nos están pisando los talones... por lo tanto debemos partir

-No... lo que nos sigue no es humano... aseguro Draco

Y poniéndose de rodillas coloco su mano en tierra y agrego

-Creo que es un oso o un tigre...

-Pero quien iba a decirlo... el novio de Hermi... resulto ser un George de la selva... se burlo Thomas...¡tonterías!... esta zona no alberga osos y mucho menos tigres... yo me regreso a la casona para recibir mi premio

-Debemos mantenernos unidos...sugirió Draco ignorando al joven Thomas... y alertar a quienes vienen detrás que tomen otro camino

-Es lo mas recomendable... podemos interceptarlos en el cruce del rió y que tomen el camino pedregoso... dijo Benjamín mirando tras él.

-¡¡Que!... por allí llegaran mas rápido a la casona... no... eso es trampa... no es la ruta trazada de antemano... grito Thomas molesto.

-Deja ya de pensar en la competencia... que el asunto es delicado... le reclamo el señor Granger...

-¡Que ridiculez!... yo no veo ningún oso... ¿ustedes ven alguno?... yo solo veo puros árboles... y a un citadino dándoselas de Tarzan... concluyo señalando a Draco con desdén.

Un ruido escalofriante, semejante a un rugido salió de entre la vegetación, haciendo que algunas aves volaran en estampida y que el joven Thomas perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera del caballo.

Con el temor dibujado en sus rostros, los cuatro hombres vieron como un inmenso oso de mas de tres metros de altura se colocaba sobre sus dos patas traseras de forma amenazante y lanzaba zarpazos contra ellos.

Corrieron a esconderse. Draco saco su varita del bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero el señor Granger le recordó

-Aquí no Draco... no es conveniente...

Contra su juicio volvió a guardar la varita.

El oso seguía sus pasos sin mayor dificultad. Thomas y Benjamín gritaban pidiendo auxilio, mientras el señor Granger se detenía para volver la vista atrás.

-Pero ¿qué hace?... le reclamo Draco... no se detenga... el animal viene tras nosotros

-Mira Draco... dijo el señor Granger señalando por encima de su hombro... un grupo viene hacia acá... no saben nada sobre el oso.

Draco volvió su mirada hacia el lugar señalado. Entre la espesura de la vegetación se podía ver con claridad cuatro caballos que cabalgaban justo hacia ellos. Sin embargo un nuevo rugido les recordó que el oso estaba tras ellos.

El rubio empujo a su "suegro" para evitar que el oso los alcanzara. Ambos rodaron escasos metros hasta caer en una especie de zanja.

-Soy un mago señor Granger... y lamento reconocer que no se pelear como muggle y menos contra un animal de ese tamaño... dijo Draco tragando fuerte

-Has lo que sea muchacho... lo que sea... pero deshazte de esa bestia... le ordeno temeroso

Draco salió de la zanga, y enfrentando al oso le lanzo dos hechizos aturdidores, logrando que perdiera el equilibrio. El animal lo miro fijamente. Draco no se movió, aunque sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba no dio signos debilidad, por lo que el oso decidió que mejor era emprender la retirada, perdiéndose por entre la vegetación.

-Bien hecho muchacho... bien hecho... le felicito el señor Granger abrazándolo... nos has salvado la vida...

-No exagere señor Granger... dijo Draco un tanto avergonzado... agradézcalo a la magia...

-Si... pero la magia la usaste tu no yo ¿eh?... dijo sonriendo... pero confieso que esperaba ver magia mas avanzada

-No quería matarlo... solo espantarlo... se explico Draco... es una criatura salvaje y nosotros estamos invadiendo su territorio... esa es su forma de defenderse.

El señor Granger no pudo evitar volver a abrazarlo. Draco se sintió incomodo ante tal demostración de cariño. Sentir ese calor humano le era extraño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?... grito una mujer mientras cabalgaba veloz hacia ellos... hemos oído unos gritos...

-Gracias al cielo no paso nada... reconoció el señor Granger... un oso nos ataco... pero Draco lo enfrento

-Tu hiciste tal cosa... pregunto Penélope sorprendida.

El señor Granger comenzó a relatar los pormenores del asunto, contra la voluntad de Draco.

Todos estaban maravillados y lo felicitaron. Penélope fue algo mas efusiva. Tomándolo por el cuello lo atrajo hacia ella y plantándole un beso en la mejilla dijo emocionada

-Me salvaste la vida... ese oso pudo haberme matado... oh gracias Draco... eres un encanto... gracias

Draco se desprendió de ella con sutileza y volviendo al lado de su "suegro" le pregunto dudoso.

-En que momento el oso iba a atarla a ella... y cuando le salve la vida que no recuerdo

-No le prestes atención Draco... Penélope esta loca... le recomendó el señor Granger entre risas.

De regreso a la casona, el incidente del oso fue la noticia de la noche. Solo de eso hablaron durante la cena.

Hermione estaba muy feliz, al ver como Draco parecía agradado por los halagos. Pero que podía esperar ella de un Malfoy. Además se los había ganado, aunque había usado la magia, había salvado a su padre de una muerte segura, y eso jamás lo olvidaría.

Desde ese momento decidió borrar el pasado, solo importaría el presente. Un presente a su lado si él así lo permitía.

A solas en una de las terrazas de la casona, Hermione no pudo evitar agradecerle por décima vez

-Ya deja eso Granger... no hice nada heroico... se quejo Draco... solo se dieron las circunstancias y no me quedo mas remedio.

-¿Por qué vuelves a llamarme por mi apellido?... pregunto ella desviando el tema de la conversación.

-Pues...eeeh... no se... quizás la costumbre... dijo Draco pensativo... ¿te molesta?

-Pensé que después de lo de esta mañana... pues... tal vez...

-Esta mañana no quedaron las cosas muy claras... le recordó... me parece que debemos retomar algunos puntos...

Sin mas preámbulos Hermione lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo beso. Draco no necesito mucho estimulo para corresponderle.

Con un poco de desesperación le quito la blusa y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos los pechos femeninos prodigándolos de ardientes caricias.

Ella le mordió los labios al sentir como los dedos de él jugaban con sus pezones y un gemido se escapo de su boca, cuando él los humedeció con su lengua para luego devorarlos por completo.

La tomo de la cintura y de un solo impulso la sentó en una mesa circular que engalanaba aquella terraza. Al hacerlo un florero callo al suelo produciendo un ruido de cristales rotos.

-Luego lo recogemos... dijo Hermione para evitar que Draco se desconcentrara en lo que hacia entre sus pechos.

Se besaban con desenfreno, mientras las manos terminaban de quitar el resto de la ropa.

Hermione separo sus piernas dejando cabida en su concavidad al miembro masculino que palpitaba erguido y orgulloso. Draco se acomodo para invadirla, logrando que sus cuerpos se estremecieran ante el cálido contacto. Avanzo con rapidez haciéndola gemir.

Pero ante el deseo de poseerla por completo sello con sus labios la boca femenina para acallar sonidos que pudieran nacer del ímpetu de aquel encuentro que poco a poco fue tomando fuerza y vigor.

Temblando por el placer que les causaba estar bajo la máxima unión posible entre dos cuerpos, ambos se abrazaron hasta quedar completamente exhaustos.

-Espero que ahora si te halla quedado todo claro... dijo Hermione acariciando los platinados cabellos del rubio mientras éste descansaba su cabeza entre los pechos femeninos.

-Creo que aun faltan algunos detalles... le respondió con picardía

-Pero ¿qué mas quieres?... pregunto juguetona

-Muchas cosas Hermione... le dijo levantando el rostro y clavando en ella su mirada gris.

Se sonrojo y solo atino a decir

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Vamos a la habitación y allí te las puedo enumerar una a una... sugirió él con tono seductor.

N/A: creo que esta prohibido responder RR... sin embargo creo necesario expresar mis mas sinceras gracias por todos sus comentarios... Y bueno tratar de "hablarles" un poco...

En realidad la idea nace de un momento de loca inspiración... y debo confesar que la pareja no es mi favorita... yo soy adicta a los H/G... pero hay que complacer todos los gustos... y para el tema tan inverosímil que se me ocurrió, pues debi recurrir a un H/D...

Reconozco que es muy poco probable que los personajes tal y como están planteados por JKR lleguen a vivir situaciones como las hasta ahora escritas pero... ni modo... jejejeje...

No se que tan largo llegue a ser este FF... ni se cuantas escenas calientes faltan... solo espero que siga siendo de su agrado... y si tienen ideas o sugerencias no duden en manifestarlas... que varias cabezas piensan mas que una (jajajaja).

Bueno me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo... cuídense mucho... y una vez más: Muchas Gracias... ;)


	8. Cap 8

NOTA: Este capitulo puede tener Spoiler... para aquellos que aun no han leído el 6to libro... he tratado de que sean muy sutiles...

REUNION FAMILIAR: SEGUNDO DIA

Después de una noche increíblemente pasional, que tuvo solo como testigo los rayos de la luna colándose por el ventanal de la habitación, Draco y Hermione bajaron tomados de la mano a desayunar.

En el amplio comedor ya desayunaban casi todos los miembros de la familia Granger, quienes charlaban amenos y risueños.

Draco corrió caballerosamente la silla al lado de la señora Granger para que Hermione se sentara, luego ocupo la silla contigua.

Algunas primas de la morena los miraron y por lo bajo se susurraron algunas cosas y rieron.

-He notado que somos el tema de conversación favorito de algunas personas... comento Draco divertido mientras extendía la servilleta de tela en su regazo...

-Hay quienes tienen una vida sumamente aburrida, y solo están pendiente de los demás... dijo Hermione en un tono de voz mas alto de lo debido.

La señora Granger le dio un codazo disimulado y molesta le replico

-Guárdate ese tipo de comentarios Hermione... si dieras un buen ejemplo, no andarías en la boca de nadie.

Hermione se sobresalto ante ese comentario. Miro a Draco quien se encogió de hombros tan confundido como ella.

Algunas razones del porque su madre le había dicho aquello, pasaron por su mente, pero al ver las miradas indiscretas de sus primas sobre Draco, concluyo que de seguro tenia que ver con un florero roto.

Varios minutos mas tardes, la tía abuela tomo la palabra

-Queridos míos... hoy es el día que los caballeros irán de casería y las damas los esperaremos con todo preparado para la cena... reviviremos nuestras antiguas tradiciones.

Draco se acerco al oído de Hermione y le susurro

-¿Antiguas tradiciones?...

-Si... donde el hombre salía diariamente por el sustento y la mujer lo esperaba en casa para cocinar lo que había obtenido... tu sabes... viejas costumbres muggles... le explico Hermione con desagrado

-Eso quiere decir que yo me tengo que ir con todos esos muggles y tu te quedas aquí con tus primas chismosas... pregunto Draco con desilusión

-Si así es... afirmo Hermione sin tratar de reírse... no te parece divertido

-Divertido seria si practicara casería contigo... opino con malicia.

Hermione se sonrojo y suspirando le dijo

-Que mas quisiera Draco... pero eso no será posible... hoy deberás comportarte como todo un macho muggle...

-Solo si tu me esperas como una abnegada esposa muggle... pero no en la cocina... sino en la cama... comento mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse extrañamente feliz, por lo que recostó la cabeza en su hombro y él le correspondió acariciando su mejilla.

La tía abuela continuaba hablando pero en realidad eran pocos los que aun le prestaban atención.

De pronto el primo Thomas irrumpió en el comedor

-¡Hermione!... ¡Hermione!... ¡¡tienes correo!... grito el chico mientras blandeaba un sobre en el aire

Todos guardaron silencio y volvieron sus miradas hacia la morena, quien frunciendo el entrecejo tomo el sobre en sus manos.

No tenia idea de quien podría escribirle. Pensó en un primer momento en el Ministerio, pero al ver la caligrafía del sobre sonrió emocionada

-Es de Harry

Draco se atraganto con el jugo de naranja que degustaba.

-¿Harry?... ¿Harry Potter?... ese increíblemente buen mozo amigo tuyo… pregunto extasiada una joven de un poco mas de veinticinco años con el cabello tan rebelde como el de Hermione.

La morena afirmo con la cabeza, mientras abría rápidamente el sobre. La señora Granger sonrió al recordar a Harry, pero no pudo dejar de notar la expresión en el rostro de Draco, por lo que dijo

-Draco cielo mío... ¿no quieres mas panecillos de miel...?

-No gracias... dijo Draco sintiendo de pronto que el hambre se había esfumado.

-Y ¿café?... ¿quieres café?... o ¿prefieres mas jugo?... ofreció la señora Granger al notar que su "yerno" había palidecido mas de lo normal.

En efecto, aquel repentino correo había hecho que la sangre de Draco se helara rápidamente en sus venas. No pudo evitar recordar a su eterno rival de juventud, y con él todo lo que implicaba: Hogwart, mortifagos, Dumbledore, Voldemort y aquella fatídica noche.

El rubio se levanto de pronto y abandono la mesa, sin decir nada.

Hermione no pareció percatarse de la actitud de su "novio", por el contrario le dijo emocionada a su madre

-¡Mamá... Harry viene a visitarnos!... llega hoy al mediodía... y viene con Ron...

-Me parece muy bien cariño... pero Draco no parece sentirse bien... dijo la señora Granger mirándola con molestia

-Tengo que responderle... confirmarle que puede venir...

Hermione se levantó con prisa y casi corrió al dormitorio, sin prestar atención a las palabras de su madre.

La tía abuela le dirigió una mirada de reproche a la señora Granger, quien se ruborizó y excusándose se fue tras los pasos de su hija.

Draco caminaba cabizbajo por los jardines. Un miedo se había apoderado de su razón.

Tantos años lejos del mundo mágico, oculto en el anonimato muggle, sin pensar en la posibilidad de volver a tener que enfrentar un pasado inconcluso.

Por que aunque al reencontrarse con Hermione ese miedo no se había hecho presente, Harry Potter representaba tener que enfrentar culpas que pensó borradas, pero que estaban mas presentes que nunca.

¿Qué haría Potter al verlo?... ¿Le notificaría al mundo mágico que aun Draco Malfoy estaba vivo?... Seria capaz de denunciar su presencia entre muggles.

Recordó la reacción de Hermione y los celos también se hicieron presentes en su corazón.

-Vas a acabar con mi vida Hermione... le reprocho la señora Granger a su hija una vez encerradas en la habitación.

-Y ahora ¿qué hice?... reclamo Hermione molesta, levantando la vista de la carta que escribía rápidamente

-Y lo preguntas... por amor al cielo... tu actitud es incomprensible... ¿por qué tratas de esa forma a Draco?...

-¿Draco?... y ¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?... pregunto sorprendida

-Acaso no viste la cara que puso cuando recibiste esa carta de Harry... acaso no te diste cuenta que se alejo de la mesa con una mirada triste...

Hermione reacciono al escuchar aquellas palabras. No se había percatado lo que la visita de Harry y Ron podía representar para el rubio

-Dime algo Hermione... y se sincera por favor... ¿tuviste algo con Harry Potter...?

La morena dio un respingo al analizar la pregunta que su madre le formulaba.

-¿De donde sacas semejante cosa?... Harry es mi amigo... Harry es como mi hermano

-Pero no es tu hermano... y Draco es un hombre... y un hombre enamorado no se deja llevar por la racionalidad... acertó la señora Granger

-¿Enamorado?... pregunto Hermione sorprendida y confundida

-Claro Hermione... no fuerces el amor que Draco siente por ti... porque se puede romper y luego será muy difícil de unir los pedazos... le aconsejo antes de abandonar la habitación

Hermione sintió un pequeño mareo. Aquello la tomo por sorpresa.

La carta quedo a un lado, cuando decidió ir a buscar a Draco para aclarar la situación.

Recordó que el rubio nunca le había comentado la verdadera razón de su permanencia en el mundo muggle, aunque ella se lo suponía; pero no había querido ahondar en el asunto, porque otros interesas habían nacido entre ellos.

Y mientras las palabras de su madre se repetían en su corazón, descendió por la amplia escalera de la casona, para buscar a su "novio" y tratar de descubrir si realmente sentía lo que la señora Granger había insinuado.

Cuando llego al porche, se encontró a varias de sus primas, pero ni rastros de Draco.

-Si buscas a tu novio... ya se fue... partió junto a los otros... pero aquí te dejo esto... dijo Michelle, la misma que había suspirado al escuchar el nombre de Harry.

Hermione tomo el pequeño papel que su prima le extendió. Con la elegante caligrafía el rubio le dejo un mensaje

"_Hermione... cuando regrese tenemos que hablar... te esperare en los establos... no creo conveniente que Potter me vea... al menos no hasta que hablemos tu y yo. Un beso. Draco"_

Un puntada de miedo hizo a su corazón latir mas rápido. Una luz le hizo comprender lo delicado de la situación.

Harry era un auror, y volver a ver a Draco implicaba levantar sospechas y culpas olvidadas por el tiempo.

Implicaba que Draco tendría que afrontar de nuevo lo que había dejado atrás.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en la charla que las mujeres de su familia sostenían en la cocina. Pero el rubio no abandonaba sus pensamiento. Recordaba los momentos vividos entre sus brazos, el color de sus labios, la pasión de su virilidad, reconociendo que en el poco tiempo que tenia a su lado, había experimentado sensaciones nuevas que nunca pensó vivir.

Era un hombre que sabia muy bien como complacer a una mujer, sabia como llevarla a la gloria y dejarla allí indefinidamente. Ahora podía entender el desespero de su tía abuela al volver a verlo y se ruborizó al reconocer que quizás ella hubiese actuado igual.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos cuando escucho su nombre.

-Seguro que esta pensando en su noviecito... dijo entre risas Sandy una mujer contemporánea de tez oscura

-Y quien no... yo no lo hubiese dejado ir de casería... lo hubiese obligado a quedarse en mi cama... comento Penélope sin ningún tipo de pudor..

-O que me acompañara a romper los otros floreros de la casa... dijo Michelle con malicia.

Las risas de las tres mujeres hicieron sonrojar a Hermione, pero no de timidez, sino del coraje que sintió al saberse el motivo de sus burlas

-Pero no podemos culparte querida... continuo Penélope... es muy difícil no olvidarse de las buenas costumbres con un hombre así...

-Cierto... pero deberías tratar de calmar un poco ese fuego primita... porque una noche de insomnio por causa de tus gemidos es suficiente... dijo mordaz Sandy

-Lamento que la envidia las corroa de esa forma... dijo Hermione en su defensa, tratando de pensar en la posibilidad de que su prima estuviese mintiendo descaradamente con respecto a sus gemidos...

-Para que negarlo prima... si...nos estamos muriendo de la cochina envidia... confirmo Penélope con descaro... y es que aun no entendemos como alguien como tu, puede darse el lujo de tener un hombre como ese.

-Es verdad Hermione... ese hombre no es del tipo que se casa y tiene hijos... opino Michelle.. tiene el porte de un Casanova... de un Gigoló... de esos hombres que solo viven para disfrutar de los placeres del sexo...

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, ante la sospecha que alguien mas de su familia a parte de su tía abuela supiera el verdadero oficio de su "novio".

-¡Hermione te buscan!... grito alguien desde el salón principal

La morena abandono a sus primas sin problemas.

Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley estaban de pie en medio del salón.

Se abrazaron felices de volverse a ver.

-¡Que emoción que estén aquí!... dijo Hermione besándolos

-Bueno Angeline nos dijo que andabas por aquí y como estábamos de pasada por Paris, decidimos venir a visitarte... dijo Harry abrazándola con fuerza.

-Si ha pasado tanto tiempo Hermione... dijo Ron con un dejo de melancolía en su voz... que no pudimos vencer la tentación de verte

Hermione evito mirarlo. No quería remover el pasado. Porque por alguna extraña razón el presente le estaba agradando mas de lo debido.

Se sentaron cerca de una hermosa fuente que decoraba el jardín principal.

-¿Qué tal todo Hermi?... ¿cómo la pasas con tu familia?... pregunto Harry en un intento por iniciar la conversación

-Pues bien... con ellos es difícil aburrirse... dijo risueña

-Y su obsesión por matrimoniarte... aun siguen en eso... preguntó Ron con curiosidad

-Pues si... es una tradición imperturbable en mi familia...

-Y entonces... ¿cómo hiciste?... me imagino que debe ser todo un martirio para ti tener que soportar sus sermones... comento Harry algo confundido

-Pensé que me pedirías que te acompañara... como hace cinco años... dijo Ron sin disimular su molestia... para evitar las habladurías

-Hace cinco años no quisiste acompañarme Ron... le recordó ella sin matices en su voz... ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser diferente?

El rostro de Ron se puso colorado. Harry cambio rápidamente el tema

-Ginny te manda saludos... no pudo venir por que esta en Escocia con Fleur...

Continuaron conversando de temas sin relevancia. Pero de pronto Hermione recordó a Draco y pregunto con disimulo

-Y Snape ¿cómo esta?

Harry frunció el entrecejo ante aquella pregunta.

Hermione evito mostrarse nerviosa.

-Pues no lo se... dijo Harry con frialdad... aunque estando en Azkaban no le debe ir muy bien

-Y ese caso quedo cerrado ¿verdad?... pregunto Hermione con sutileza no queriendo mostrarse muy interesada

-¿Cerrado?... pregunto Harry contrariado

-Si... es decir... al encerrar a Snape... se determino que él fue el único culpable ¿no?... es decir que no hubo cómplices... continuo ella tratando de indagar

-¿Por qué preguntas eso Hermi?... sabes muy bien que Snape fue el autor material... pero tuvo cómplices que le facilitaron el asunto... como el idiota de Malfoy que se libro de un castigo seguro al no encontrarse su cuerpo... concluyo Ron sin ocultar su enojo

Hermione sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

Necesitaba de la ayuda de su madre

-Necesito que me ayudes... le suplico

-En que... pregunto preocupada la señora Granger

-Necesito que distraigas a Harry y a Ron... le confeso... mientras Draco llega de la casería.

-¿Qué me estas escondiendo?... pregunto suspicaz.

-Lo que pasa es que Draco y Harry no se la llevaron muy bien en el colegio... confeso a medias

-Ahora lo entiendo todo... dijo la señora Granger pensativa... esta bien Hermione yo distraeré a los muchachos mientras hablas con tu novio... pero evita por favor un enfrentamiento... no quiero demostraciones mágicas aquí...

-No pasara nada mamá... te lo aseguro... pero eso si... evita nombrar a Draco delante de Harry y de Ron... al menos hasta que yo hable con ellos.

Hermione espero a Draco en los establos como él así se lo pidió.

Cuando lo vio llegar no dudo en correr a sus brazos. Se besaron con infinita ternura.

-Draco... debes irte... dijo ella en un susurro sin poder dejar de abrazarlo

-¿Por qué?... pregunto sorprendido

-Harry y Ron están aquí... estuve averiguando y todavía te guardan un poco de rencor... le explico sin reservas

-Pues esa no es novedad... yo tampoco los tengo en muy buena estima... dijo Draco con sinceridad

-Pero ellos son aurores... y consideran que tu fuiste cómplice de Snape...

-¿Cómplice?... dijo confundido

-OH Draco... ¿que no entiendes?... aun cuando Snape esta en Azkaban... todavía cabe la posibilidad de que seas juzgado por complicidad si descubren que aun estas vivo...

-¿Snape en Azkaban?... pregunto en un susurro.

Ahora entendía porque su protector no había vuelto por él como lo había prometido.

-No sabias que Snape esta en Azkaban desde hace trece años... por todo lo que ocurrió... dijo Hermione algo sorprendida

Draco se recostó de una la columnas de madera. La verdad cayo sobre él con toda su fuerza.

Trago fuerte y dijo

-Entonces... ya es hora que sepan que Draco Malfoy no esta muerto... y que esta dispuesto a asumir su responsabilidad.

-No Draco... por favor no... le suplico Hermione... no es el momento... además yo no quiero perderte tan rápido

Draco detuvo su andar y se volvió hacia ella. No podía creer lo que acaba de oír

-No lo hagas... no vale la pena... tu ya tienes una vida... y Snape esta pagando su culpa... le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza...

-Pero es que... algún día la verdad saldrá a luz Hermione... quizás es mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez... no puedo estar toda mi vida escondiéndome... razono Draco correspondiendo a su abrazo

-No quiero... no quiero... dijo llorosa... no quiero renunciar a ti sin ni siquiera haberte tenido...

-Si algo puede surgir entre los dos... sucederá aun cuando el mundo se oponga... la vida me ha enseñado eso... así que vamos... que Potter me vea de una vez... y si tiene que cumplir su deber de auror pues que lo haga...

De vuelta en la casona, Harry y Ron estaban en el porche tomando un par de bebidas muggles mientras esperaban a la señora Granger que les había ofrecido pastelitos de carne y pollo.

Toda la familia estaba reunida en la cocina y ellos no querían incomodar.

-No te parece que Hermione ha estado actuando algo rara... pregunto Ron dudoso

-¿Por qué lo dices?... pregunto Harry a su vez

-Tiene mas de dos horas que nos dejo aquí solos... y su madre no se nos ha despejado... dijo Ron molesto

-Bueno Ron... quizás esta ayudando a su familia en algunos preparativos... te dije que no era buena idea venir a visitarla aquí... reconoció Harry

-Es que tenia que venir a verla... necesito hablar con ella... aclarar nuestra situación... dijo Ron bajando la mirada

-¿Cuál situación?... no seas absurdo... lo de ustedes ya no va... asúmelo amigo... además el hecho de que no te hubiese invitado a venir aquí, dice mucho... y no se porque...pero tengo el presentimiento que Hermione no esta aquí sola...

Harry había dado en el clavo, sin proponérselo, algo que hizo rabiar aun mas a Ron

-Eso no es posible... su mamá no los hubiera dicho... son ideas tuyas

-Ideas mías... no lo creo... de todas formas allá viene... y mira...no viene sola... dijo Harry señalando hacia la entrada del jardín principal

Ron se levanto de un salto y agudizo la vista para lograr distinguir quien acompañaba a Hermione

-¿Y ese quien es?... ¿lo conocemos?... pregunto Ron ansioso

-Si... y muy bien... dijo Harry con voz queda colocándose al lado de su amigo.

-Pero no lo...

Ron quedo mudo, al distinguir sin problemas al acompañante de Hermione

-¡¡Draco Malfoy!... grito Ron saltando la pequeña escalinata... ¿qué haces tu aquí?

-Tranquilo Ron... conserva la calma... recuerda donde estas... dijo Hermione colocándose entre el pelirrojo y el rubio.

-¿Calma?... ¿pides calma?... pero ¿que hace tu con este hijo de...?... le imputo Ron sin disimular su enojo

-Conservemos la cordura Ron... déjala que se explique... intervino Harry mirando fijamente a Draco.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no?... veo que se han llevado una sorpresa no muy agradable... dijo Draco con frialdad.

-Muy cierto Malfoy... afirmo Harry detallándolo... ¿has regresado de la tumba?

-No puedo regresar de un lugar a donde nunca fui Potter... le respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... y de la mano de mi Hermione... insistió Ron abrumado.

Draco frunció el entrecejo y sus mejillas palidecieron, Hermione buzo con rabia

-No soy de tu propiedad Ron...

-Pero tampoco puedes ser de este idiota... grito Ron dolido

-Por favor... cállense... dijo Harry tratando de asumir el control... a ver Malfoy vamos por parte...

-No tengo que darte explicaciones Potter... le interrumpió el rubio... estoy vivo y punto... que hago de la mano de Hermione es nuestro problema... y si vas a llevarme preso a Azkaban... pues hazlo de una vez...

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco y se mordió el labio inferior.

Harry por su parte estaba demasiado confundido como para que la idea de llevarlo a Azkaban cobrara lógica en su mente.

Pero Ron no parecía dispuesto a razonar ni a buscarle lógicas a la situación.

-Claro que te vamos a llevar a Azkaban... maldito mortifago... vas a pagar por todo lo que hiciste... gruño Ron abalanzándose sobre él.

Harry lo detuvo a tiempo, antes de que Draco respondiera a su ataque en legitima defensa.

-Estas loco Ron... bajo que cargo vamos a apresarlo... razono Harry...

-Pues de burlar a la justicia por trece años... le recordó Ron furioso... ser el cómplice de Snape en el asesinato de...

-Ya basta... grito Hermione... nadie es culpable hasta que se demuestre lo contrario... además están en mi casa... en territorio muggle y ustedes no tienen potestad alguna aquí...

La voz de Hermione resonó por el lugar. Ron miro a Harry impotente, éste se acerco a Hermione y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo

-Tienes razón Hermione... no fue nuestra intención molestar... ya es hora de marcharnos... me dio gusto volver a verte.

Volvió su ojos verdes hacia Draco y con frialdad le dijo

-Mañana me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo Malfoy... hay mucho que aclarar...

-Estaré esperándote Potter... respondió Draco retándolo.

N/A: Parece que la cosa se pone interesante... jejejeje... bueno nos vemos el fin de semana... cuídense... un beso.


	9. Cap 9

REUNION FAMILIAR: TERCER DÍA...

Hermione observaba a Draco mientras éste se daba una ducha.

Se sentía algo angustiada y nerviosa cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Harry. Sabia bien que su amigo era muy persistente cuando se proponía algo, y quizás el resentimiento por el pasado harían que su actitud hacia Draco perdiera todo rastro de objetividad.

Sin embargo el rubio parecía tan tranquilo.

Habían hecho el amor durante casi toda la noche, y se comportó de una forma tan tierna, como si no estuviese pendiente algo tan delicado como la posibilidad de perder su libertad.

Draco se percato de la presencia de la morena, quien lo contemplaba en silencio, con una mirada algo triste y en su semblante se podía ver dibujada la tribulación que embargaba su corazón. El saberla preocupada era quizás la mejor muestra de que había logrado calar profundo en ella, por lo que un sentimiento de gratitud le hizo tratar de demostrarle de la única forma que él conocía lo mucho que eso significaba para él.

Le dedico una mirada y le sonrió comprensivo, ella le correspondió el gesto.

-Ven... hay espacio suficiente para los dos...

-Desde anoche no he dejado de pensar... oh Draco, estoy preocupada...confeso ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Por qué?... pregunto mientras se quitaba el exceso de agua de su cabello platinado

-Tengo miedo... y si Harry decide llevarte... y si te acusa de...

-No pienses en eso Hermione... no ahora... la interrumpió tomándola del brazo... ven... vamos a vivir el ahora... mañana ya veremos...

Se dejo llevar y una vez dentro de la ducha, Draco le quito el camisón que llevaba. Y mientras la besaba, sus manos recorrían su cuerpo suavemente, hasta llegar al centro de su intimidad donde se detuvo para explorarlo sutilmente y jugar con sus dedos dentro de ella hasta lograr como respuesta la invitación adueñarse por completo de su interior.

Hermione comenzó a besar su cuello y acariciar su espalda. Draco la recostó contra la húmeda pared y sutilmente la tomo por sus caderas y posesionándose de los muslos femeninos los alzo, logrando así apoyarse y abrirse paso entre sus piernas, las cuales ella entrelazo en la cintura de él.

Los besos se hicieron mas profundos a medida que Draco entraba en Hermione, para luego iniciar un rítmico bamboleo sobre ella.

Se abrazó a él con fuerza para soportar cada embestida, sin dejar de besarlo, sin dejar de sentirlo, sin dejar de desearlo. Agitados gemidos escapaban de sus bocas produciendo que el contacto se hiciera mas intimo y aumentara frenéticamente.

Fugases besos trataban en vano de sofocar las ansias de un éxtasis total, que poco a poco fue llegando hasta llenarlos por completo.

Respiraban entrecortadamente, mientras recuperaban el aliento, solo quedando las fuerzas necesarias para el roce de labios y de piel con piel.

-Me gustas mucho Hermione... mucho... susurro él tomándola entre sus brazos.

Ella se estremeció ante tal declaración. Busco su mirada gris, para corroborar que no se había imaginado esas palabras. Pero él mantenía los ojos cerrados como tratando de no borrar el momento, como tratando de no despertar de un sueño.

Acuno su perfilado rostro entre sus manos y ante el contacto Draco abrió los ojos y la miro

-No se como... no se cuando... solo se que me gustas... que cada día que pasa siento que es único... dijo Draco al ver la expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro de la morena.

-Yo tampoco se como paso... solo se que paso... solo se que me haces sentir cosas que nunca antes había pensado o imaginado sentir... dijo Hermione abrazándolo con fuerza

Volvieron a besarse antes de salir y vestirse para el desayuno.

Aquel día estaba destinado, según el itinerario de la familia, a ser un día de playa; en donde cada miembro de la familia podía hacer la actividad que prefiriera: nadar, broncearse, organizar juegos dentro y fuera del agua. Pero si le preguntaban a Draco, él hubiese preferido permanecer entre las sabanas junto a Hermione.

-Vamos a tener la casa para nosotros solos... comento Draco al oído cuando vio que comenzaban a marcharse rumbo a la playa.

-No creo Draco... mi padre tiene planes para ti... le notifico Hermione con frustración al ver como su padre se acercaba rápidamente hasta ellos.

-Veras Draco es un deporte fabuloso... le explicaba su "suegro", mientras le mostraba una serie de implementos de buceo... podemos explorar el fondo del mar, nadar hasta la formación coralina ubicada al oeste del puerto de Cannes...

Draco miró de reojo a Hermione, quien se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con timidez dándole a entender que nada podían hacer.

Resignado a que sus planes de cama debían de ser suspendidos hasta la noche, Draco y Hermione salieron de la casona detrás del señor Granger, cuando un elegante auto deportivo se detuvo frente a ellos.

Harry y Ron descendieron del vehículo.

Un nudo en la garganta hizo a Hermione tomar rápidamente de la mano a Draco y atraerlo hacia ella tratando de brindarle protección.

-Buenos días... saludo Harry con un sonrisa.

-Buenos días Harry... respondió el señor Granger de modo amigable... ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-Seria un placer... pero en realidad quería cruzar unas palabras con Draco... dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio

Draco hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y besando la mano de Hermione le dijo

-Ve con tu padre... yo luego los alcanzo

Ron que había permanecido algo alejado, se acerco presuroso y tomando de la mano a Hermione la atrajo hacia él.

-Vamos Hermi... yo los acompañare... dijo auto invitándose.

Ella acompaño al pelirrojo contra su voluntad, al ver que la mirada de Draco se tornaba fría, pero no quería despertar sospechas en su padre quien miraba alternativamente a todos, como buscando la explicación a la extraña situación.

Draco se cruzo de brazos, y mirando fijamente a Harry dijo sin disimular su molestia

-Muy bien Potter... estamos solos... di lo que tengas que decir...

-Vamos Malfoy... mantengamos una conversación como caballeros que somos... le dijo Harry señalando hacia el juego de sillas de jardín ubicadas en el porche de la casona... después de ti...

El moreno se sentó frente al rubio. Ambos se miraron durante unos minutos de forma evaluadora.

Draco estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero Harry parecía calmado tratando de analizar la situación.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo Malfoy?... el ministerio de magia te buscó hasta debajo de las piedras... Snape fue interrogado una y otra vez sobre tu paradero y nunca dio ni la mas pequeña pista... pregunto Harry curioso

-No es tu problema Potter... dijo Draco cortante

-Por favor Malfoy... no me hagas esto mas difícil... le reclamo Harry... estoy tratando de ser cordial... para lograr comprender

-No tienes porque molestarte... se defendió Draco... no necesito de tu comprensión

Draco apretó los puños, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban mas pálidas, lo ultimo que deseaba era la lastima de su antiguo enemigo.

-Intenta ser razonable por una vez en tu vida Malfoy... ya no somos niños... le recordó Harry... somos adultos, vamos a asumir la situación como tales... para mi es muy difícil saberte vivo cuando todos pensábamos que no era así... y mucho mas difícil me resulta poder entender que haces aquí, al lado de Hermione y en una actitud sumamente intima.

Draco mantuvo su actitud fría, sin emitir opinión alguna.

Harry se impaciento.

-Asumir esa actitud no te va a conducir a ninguna parte... sabes que puedo detenerte y enviarte a Azkaban ahora mismo si quisiera.

-Hazlo entonces... lo reto Draco levantándose del asiento... no te tengo miedo Potter

-Siéntate Malfoy... le dijo Harry tratando de controlar su furia... no es cuestión de valentía... es cuestión de razonar la situación

-Insistes en lo mismo Potter... y la verdad no entiendo cual es el problema... si estoy vivo que mas da... he sobrevivido en el mundo muggle sin la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de la magia... y no creo deberle nada al mundo que deje atrás...

-Te equivocas... le interrumpió Harry... si tienes deudas con la comunidad mágica... sobretodo los intentos de asesinato contra Albus Dumbledore...

Draco sintió un frió recorrer su cuerpo como una descarga eléctrica. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Pero conservo la calma y el aplomo.

-Pensé que había quedado claro que actué bajo amenaza... intento explicar... Voldemort me había amenazado con matar a mi familia y tu lo sabes Potter... tu estabas allí cuando se lo dije a Dumbledore... sin embargo cuando pude hacerlo no lo hice...

-Por que eres un cobarde... sentencio Harry con desdén... por eso Snape completo el trabajo que tu no hiciste

-Tal vez Potter... tal vez soy un cobarde... dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con un tono de voz que hizo a Harry poner en alerta sus sentidos... pero tu tampoco has podido invocar una maldición mortal como debe ser sobre alguien... ¿o me equivoco?

Le toco el turno a Harry de permanecer en silencio. No podía refutar las palabras del rubio, porque eran ciertas.

-Y con respecto a Severus Snape... continuo Draco... él no asesino a Dumbledore por placer... lo hizo porque no le quedo mas remedio...

-¿Qué no le quedo mas remedio?... ¿de que hablas Malfoy?... pregunto Harry contrariado

-No me digas Potter que sentenciaron a un Hombre a Azkaban sin un juicio... pregunto a su vez el rubio molesto

-Claro que se le hizo un juicio... aclaro Harry ofendido.

-Entonces no entiendo... si de verdad hicieron un juicio justo, debieron saber que Snape actuó bajo un hechizo...

-Por favor... la maldición Imperius es una excusa muy vieja...

-No Potter... no fue bajo ninguna maldición Imperius... le interrumpió algo fastidiado...

Harry lo miro dudoso, analizando la posibilidad de que estuviese mintiendo.

-Bueno Potter creo que ya el tiempo que tenia dispuesto para esta charla ha finalizado... dijo Draco mirando su reloj de pulsera... así que si me permites...

-Espera un momento Malfoy... le increpo Harry deteniéndolo... explícame que es eso de que Snape actuó bajo la acción de un hechizo...

-Tu eres el auror... si te interesa... averígualo...

Draco se soltó y comenzó a bajar la escalinata rumbo al jardín principal.

Harry se quedo de pie observando a Draco marcharse. Un torbellino de ideas comenzaba a alborotar sus pensamientos.

-_"De ser cierto lo que dice Malfoy... hemos cometido un error..._ pensó Harry_... tendré que informar de esto al ministerio cuanto antes"_

Hermione había decidido volver aun contra los ruegos de Ron. No podía permitir que Harry y Draco terminaran batiéndose en duelo.

Caminaba rápidamente de vuelta a la casona, ignorando los llamados de Ron, pero éste apresuro el paso y la alcanzo rápidamente.

-Hermione... te estoy hablando... por favor... detente

La tomo por el brazo, impidiéndole así continuar

-¿Qué quieres Ron?... pregunto molesta... ¿qué te pasa?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo... reclamo Ron... ¿cual es tu afán por volver al lado del estúpido de Malfoy?... ¿cualquiera diría que te interesa su suerte?

-Pues si... me interesa lo que le pase... aseguro Hermione altiva... no creo que eso sea tu problema

-Pero Hermi... ¿de que hablas?... ¿tu y Malfoy?... ¿desde cuando?... ¿en que momento?... ¿por qué?... pregunto suplicante

-Son muchas preguntas Ron... de las cuales no tengo respuesta... paso... solo se eso... solo se que Draco ha cambiado mi vida... intento explicarse

El pelirrojo la soltó, cuando descubrió en sus ojos miel, que sus palabras eran ciertas.

-¡NO!... eso no es posible... no tu Hermione... tu no puedes hacerme esto... no con Malfoy... casi grito Ron furioso

Y en un arrebato de tristeza y rabia, la tomo por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y sin dudarlo la beso.

Este acto tomo a Hermione de sorpresa, quien en un primer momento no supo que hacer. Antiguos sentimientos se agolparon en tropel en su corazón, mientras intentaba razonar la situación. Intento en vano encontrar una razón para olvidarse de la locura que implicaba amar a Draco Malfoy, tratando de entregarse a la posibilidad de rescatar algo con Ronald Weasley, pero no la encontró. Simplemente aquel beso era vació, hueco, sin la menor chispa de pasión que en un pasado tuvo.

Coloco sus manos sobre el pecho masculino y empujándolo, se separo de Ron

-Lo siento Ron... pero ya no hay nada... entre tu y yo ya no hay nada... confeso Hermione mirándolo fijamente.

La verdad cayo duramente sobre el corazón de Ron, quien sin encontrar fuerzas la soltó y bajando la mirada se alejo de ella.

Harry aun permanecía sentado en las sillas de jardín, pensando y calculando su siguiente paso a seguir en el embrollo que se había convertido el descubrir que Draco estaba vivo y que Snape quizás no era tan culpable del delito por el cual pagaba condena en Azkaban.

Sus pensamientos fueron rotos, al ver que Draco regresaba hacia él. Pero su actitud era diferente. Parecía furioso.

-Malfoy ¿que ocurre?... pregunto preocupado cuando el rubio le paso por un lado sin mirarlo

El rostro de Draco había perdido todo rastro de color y apretaba la mandíbula con tal fuerza que las venas de sus sienes se veían latir a un ritmo acelerado.

Harry se sobresalto al escucharlo azotar la puerta principal de la casona. Pensó en seguirlo pero al escuchar pasos tras él, volvió la mirada y vio a Ron subiendo la escalinata con una mirada triste y derrotada

-Ron ¿qué ha pasado?... pregunto Harry de nuevo tomando a su amigo por los brazos, en busca de una respuesta

-No me quiere... no me quiere... no me quiere...

Era lo único que decía el pelirrojo sin cesar de repetirlo.

Por su parte Draco caminaba de un lado para otro en el salón principal de la casona. Parecía una fiera enjaulada deseosa de libertad.

Se pasaba la mano por su cabellera platinada, en un intento por calmarse, en un intento por no seguir su primer impulso: asesinar.

El corazón le latía a cien por minuto, sentía la garganta seca. Intentaba no cerrar los ojos para que la imagen no se volviera a repetir en su cabeza.

-Hola Guapo... ¿por qué aquí tan solito?... dijo una seductora voz procedente de la amplia escalera.

Draco volvió su mirada hacia la voz y vio con disgusto que la prima Penélope descendía lentamente por las escaleras.

-Pensé que estabas en la playa con el resto... dijo Draco tratando de disimular

-Pues ya ves que no... decidí descansar un poco... y fue un acierto hacerlo... dijo acercándose hasta el rubio con coquetería.

Draco no tenia la mas mínima intención de soportarla, así que disculpándose trato de alejarse del lugar

-No... no te vallas... no me dejes solita... le pidió mientras lo sujetaba del brazo con ambas manos... he podido notar que estas molesto... seguro a sido por Hermione... ella es tan difícil... yo aun no entiendo porque estas con ella... si podrías tener a alguien mucho mas interesante y menos conflictiva.

Los sentidos de Draco se pusieron en alerta. Sabia perfectamente las intenciones de aquella mujer que lo miraba con deseo.

-Creo que será mejor que te vallas con tu familia... tu esposo debe estar esperándote... dijo Draco cortante.

-Que va... Chistofer a volado a Paris... y mi familia...esos están muy entretenidos... dijo Penélope restando importancia al asunto... pero si tu quieres puedes entretenerme... te aseguro que puedo hacerte gemir tanto o mejor que como lo hace mi primita.

-Nos has estado espiando... pregunto Draco sorprendido y molesto.

-No de ninguna manera... es solo que mi habitación queda al lado de la de ustedes... respondió Penélope sin disimular su envidia.

Se enganchó fuertemente al cuello de Draco, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él intento soltarse, pero aquella mujer era muy persistente

-Vamos cariño... no hay nadie aquí... suplico ella lascivamente... podemos hacerlo donde tu quieras, en la alfombra, en el sofá... donde prefieras...

Tropezaron con el sofá y sin poder evitarlo Draco se vio atrapado por Penélope quien sumamente complacida cayo sobre él y comenzó a besar su cuello.

Cerro los ojos al sentir su aliento sobre su boca. Y en una fracción de segundos la imagen que hacia escasos minutos había contemplado en los jardines, se apodero de su razón.

Una puntada de dolor volvió a hacer que sus sentidos se nublaran. No quería pensar que para Hermione lo vivido a su lado, no era tan importante como lo era para él. No quería imaginársela en brazos de otro hombre que no fuera él. Se negaba a creer que ella, había preferido volver al pasado, antes de siquiera intentar vivir un futuro a su lado. Pero la imagen volvía a repetirse. Podía sentir la lava de los celos correr por sus venas.

Un sabor amargo en su boca y una lengua aterciopelada tratando de juguetear con la suya, le hizo recobrar el sentido de realidad y al abrir los ojos contemplo a Penélope besándolo con furia. Sumamente asqueado y fastidiado la empujo con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la mujer cayera en el suelo.

Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en el rostro de Penélope mientras intentaba entender que había ocurrido.

Draco se levanto del sofá y se limpio los labios con repulsión.

-Pero Draco ¿que paso?... dijo llorosa levantando su mano hacia él.

-No me toques... dijo él apartándose.

Alzo la mirada y contemplo unos ojos miel que lo miraban desorbitados.

Hermione estaba de pie frente a él. Draco la miro con odio y frialdad. Paso por su lado hacia el segundo piso de la casona.

-Hermione prima... no es lo que tu piensas... él fue el que ataco... yo... yo...

Pero la morena no escuchaba las explicaciones que su prima intentaba dar, ni se percató del momento en que Penélope se había callado la sentir que las palabras de atragantaban en su boca, porque en ese momento solo quería entender que estaba ocurriendo.

Camino con paso decidido tras de Draco y al entrar en la habitación lo encontró empacando sus cosas.

-TE EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN MALFOY... grito exasperada... ¿QUÉ HACÍAS CON MI PRIMA?

Draco clavo sus ojos grises en ella, su mirada irradiaba tanta furia, que la morena se estremeció temerosa, pero eso no la detuvo para dejarse llevar por la rabia y los celos

-¿Qué no te fue suficiente con mi tía abuela?... o fue acaso que Penélope te dio una suma considerable para complacerla...

Draco la ignoro. Hermione se sintió traicionada

-¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿por qué?

Hermione estallo a llorar mientras se abalanzo sobre él y comenzó a golpearlo con las manos cerradas en puños.

Draco la detuvo y tomándola por las muñecas la domino.

-¿Qué paso Draco?... pregunto dolida... dime ¿que paso?... esta mañana me dijiste que te gustaba... yo pensé que eras feliz conmigo... que estabas dispuesto a intentarlo a mi lado...

-Lo mismo pensé yo... dijo apretando los dientes.

Draco apretó aun mas las muñecas de Hermione tratando de ignorar sus sollozos y sus suplicas de que la soltara...

-Pero veo que me equivoque... si verme con Penélope te ha causado daño pues me alegro...

El rubio quería profundizar el dolor físico y espiritual con sus manos y con sus palabras, pero al ver como el rostro de ella estaba mojado por las lagrimas y su actitud derrotada, sintió algo que nunca antes había experimentado. La soltó asustado al comprender que se había enamorado.

Hermione cayo de rodillas y hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos dio rienda suelta al dolor que le causaba saberse enamorada de alguien que quizás no se lo merecía.

Draco no pudo soportar verla así, y por encima de la rabia que sentía, la tomo por los brazos y ella se dejo sentar al borde de la cama.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto?... pregunto Hermione una vez mas

-Yo no hice nada... fue tu prima la que intento algo... dijo Draco mientras continuaba metiendo su ropa en la maleta... sin embargo eso ya no importa... porque me voy... para que no tengas que dar explicaciones... para que tu y Weasley sean felices.

Las ultimas palabras hicieron a Hermione reaccionar.

-¿De que hablas?...

Draco intento ignorarla de nuevo, pero ella no se lo permitió. Le arrebato la camisa que él pretendía empacar y lo obligo a mirarla

-¿A que te refieres con eso de que Ron y yo seamos felices?...

-Me crees idiota... ¿o que?... exploto Draco... yo los vi... en los jardines... los vi... te besaba y tu le correspondías... estabas ahí dejándote acariciar por otro hombre que no era yo...

Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca, para evitar sonreír. Ahora lo entendía todo. Ahora comprendía su actitud. Aunque lo de su prima no estaba del todo claro, sospechaba que quizás los celos le habían hecho actuar así.

-_"Pero... si esta celoso... si ha reaccionado de esa manera... es porque quizás..._", medito ella mientras su corazón latía rebosante.

Y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo. Draco se quedo inmóvil sin entender ese repentino gesto, tan fuera de lugar en toda aquella discusión.

Sin dar explicaciones comenzó a llenar su pálido rostro de besos. Draco no sabia como reaccionar. Eran tan inverosímiles aquellas muestras de cariño que solo atino a dejarla hacer.

Sin embargo su mayor sorpresa fue sentir sus labios y su lengua apoderarse de su boca. Correspondió con deleite al beso, aun contra su orgullo, dejándose llevar por el momento, pero solo fue cuando se vio sobre ella en la cama que tuvo la imperiosa necesidad de buscar una explicación.

-Ya va... me vas a volver loco... dijo Draco deteniendo las manos femeninas que ya iban rumbo al cierre de su pantalón... no entiendo nada... por favor dame al menos una explicación.

Ella sonrió y empujándolo, logro colocarse sobre él.

Se alzo, colocando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y desabotonando su camisa comenzó a acariciar su pecho

-¿Quieres una explicación ahora?... pregunto mientras se relamía los labios... o la prefieres mas tarde...

Draco no supo que contestar. Todo era tan confuso, pero al ver como ella se quitaba la blusa y luego su ropa interior supo que las explicaciones estaban de mas.

Un beso tras otro dio rienda a la pasión y el deseo, mientras se ayudaron mutuamente a desvestirse.

Hermione acaricio suavemente el miembro masculino, haciéndolo que se despertara rápidamente, y cuando estaba completamente fuerte y viril lo atrapo entre sus muslos y deslizándolo lentamente por su concavidad, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo dentro de ella.

Draco no dejaba de acariciar sus pechos, mientras sentía cada movimiento felino de ella sobre él.

Lentamente comenzó a subir y bajar sobre las caderas masculinas, las cuales respondieron en el acto acoplándose al mismo ritmo.

Él coloco su manos en las caderas de ella para ayudarla a lograr que las penetraciones se hicieran mas rápidas y profundas.

Draco estaba extasiado al contemplar como los pechos de Hermione danzaban al mismo compás de sus movimientos sobre él. Y en su mente no había cabida para otro pensamiento que no fuera tratar de complacerla y hacerla feliz por el resto de su vida.

Ella tomo las manos de él y las coloco sobre sus pechos, y cerrando sus ojos se entrego a sus caricias y al pleno disfrute de las sensaciones que la presencia masculina dentro de ella le hacían gemir y sentirse plena y completa, dispuesta a intentar borrar de la piel, los labios y el corazón de Draco cualquier otra fragancia, otro sabor u otro nombre que no fueran los suyos.

Juntos llegaron al limite dejándose embriagar por completo.

Draco recibió a Hermione en un abrazo cuando ella se dejo caer sobre su pecho. Exhaustos continuaron las caricias.

Al cabo de unos minutos ella pregunto

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar, que después de lo que me has hecho sentir y descubrir, yo podría preferir el pasado a estar contigo?

-Y ¿cómo puedes tu pensar que después de haberte reencontrado y llegar a conocerte plenamente pueda desear a otra que no seas tu?... pregunto a su vez Draco.

Se miraron durante un instante, y luego tiernamente se abrazaron.

Las horas pasaron y el hambre se apodero de ellos. Bajaron hasta la cocina y entre risas y caricias prepararon algo para comer.

Mientras la comida se cocinaba sobre el fuego de la estufa, Draco consiguió en la nevera algo que llamo su atención. Miro el frasco de colores llamativos y en letras desordenadas decía: _"Chocolate fundido... listo para la decoración de sus tortas_". Una idea surgió en su mente y acercándose a un desprevenida Hermione quien terminaba de picar unas frutas, la abrazo por detrás y abriendo el frasco vertió parte del contenido en el escote de ella.

-¡Hey!...¿pero que haces loco?... grito ella apartándose de él.

Con una media sonrisa, le hizo un gesto con su dedo, invitándola a acercarse.

-Disculpa mi torpeza, ven y te lo quito...

Ella se acerco. Él tomo un paño y desabotonando los primeros tres botones de la blusa intento limpiar.

-Esto no funciona... creo que tendré que hacerlo de otra forma.

Hermione comprendió lo que Draco pretendía, pero no opuso resistencia.

El rubio termino de desabotonar la blusa y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una expresión de sorpresa cuando comprobó que la morena no llevaba ropa interior, por lo que presuroso se dispuso sin problemas a quitar el chocolate de su piel con sus labios y su lengua.

Ella acaricio sus cabellos platinados, mientras disfrutaba sus caricias.

La situación estaba comenzando a adquirir la misma temperatura de las llamas de la estufa, cuando ruidos provenientes del salón indicaron que ya la familia regresaba de la playa.

Rápidamente Hermione se abotono la blusa y Draco se arreglo el cabello.

Salieron a la sala y el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco cuando vio a la prima Penélope hablando con la señora Granger.

-Si abre la boca... la convertiré en algo feo y repugnante... sentencio Hermione.

-Eso no funcionara... nadie notara la diferencia... dijo Draco fingiendo seriedad.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

-Esto es serio Draco... te imaginas que le cuente a mi madre... o al resto de la familia...

-Tranquila no dirá nada... porque simplemente no hay nada que decir... dijo Draco con tono triunfal...

-No me digas que... le borraste la memoria... pregunto Hermione sin disimular su asombro

Al ver la sonrisa en su rostro supo que no se equivocaba al pensar tal cosa

-Pero no puedes ir por allí, borrándole la memoria a la gente... dijo Hermione algo indignada.

-No es momento para reglas de moral... le recordó Draco... el fin justifica los medios...

Hermione no tuvo mas remedio que reconocer que él tenia razón, al menos en parte.

La cena transcurrió en total armonía.

Y mientras degustaban algunos pocos de un buen coñac en el salón principal, Draco y el señor Granger conversaban sobre el paseo que al día siguiente se daría en el yate familiar, y Hermione junto a su madre planeaban que ponerse para el baile, que en la noche siguiente se llevaría a cabo.

Un rato mas tarde cuando ya casi todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones, el timbre de la puerta sonó delicadamente.

Minutos mas tardes por la estancia hizo su aparición una elegante mujer de no mas de cincuenta años. La señora Granger al verla se levanto emocionada.

-Greta Varonecci... pero que sorpresa tan agradable.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron con cariño. Algunos de los hombres que aun quedaban en el salón no pudieron evitar manifestar su admiración ante tal escultural mujer.

Draco trago fuerte al verla, un vació en el estomago le hizo sentir un leve mareo

_-"Esto no puede ser... no puede ser... esto no puede estar pasando... esto no puede sucederme a mi", _pensó angustiado a medida que la mujer se acercaba hasta Hermione.

N/A: Hasta aquí... claro por lo momentos... jejejeje

Pero aprovecho la ocasión para agradecer nuevamente (dirán que soy fastidiosa, pero que otra cosa puedo hacer que agradecerles los buenos que son conmigo tomándosele la molestia de dejar sus RR)... )...

Por tal motivo quisiera hacerlo personalmente, pero en vista de que es algo imposible, pues voy a agradecerlo de uno en uno... el que se me escape... es porque no había leído su RR para el momento que escribí esto...

Aquí vamos:

Gracias infinitas y un cariñoso beso a:

**Mayra Potter**

**Meichen-Chan**

**Paula86**

**Seyriu**

**Marce**

**Miss-Andreina-Snape**

**Tifanny**

**Zephypotter**

**TinaKaori**

**xXHaylieBlackXx**

**Marcemagonagal Tonks**

**OthiaraO**

**Anilec**

**Ahgness Black**

**PauMalfoy**

**Hitomi Felton-Zaira Malfoy**

**Sany**

**Seyruu**

**Aleja M**

**La Belle Evans**

**Carito Black**

**anna**

AlbytaMandrake Madeshiko Malfoy zoe simitis Isa 

**Sole**

**black suck**

**theShadowInTheWord**

**BeivitehingMiaMalfoyErrelot**

**lunatica 87**

**Magaro Urashima**

**PaulyGranger**

**Adri 990**

**Chiwi**

**Alex black bird**

**Terry Moon**

**wie-lo**

**chimi nuechan**

**Jildool Minraelistis**

**SerleenaEd**

**amintajuliette**

**Lady Voldemort**

**Naneta Malfoy**

**Carla Gray**

**aNitA**

**Kairi Akade**

**Dan Grint**


	10. Cap 10

ANHELOS ROTOS.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Draco volvió a sentarse al presentir que sus piernas no soportarían mas su peso, a causa del temblor inusitado que estaba dominando su cuerpo.

El señor Granger lo observo con el entrecejo fruncido y sin poder evitarlo le pregunto:

-Ocurre algo Draco...

El rubio dio un respingo y volviendo la mirada hacia su "suegro" dijo, tratando de disimular al máximo su nerviosismo

-No... no...

Sin embargo el señor Granger podía intuir que su "yerno" estaba atravesando por algún dilema de suma gravedad, ya que su actitud de pronto y sin aparente explicación había cambiado. Se le notaba nervioso, pálido y sudoroso a pesar del frió del lugar.

Sin querer Draco había vuelto a fijar sus ojos en la recién llegada, mientras apretaba la varita mágica oculta en su chaqueta. Tuvo que vencer, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, el deseo de desaparecer a esa mujer.

-Es una mujer muy atractiva ¿verdad?.

El comentario del señor Granger llego a los oídos de Draco; aun así tardo un poco en analizarlo, pero cuando su cerebro capto la suspicacia que bañaban aquellas palabras, se puso aun mas nervioso.

-¿Quién?... pregunto fingiendo inocencia

-Por favor Draco... no disimules conmigo... se que Greta a captado tu atención, al igual que lo ha hecho con el resto de los hombres aquí presentes... reconoció el señor Granger con un dejo de molestia en su voz... y no puedo negar que es una mujer muy atractiva... pero eres el novio de mi hija... así que voy a pedirte que intentes medirte un poco.

Draco trago saliva y asintió rápidamente, mientras pensaba

-_"Si usted supiera la verdadera razón... me echaría a patadas de aquí"._

Se levanto lentamente y sin importarle nada, abandono la sala y casi corrió al jardín interior de la casona.

Llego hasta una pared abrigada con una hermosa enredadera de verde follaje. Allí se recostó, mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas e intentar asumir su habitual actitud Malfoy.

Pero no podía. Sabia muy bien que la presencia de aquella mujer podría echar por tierra sus intenciones de cambiar de vida.

Hermione por su parte, mantenía una conversación animada con la amiga de su madre. No podía evitar sentirse algo intimidada ante su presencia.

Y como no sentirse así, al lado de una mujer casi veinte años mas que ella, que lucia tan lozana y joven.

Con una piel de tez bronceada, una hermosa cabellera azabache, unos impresionantes ojos violeta y un cuerpo bien moldeado que podía hacer arrancar fácilmente suspiros y comentarios halagadores de cualquier hombre que se enorgulleciera de serlo.

-Me siento molto feliche de verte... cara mía... dijo Greta mientras tomaba el rostro de Hermione entre una de sus manos... no te veo desde que eras una bambina...

Y para completar, aquel melodioso acento italiano, que en su boca sonaba muy seductor.

Hermione sonrió y le dijo servicial

-Es agradable volver a verla... ¿se quedara mucho tiempo?

-Niente, niente... ando solo de pasada... la mía casa de verano esta en el camino... solo viene a saludar.

-Pero Greta, ya cae la noche... quédate... y mañana en la mañana sigues tu ruta... la invito la señora Granger.

-Noe posible... no quiero ser la sua molestia... se intento disculpar.

-Por favor Greta que cosas dices... quédate, la tía abuela estará feliz de verte y así aprovechas y conoces al futuro esposo de Hermione

Greta sonrió sorprendida y sin poder evitar la curiosidad dijo emocionada.

-OH cara mía... que gran sorpresa... ¿y donde esta ese picolo sinvergoña?...

Hermione se sonrojo un poco y sonriendo apenada, busco con la mirada a Draco. Se extraño al no verlo y disculpándose fue a buscarlo. Recorrió buena parte del piso inferior de la casona hasta que lo encontró.

Estaba sentado en uno de los escalones que conducían a la parte trasera de la casona, desde donde se podía ver una formación montañosa aunque poco visibles, porque la noche ya había comenzado a caer.

Draco tenia la mirada perdida, fija en la lejanía. Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percato de la llegada de Hermione, ni cuando ella se sentó a su lado, solo cuando sintió el calor de su mano rozarle el muslo, regreso a la realidad.

-¿Qué tienes Draco?... ¿te sientes mal?... pregunto Hermione preocupada

Él pensó por un momento, antes de contestar, que quizás aquella seria una excusa perfecta: fingir que estaba enfermo hasta que Greta desapareciera. Pero esa no era una solución.

-No... solo salí un rato a observar la noche... respondió volviendo su mirada al cielo nocturno.

-¿Seguro?... volvió a insistir ella, al no estar muy convencida de sus palabras.

-Si... no te preocupes...

Draco le sonrió, tomo su mano y la beso con ternura.

-Alguien quiere conocerte... insinuó Hermione acariciando su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Si...¿quién?... pregunto Draco distraído.

-La amiga de mi mamá... Greta Varonecci... respondió Hermione alegre

Otra vez el nudo en la garganta. Quizás la idea de la enfermedad repentina no era una mala idea, después de todo.

-Aquí están... dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

La señora Granger los miro, como una madre que consigue a un hijo revoltoso después de horas de ardua búsqueda.

-Vamos al salón... les invito sonriente

Draco iba tras Hermione, sintiendo el calor de ella, mientras su mano descansaba entre aquellos suaves dedos femeninos.

Aun cuando de nuevo el miedo afloro en su corazón; con dolorosa pena, comprendió que no tenia mas remedio que aceptar los acontecimientos que con certeza se desarrollarían. Desde el mas hondo rincón de su alma, aquella actitud fría y soberbia que alguna vez lo caracterizó, y que había quedado en el pasado, estaba nuevamente haciéndose presente aun contra su lógica, porque su corazón sabia que era la única forma de hacer lo que ya tenia pensado.

Justo allí, en medio del salón, al lado de una monumental columna de mármol, Greta Varonecci hablaba pausadamente con el señor Granger y algunos otros.

Volvió su mirada hacia el trío de personas que se acercaban, y al contemplar aquellos ojos grises, sus recuerdos se removieron bruscamente.

-Greta... este es Draco Malfoy... el novio de Hermione... dijo la señora Granger satisfecha y orgullosa.

Ambos se miraron por un instante, mientras sentían que el tiempo se detenía, y sus corazones dejaban de latir.

Un rayo de conciencia llego a la mente de la deidad italiana y con un elegante ademán dijo:

-Multo Pleachere... señoreé Malfoy...

Draco inclino su cabeza y haciendo gala de sus refinados modales dijo

-El gusto es mío señora...

-Pronto van a casarse... continuo la señora Granger mientras abrazaba a la pareja con afecto... realmente estoy muy feliz... quizás pronto me hagan abuela.

Hermione se sonrojo y de reojo intento buscar los ojos de Draco, pero se desconcertó al notar que él y Greta estaban fundidos en la misma mirada.

La italiana rompió el contacto visual, volviendo su mirada a la morena y sonriendo educadamente dijo

-Te felicito, cara mía...

Una nueva conversación surgió entre los allí reunidos, haciendo que Greta debiera prestar atención. Draco por su parte se alejo de ellos. Hermione fue tras él.

-¿Sucede algo?... pregunto Hermione con una puntada de miedo y duda en su corazón.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza... creo que mejor me voy a dormir... se excuso Draco volviendo su mirada a ella.

-No me mientas... se que te pasa algo... por favor dime que esta pasando... le exigió molesta

-Estoy cansado Hermione... y tu eres la culpable... dijo tratando de sonar casual.

Hermione sonrió, pero con la duda aun presente.

-En serio... necesito descansar... nos vemos en la habitación.

Y mientras le daba un dulce beso en los labios, Draco alzo su mirada, encontrando unos destellantes puntos violetas fijos en él.

Sintiendo un escalofrió, se separo de Hermione y alejándose comenzó a subir las escaleras.

La morena volvió su mirada rápidamente tras ella y por unos segundos logro captar la mirada de Greta sobre Draco, antes de que ésta reaccionara y volviera a prestar atención a la conversación que seguía alrededor de ella.

La duda se hizo mas profunda, comenzando a tomar forma en la mente de Hermione. La forma de un doloroso presentimiento.

Tras deshacerse de sus primas, que nuevamente quería acaparar su atención, llego a la habitación dispuesta a encarar a Draco y poderse así quitarse aquella duda que le carcomía, pero lo encontró sumido en un profundo sueño.

Pensó por un momento que fingía, pero al sentir su ronca respiración, comprendió que en realidad dormía, y no encontrando el valor para despertarlo, no le quedo mas remedio que postergar sus ansias de saber.

Un trinar de pajarillos, obligo a Hermione a abrir los ojos, encontrándose sola en la cama. Recorrió la habitación con su mirada, y no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada al verlo frente al ventanal. Miraba al horizonte, como intentando divisar algo mas allá del alcance de su visión.

Ella se levanto y camino hasta él. Lo abrazo con fuerza por detrás, mientras susurraba un buenos días. El acaricio sus manos respondiendo a su saludo. Luego se volvió y la abrazo con fuerza y deseo, hundiendo sus labios en el cuello femenino para lograr así llenarlo de besos.

Se detuvo al sentir como Hermione correspondía a sus caricias, dispuesta a ir mas allá para dejar desbordar la pasión.

Pero un sentimiento de culpa lo domino y excusándose dijo

-Es tarde... ya todos deben estar esperándonos.

Algo frustrada, ella se obligo a reconocer que debían ir al encuentro de la familia. De seguro estaban todos listo para partir el puerto, donde abordarían el yate familiar, navegaian en el inmenso mar, y se detendrían en el puerto de Mónaco para ir a la ciudad de compras.

El rubio la contemplaba mientras se vestía, sintiendo que las fuerzas que había logrado acumular la noche anterior para poder cumplir con el propósito que se había impuesto, lo estaban abandonando, siendo remplazadas por la idea de que, quizás nada pasaría, y que solo estaba haciendo de todo aquello una tormenta. Pero recordó dos destellos violetas que como flechas hirieron sus esperanzas.

-Estoy lista... vamos...

Draco respiro aliviado al no distinguir la esbelta figura de la italiana en las afueras de la casona, por lo que se apresuro a abordar el auto junto con Hermione, la prima Michelle y el primo Thomas.

Durante el viaje intento mantenerse sereno y risueño, logrando así, sin proponérselo, que Hermione no recordara nada sobre sus dudas y presentimientos

Sin embargo la paz y la armonía no duraron mucho en el corazón de Draco.

Allí en la proa del yate, estaba Greta Varonecci luciendo realmente atractiva, con un hermoso sombrero de pajilla, un traje de baño de dos piezas y una florida tela trasparente atada alrededor de su cintura, que cubría sus piernas, pero que dejaban ver sus curvas sin problemas.

Algunas mujeres no pudieron evitar sentirse envidiosas y opacadas al notar la actitud de los hombres, que sin el mayor disimulo no dejaban de detallar a la italiana. Draco tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, sin embargo sus motivos no eran contemplar su espectacular cuerpo, el cual conocía casi a la perfección, sino un motivo mucho mas fuerte e importante.

Con cariño ayudó Hermione a subir al yate, y ambos caminaron hacia la popa, para sentarse mientras zarpaban.

Draco miro por encima del hombro de Hermione tratando de localizar a Greta, y con alivio vio que ella no pretendía abandonar el lugar que ocupaba.

Pocos minutos después partieron mar adentro. Olvidando un poco sus temores Draco abrazo a Hermione, mientras el aire marino les acariciaba el rostro a medida que dejaban atrás el puerto.

Ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de él, dejándose adormecer por los latidos de su corazón.

Él comenzó a juguetear con algunos rizos rebeldes de la cabellera femenina, mientras la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo.

-Lamento interrumpir... dijo Michelle algo tímida... pero ya llegamos...

Hermione abrió los ojos, y mirando a su prima y luego a su alrededor, comprendió que debía abandonar aquel cálido lugar que los brazos de Draco le proporcionaban.

-A donde vas... pregunto Draco algo sorprendido

-Voy a acompañarlas a comprar algunas cosas en la ciudad... se disculpo Hermione... puedes quedarte con mi papá... están en los camarotes... jugando póquer...

-Puedo ir contigo... sugirió Draco al comprender que no quería apartarse de su lado.

-Me encantaría Draco, pero te vas a aburrir... reconoció Hermione

El rubio permaneció de pie, observando a la morena marcharse junto a su familia, mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de despejar un poco su mente por medio del póquer, pero alguien tenia otros planes para él.

Su cuerpo se tenso al sentir un brazo que rodeo su cintura de forma posesiva, mientras una voz aterciopelada susurraba en su oído

-Al fin solos caro mío

Draco miro a su alrededor con desesperación, rogando que nadie fuera testigo de aquella escena. Y al parecer así era, la proa del yate estaba completamente solitaria.

-Tan desagradable te ha resultado volver a verme... ¿qué no te has molestado si quiera en dirigirme la palabra?... pregunto Greta dolida.

Draco intento asumir una actitud hostil, pero al verse enceguecido por el resplandor violeta de sus ojos sus defensas se derrumbaron.

-Siento que hallas pensado así... intento disculparse... aunque debo admitir... que... en realidad me he sentido incomodo al verte.

-Puedo entenderlo... dijo Greta mientras se apartaba de Draco y sentándose en una amplia silla, le invito a sentarse a su lado... Hermione es muy bonita.

Él no dijo nada. No sabia que decir. Pero en realidad: ¿Qué podía decir?.

Greta le sonrió con cariño, parecía no querer nada mas allá que simplemente hablar. Aun así no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso

-Ven Draco... hablemos... no pido nada mas... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos... ven... le invito Greta confirmando así los presentimientos del rubio.

Draco se sentó al lado de la italiana y sin poder dejar de mirarla fijamente, ella continuo hablando con tranquilidad

-Me alegra saber que has decidido cambiar de oficio... que has decidido formar un hogar... el hogar que no quisiste formar conmigo.

-No digas eso Greta... me haces sentir mal... se defendió Draco... en aquel tiempo eso no estaba en mis planes... además yo era muy joven

-Y yo muy vieja... reconoció Greta con algo de amargura

-Sabes bien que eso a mi nunca me importo... dijo molesto... si bien te conocí bajo unas circunstancias poco ortodoxas... el tiempo que pase a tu lado fue uno de los mejores de mi vida.

Greta sonrió agradecida. Luego volvió su mirada hacia la inmensidad del mar.

-Entonces ¿por que nunca mas me buscaste?... ¿por qué no contestaste mis cartas?... le reprocho ella... cualquiera diría que querías olvidarme por completo.

-Pues no... realmente fue muy difícil olvidarte... reconoció Draco... pero sabes bien que no quería ser un mantenido...

-Te ofrecí trabajo en mis empresas... le recordó mirándolo nuevamente... pudiste convertirte en un empresario de renombre

-Y estar por siempre bajo tu dominio... pregunto él con ironía... no fui hecho para eso... me gusta la libertad.

-¿Mi dominio?... cualquiera pensaría que soy una bruja dispuesta a hechizarte... dijo indignada.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario.

-Yo solo era una mujer enamorada de un hombre... continuo ella

-Pues yo era un chiquillo intentando ser un hombre... reconoció Draco interrumpiéndola... por eso no me reproches el que me halla ido... así debía ser.

Greta afirmo las palabras de él con un movimiento de su cabeza, volvió de nuevo a mirar el mar

-¿Dónde la conociste?... pregunto Greta luego de unos minutos de silencio

-En el colegio...dijo él sin pensarlo.

-Entonces...ella es... aquella chica... de la que una vez me hablaste...

-¿De que hablas?...¿Cuál chica?... pregunto Draco confundido

-Esa chica... la que te hacia enervar la sangre...a la que siempre insultabas... la que una vez te abofeteo cuando insultaste a uno de sus amigos... a esa chica que por alguna extraña razón era una de las pocas cosas que añorabas de tu pasado... le recordó Greta.

El corazón de Draco dio un vuelco. Había olvidado aquella confesión, dicha en un momento de fragilidad emocional, cuando los recuerdos de su pasado luchaban por atormentarlo.

Era cierto. Y el tiempo se había encargado de que esa verdad quedara en el olvido.

¿Cuando había reconocido que Hermione era un recuerdo constante, no lo recordaba, solo sabia que en cierta forma mantenerla presente, era un asidero al pasado, para no perder del todo su verdadera identidad. Pero un día, al comprender que era hora de asumir su nueva condición, se hizo el propósito de olvidar y allí había incluido a Hermione.

Ahora podía entenderlo. Ahora todo quedaba mas claro.

Por eso no le fue difícil rendirse ante ella, porque desde siempre, muy en el fondo había significado algo para él.

-Es ella ¿verdad?... volvió a preguntar Greta insistente

-Si... es ella... confirmo Draco aun sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Y ella ¿sabe lo que eras?... a ¿que te dedicabas?... continuo ella interrogando

-Si... dijo Draco bajando la mirada.

-Y sus padres...¿lo saben?

-No...

-Pues ese si que es un problema... bufo Greta aparentando consternación... me imagino su reacción... la admirada Hermione unida a un hombre con un pasado nada decente

Ella siguió hablando, pero Draco ya no escuchaba, solo la contemplo por un momento y en su mente aparecieron uno a uno, miles de rostros femeninos, casi todos sin nombre. Y solo en ese momento entendió su condición y se sintió asqueado de su realidad.

-Y cuando piensan casarse... porque si mal no recuerdo una vez me dijiste que no creías en el matrimonio...

De nuevo la voz de Greta se hizo audible para Draco.

-No voy a casarme con Hermione... respondió con voz trémula

-¿Por qué?... pregunto ella sorprendida

-Por que no la merezco...

Draco se levantó dejando a Greta sumamente confundida. Bajó hasta los camarotes, pero no busco al señor Granger para jugar póquer, quería estar solo para pensar.

Ya de regreso a la casona, Hermione le mostraba sus compras a Draco quien permanecía recostado del copete de la cama, observándola en absoluto silencio.

Aun no sabia como hacerlo, pero tenia que hacerlo. Su decisión ya estaba tomada.

La morena comentaba algo sobre el baile de esa noche. Draco se coloco detrás de ella y la abrazo suavemente.

Quería sentirla.

Quería tenerla por ultima vez.

Ella sonrió ante el gesto y continuo hablando, pero él la interrumpió cuando busco sus labios para besarlos.

Fue un beso distinto, un beso profundo pero sutil.

Hermione correspondió de igual forma, acariciándolo tan dulcemente a Draco, como él la acariciaba a ella.

Se separaron lentamente.

Draco comenzó a quitarle la blusa, desabotonando cada botón sin prisa, retirando luego la tela con cautela. Coloco una mano en la cintura de ella y la otra la dejo descansar sobre su cuello, mientras la miraba tratando de perderse en lo profundo de su alma.

Con la yemas de sus dedos recorrió el camino de su piel hasta uno de sus pechos, donde se detuvo. Su otra mano ya había trepado por su espalda hasta el broche de su ropa interior.

Hermione continuaba acariciándolo, sin perder detalle de lo que él hacia, sintiendo un estremecimiento con cada uno de sus gestos.

Una vez que el torso de Hermione quedo desnudo, Draco aproximo su boca hasta uno de sus pezones. Deposito allí un beso, para luego palpar con la piel de sus mejillas la suavidad de ese lugar. Luego le toco el turno a su lengua, quien mas ávidamente recorrió cada centímetro recibiendo como recompensa ahogados gemidos.

Mientras él continuaba deleitándose, ella bajo sus manos por entre sus pantalones, hasta mas allá de su cintura, para regalar caricias sin limites.

Completamente al desnudo, se dejaron caer sobre la cama.

Hermione le dio paso a su intimidad, mientras lo abrazaba con sus piernas.

Con su miembro viril y fuertemente erguido Draco le acaricio los muslos, sus entrepiernas, y cada rincón del húmedo lugar que palpitaba ardientemente por abrigarlo.

Sin mas preámbulos se adentro en ella, haciéndola gemir deseosa de iniciar el encuentro.

Los besos continuaban bajo una lluvia de embestidas de él sobre ella, llenándola por completo, hasta lograr el máximo contacto.

Hechos uno solo, sintieron fundirse en una marea de ardiente y dulce pasión.

-Prométeme que siempre será así... le pidió suplicante, con voz entrecortada, aun temblando bajo el peso masculino.

Draco la miro y no encontró que decirle, simplemente volvió a besarla.

Pero ese beso no tuvo el mismo significado para ambos.

Para ella: el compromiso por parte de él de cumplir con su promesa. Para él: la despedida.

El salón principal de la casona estaba exquisitamente decorado y ampliamente iluminado. El ruido de la música, las charlas y las risas se mezclaban en un solo conjunto que hacia denotar la alegría que reinaba entre los presentes.

Sin embargo alguien, sentado en una de las mesas del mas alejado rincón, no disfrutaba para nada del momento. Mantenía sus ojos grises clavados en el vaso que tenia al frente, mientras encontraba el valor para hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Hermione se acerco hasta él con un amplia sonrisa, pero al notar su semblante pregunto

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada... dijo sin atreverse a mirarla

-Y entonces ¿por qué tan solito?... dijo mientras acariciaba sus manos, que descansaban sobre la mesa.

-Porque tu me has dejado solito... respondió intentando de olvidar sus pensamientos.

-OH... pero que mala he sido... dijo Hermione juguetona... vamos... bailemos... esa canción me gusta mucho.

Draco la acompaño hasta la pista de baile, reconociendo que aceptar aquello, en nada ayudaba a sus propósitos.

Se abrazaron y comenzaron a moverse despacio al ritmo de la música.

Él la sostenía por la cintura escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, y ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

Se sentía plena y completa. Nunca hubiese podido imaginar que aquel hombre, haría renacer en ella, de nuevo, las ansias de amar y ser amada.

Anhelo con toda su alma, poder quedarse allí por toda la eternidad, allí entre los brazos, entregarse por completo y ser solo de ella y para ella, sin tener que pensar en nada ni en nadie. Pero al levantar su gris mirada, sus ojos se toparon con la tía abuela y mas allá con Greta.

Y un profundo dolor quemo por completo sus anhelos.

La música dejo de sonar.

Hermione busco los ojos de Draco pero al contemplar su rostro se asusto.

-Draco te sientes bien...

-Si... contigo a mi lado me siento de maravilla... mintió sin dudar

-Pero estas pálido... insistió Hermione... se que algo te ocurre... no me lo ocultes... ¿no confías en mi?

-Tranquila... estoy bien... dijo dándole un beso en la frente...podrías, por favor, traerme algo de beber... tengo un poco de sed...

Hermione se alejo presurosa, lo que Draco aprovecho para huir de allí. Camino con paso decidido hasta el jardín principal. No coordinaba bien las ideas, pero quizás aquel era el momento.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer Draco?... pregunto una voz entre la penumbra.

El rubio se detuvo y sigilosamente busco el origen de la voz.

-Piensas huir de nuevo... piensas abandonar la posibilidad de ser feliz...

Greta Varonecci apareció entre los arbustos. Draco se sorprendió de verla, pero eso no le impidió intentar seguir su camino.

-Draco no lo hagas... dijo Greta suplicante al tiempo que lo tomaba por el brazo... no te hagas mas daño.

-Déjame... tu que sabes... le reprocho Draco

-Es que no te das cuenta que esta es tu oportunidad... dijo intentando convencerlo

-¿Cuál oportunidad?... yo no tengo nada... mas que seguir con esta miserable vida... tu me hiciste comprender... dijo Draco con voz llorosa

-¿Yo?... pregunto Greta temerosa...

-Si... tu... esta mañana me hiciste entrar en razón... ¿que le espera a Hermione a mi lado?... solo vergüenza... porque no puedo borrar mi pasado... ni lo que ahora soy... reconoció Draco con rabia.

-Lo siento Draco... siento mucho haber dicho esas cosas... dijo apenada... estaba celosa y dolida... pero lo que hallas sido, no importa si ustedes se aman...

-Ese es el problema... no creo que con solo amarme, Hermione encuentre razones para estar a mi lado... dijo Draco derrotado.

-Se lo has preguntado... dijo Greta mientras buscaba la mirada de Draco

-No directamente... una vez nos dijimos algo sobre intentar algo juntos... dijo él recordando.

-Entonces pregúntale... sugirió ella

-¿Preguntarle?... por favor Greta... dijo con burla... ¿qué voy a preguntarle: Hermione estas dispuesta a estar conmigo corriendo el riesgo de que, tengas que toparte en cualquier lugar o momento con algunas de las tantas mujeres con las que compartí cama...

-OH no exageres... eso es muy poco probable... dijo Greta indiferente

-Pues fíjate que no... es mas probable de lo que se cree... sonrió con tristeza... en solo cuatro días, me he reencontrado con dos de mis clientas...

-Eso ha sido coincidencia... le contradijo

-Coincidencia o no... lo cierto es que Hermione no se merece esto... no se lo merece...

-Draco... tu eres un ser muy especial... y no dudo que ella descubra al verdadero ser que habita en ti... y logren con su amor borrar el pasado... puntualizo mientras tomaba el rostro de Draco entre sus manos, y secándole una lagrima solitaria que brotaba de sus ojos grises continuo... dale una oportunidad Draco... date una oportunidad.

Greta le regalo un pequeño beso en los labios, que Draco correspondió agradecido. Luego abrazándola susurro

-No se como haré para vivir sin ella...

-Díselo Draco... dile lo que sientes... y no tendrás que hacerlo... le recomendó Greta mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Un grito ahogado se escucho detrás de ellos. Ambos se separaron asustados.

Al observar la expresión en el rostro de Greta, Draco comprendió que Hermione los había visto.

-No es lo que piensas pequeña... comenzó a decir Greta...

Draco se acerco a Hermione, pero ella con lagrimas en los ojos se alejo de allí.

N/A: Disculpen la tardanza pero es que entre los estudios y el trabajo pues me ha sido difícil actualizar mas rápido... Gracias por su paciencia y por continuar aquí...Besos...


	11. Cap 11

MOTIVOS

Draco logro alcanzarla. La tomo por el brazo y la empujo hacia él.

Hermione se resistía. Sus ojos estaban empañados por las lagrimas, por lo que se negaba a mirarlo, mientras la irracionalidad de los celos comenzaba a hacer efecto en su corazón.

-Por favor déjame explicarte... suplico Draco sin soltarla, tratando de no hacer daño.

-No quiero tus explicaciones... los vi... te estaba besando... la estabas besando... gritaba ella luchando enardecida por su libertad

-Pero es que lo que viste tiene una explicación... continuo insistiendo sin pretender soltarla.

-¿Cuál explicación?... dijo sollozando mas fuerte, sintiendo que se hacia débil bajo la cercanía masculina, por lo que sin aun mirarlo susurro...No quiero tus mentiras.

-Nunca te he mentido Hermione... se defendió Draco... no tengo necesidad de hacerlo ahora.

Hermione levanto sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo levanto su mano hasta la altura del rostro del rubio y acaricio sus labios.

-¿Cuál explicación?... repitió resentida tratando de contenerse.

Al ver que aun quedaban rastros del lápiz labial en los labios del rubio, una furia estallo dentro de ella como un volcán.

-Me crees idiota... crees que no me he dado cuenta que esa mujer te gusta... dijo encarándolo con furia... me di cuenta desde que llego como se miran...

-Hay que estar ciego para no dejar de mirar a una mujer como Greta... dijo casual.

Sin embargo al ver un destello en los ojos miel de la morena, se dio cuenta, ya sin remedio, que aquel comentario estaba fuera de lugar, y era muy discordante con el momento.

-¿Greta?... tanta confianza tienes con ella que ya la llamas ¡¡GRETA!...

Hermione se soltó con violencia del agarre del rubio y retrocedió con igual ímpetu.

-¡Claro ahora lo entiendo!... le recrimino con voz temblorosa...de seguro te entendiste con ella en el yate, mientras yo estaba en la ciudad de compras... por eso no fuiste a jugar póquer con mi papá... ¡por eso no me hiciste el amor anoche...!

-Como se nota que no me conoces... le reprocho él ofendido... Me estas acusando de algo desleal... yo jamás he estado con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo...

-¡Por favor no me hagas reír!... bufo ella... ¡¡eres un Gigoló!... te vendes a la que mejor pague por ti... por eso aceptaste estar conmigo, por el cuarto de millón de euros que pague por ti... solo por eso te quedaste...

-Al principio fue así... reconoció Draco dolido... pero bien sabes que después el dinero no me importo...

-MENTIRA... MENTIRA... gritaba ella... ¡¡te quedaste por el cochino dinero!... ¡¡y por dinero ahora te besas con esa mujer a mis espaldas... ¡!

Draco mantuvo su mirada sobre Hermione, sin perder por un momento su porte, ni su aplomo, aunque cada palabra que la morena vociferaba perforaban sus oídos, haciendo que su mente se nublara y su corazón latiera irregularmente.

-Ahora llega ella... quien sabe cuanto te ofreció... continuo Hermione atacando... y no pudiste resistirte... pero al menos pensé que tenias palabra... que respetarías el contrato... ¡era una semana Malfoy!... ¡¡una maldita semana...!

Las lagrimas mojaban sin piedad el rostro de Hermione, quien no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver el cambio en la mirada de Draco, la cual de asustada y consternada, se había vuelto fría e inexpresiva.

Y es que, aunque Draco mantenía sus ojos grises sobre ella, ya no la mirada, porque ya había encontrado el motivo.

El motivo para que continuaran odiándose como debió haber sido siempre.

El silencio de Draco fue mas doloroso para Hermione, porque era como aceptar las acusaciones que ella le imputaba.

Por un momento dudo de sus suposiciones. Intento buscar mas argumentos pero no podía, un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

Permanecieron así por varios minutos, solo mirándose sin decir palabras

-DIME ALGO... le grito Hermione rompiendo el silencio... Defiéndete... ¡¡dime si lo que dijo es mentira... dime... dime por favor!

En un repentino impulso lo tomo por las solapas del traje que vestía y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho masculino dijo suplicante

-Di algo... lo que sea... di algo...

Draco coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, apoyo su mentón en la cabeza femenina y pensó

-_"Claro que mientes... porque no fue por dinero que me enamore de ti"_

Pero empujándola dijo con voz fría dijo

-Tienes razón Granger... soy lo que soy y así seré... se que mis servicios fueron contratados por una semana... pero creo que tu inversión resulto mas productiva de lo que esperabas... y para todo lo que hice... quizás hasta me quedes debiendo...

Y dicho esto se separo aun mas de ella.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, sintiendo que le fallaban las fuerzas, sin embargo hizo alarde de toda su templanza y se mantuvo firme. Se seco las lagrimas y dijo con voz ronca

- No eres mas que un canalla... dijo con voz entrecortada sin poder evitarlo... Entonces tengo razón... te vas con ella

-Piensa lo que quieras Granger... soy un Gigoló... ¿qué mas podías esperar de mi?... además... recuerda que aun sigo siendo un Malfoy... dijo profundizando su mirada gris en aquellos ojos miel llorosos... y tu sigues siendo una sangre sucia... eso jamás cambiara.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, y ante la mirada impotente de Hermione, desapareció.

La noche se iba haciendo mas oscura a medida que la morena se acercaba a la casona. No tenia la menor idea de cómo explicaría la ausencia de Draco y en realidad tampoco le importaba, solo quería recoger sus cosas y marcharse de aquel lugar cuando antes.

Logro colarse hasta su habitación por la parte trasera de la casona sin ser vista. Dejando atrás el bullicio del baile que aun no había terminado.

Cuando entro recorrió con la mirada cada rincón, con la vaga esperanza de que no se hubiese marchado, que lo ocurrido hubiese sido solo un sueño, una pesadilla. Corrió hasta el armario con esa idea atormentando su mente, pero al contemplarlo medio vació, se dejo caer sobre la cama comprendiendo que su mente estaba comenzando a divagar entre la realidad y sus deseos.

Tomo una de las almohadas y acercándola a su rostro, pudo aspirar rápidamente el aroma de Draco, sintiendo como se llenaban cada una de sus células del recuerdo de sus besos, de sus caricias. Y de nuevo las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

Se sintió estúpida por haber confiado en él, por haberse dejado enamorar de esa manera. Por dejar de lado la razón para darle paso a la pasión.

Sin embargo, algo, un presentimiento quizás, le decía que todo aquello no era mas que un mal entendido. Pero se reprocho a si misma semejante pensamiento, cuando estaban mas que claras las verdaderas intenciones del rubio

Un sonido la hizo sobresaltar. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Se seco rápidamente los ojos, asustada se acerco pensando en que tal vez seria su madre, por lo que trato de buscar excusas y explicaciones en su mente.

La persona tras la puerta seguía insistiendo.

Hermione abrió lentamente

-¡USTED!... dijo Hermione alterada... ¿qué es lo que quiere?

-Hablar contigo cara mía... dijo Greta con suavidad... explicarte

-VALLASE DE AQUÍ... NO QUIERO SUS EXPLICACIONES... grito Hermione intentado cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-No hasta que me escuches...dijo Greta abriéndose paso hasta dentro y cerrando la puerta tras ella...porque te has hecho una visión errada de la situación

Hermione se mantuvo callada intentando ignorarla, mientras miraba por el ventanal.

-Draco y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo... comenzó a explicar Greta sin importarle que la morena parecía no prestar atención a sus palabras... tuvimos un romance...

-Si quiere que la escuche... comience por decir la verdad... le interrumpió Hermione molesta... se muy bien el oficio de Draco... a si que no me crea estúpida.

-Nunca he pensado eso de ti picola... puntualizo la italiana... pero si sigues tan obcecada, voy a terminar por pensarlo.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada de rabia. Greta se mantuvo serena.

-Contraté los servicios de Draco... es cierto... porque pasaba por un mal momento que no viene al caso comentar... lo cierto es que él fue un bálsamo para mi atormentada alma... me enamore de él profundamente... y durante casi un año estuvo conmigo... ayudándome y consolándome... yo le ofrecí un mundo de oportunidades...pero no lo acepto... y sabes ¿por qué?...

Hermione no movió ni un músculo, solo la observaba furiosa, intentando controlar sus ganas de golpearla.

-Por que no me amaba... no quiso aprovecharse de mi condición... explico Greta... pudo haber fingido que me amaba... y luego irse con una buena parte de mi fortuna... o haberme dejado en la miseria... por que yo le hubiese dado lo que él me hubiese pedido... pero no... fue sincero y honrado...

-¿Sincero y honrado?... ¡no me haga reír!... se burlo Hermione... me imagino todos los lujos que le dio... él lo que hizo fue disfrutar del momento, y cuando no le combino mas se marcho... como ahora lo ha hecho conmigo.

Greta la observo por un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír, al darse cuenta de la realidad.

-¿Por qué se ríe?... pregunto furiosa...

-Porque estas enamorada, tanto o mas de lo que yo lo estuve alguna vez de ese bambino...

-No sabe lo que dice... se indigno Hermione... yo... yo...

-Te entiendo... te entiendo... él es un hombre maravilloso... es lógico que eso halla pasado... reconoció Greta... es por eso que no me parece...

-NO ME INTERESAN SUS OPINIONES Y MUCHO MENOS SUS CONSEJOS... grito aturdida la morena... LÁRGUESE... VALLASE... NO QUIERO VERLA... NO QUIERO OÍRLA MAS...

Y tomándola por el brazo, bruscamente la empujo fuera de la habitación, cerrándole luego la puerta en la cara.

Greta iba a insistir, pero en ese momento la señora Granger llegaba al lugar, y mirandola con extrañeza le pregunto

-Greta querida... ¿qué haces aquí?...

La italiana no supo que contestar, trato de no lucir nerviosa, por lo que sonrió y dijo

-Busco un baño... pero esta casa es molto grande...

-Si es cierto... reconoció la señora Granger sonriendo comprensiva... si sigues por el pasillo, al final, a la izquierda encontraras uno.

Greta camino en dirección al sitio señalado, pero de reojo pudo ver como la señora Granger tocaba la puerta de la habitación que ella había abandonado segundos antes.

-¡Le dije que se largue!... se escucho desde adentro

-Hermione... ¿qué pasa?... soy yo... grito desde afuera la señora Granger algo confundida.

La morena se quedo inmóvil al escuchar la voz de su madre detrás de la puerta. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió pánico al imaginar que tal vez Greta le hubiese comentado algo.

Sin esperar respuesta, la señora Granger entro a la habitación.

-Se puede saber que ocurre... ¿que son esos gritos?...

Hermione no contesto. De pronto se había quedado sin voz y su cerebro había perdido toda conexión con el resto de su cuerpo.

-Estoy esperando una explicación... exigió la señora Granger aun mas molesta.

El silencio continuo por unos minutos mas.

-Habla pues... ¿qué esta pasando?...¿Dónde esta Draco?... ¿por qué y a quien le gritabas?... siguió insistiendo.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, logro que la lucidez llegara de nuevo a su cerebro, por lo que dejándose caer sobre la cama, decidió que había llegado el momento de decir la verdad.

-Draco se fue... dijo sin matices...

-¿Cómo?... ¿Qué tu novio se fue?... pero... pero... balbuceó la señora Granger sin entender las palabras de su hija.

-Draco no es mi novio, ni mi prometido, ni nada parecido... continuo Hermione levantando su mirada, ya resuelta a sincerarse por completo.

La señora Granger movió la cabeza lateralmente, pensando que quizás estaba escuchando mal.

-Contrate su servicios para que me acompañara a esta dichosa reunión familiar...

Hermione vio que su madre trastabilló, por lo que con un movimiento rápido de su mano, hizo que una silla se acercara, donde la señora Granger pudiera sentarse antes de perder el equilibrio, gracias al impacto de las revelaciones de la morena.

-¿Contrataste sus servicios?... ¿cómo debo entender eso?... pregunto la señora Granger molesta.

-Pues como lo que es... respondió la morena sin inmutarse.

-¡¡Tuviste intimidad con un hombre que no conocías!... casi grito indignada

-Eso ya no importa... dijo Hermione cansada... lo que importa es que no hay novio que seguir mostrando... tu hija no esta comprometida para casarse

-¿Por qué hiciste semejante cosa?... ¿Por qué mentiste de esa manera?...tu no eres así... dijo la señora Granger llorosa.

-Perdóname mamá... siento mucho haberte mentido... y las razones por las cuales hice lo que hice, ya no tienen ninguna valides...

Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, sintiendo un gran vació en su corazón.

La señora Granger sintió que toda su rabia se esfumaba, al ver el dolor que toda aquella situación estaba causando en su hija; por lo que sin dudarlo se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

La morena hundió su rostro en el pecho de su madre, para intentar refugiarse de toda su tristeza.

En las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, en un elegante suburbio, los preparativos para una gran fiesta se llevaban a cabo, como todas las noches en una enorme mansión de estilo gótico.

-Vamos Richard ayuda a Bruno a mover ese mueble de allí... decía Vicente algo alterado... pronto será la hora... vamos, vamos... y tu Natacha apúrate con esos vestidos... hoy las chicas deben lucir mas que bellas.

Vicente continuaba dando ordenes, tratando de dar los últimos detalles de la fiesta, mientras todos cumplían sus ordenes a cabalidad. De pronto un ruido le hizo perder la concentración en lo que hacían Richard y Bruno, quienes habían vuelto a colocar el sofá en su sitio original por tercera vez.

Dirigió su mirada al techo, parecía que el ruido provenía del despacho del Lord. Frunció el entrecejo mientras analizaba la posibilidad de que su jefe hubiese regresado. Consulto su reloj de pulsera, para comprobar la fecha. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era imposible que él hubiese regresado, por lo que se apresuro a ir al despacho.

-Mi Lord... dijo en un susurro al ver a su jefe sentado en su elegante butaca, apurando un vaso con coñac... no lo esperaba hasta dentro de dos días.

Draco no contesto. Se termino la bebida de un solo trago, sin poder evitar manifestar la sensación de ardor que recorrió su garganta.

-Ocurrió algo... pregunto Vicent asustado

Su jefe solo respondió con un largo y profundo suspiro. El fiel empleado se asusto aun mas; conocía muy bien al Lord, por lo que aquella actitud le indico que algo grave había ocurrido.

-Puedo ayudarlo en algo mi Lord... pregunto servicial.

-¿Cómo ha marchado el negocio en mi ausencia?... pregunto esquivando a Vicent.

-Sin eventualidades... todo ha ido a la perfección... afirmo Vicent.

-Esta noche asistiré a la fiesta... has que me preparen todo lo necesario... le informo

-Pero mi Lord... ¿y a que debemos ese honor?... hace mucho que usted no asiste a las fiestas de la mansión... dijo Vincent sorprendido.

-Necesito olvidar... y que mejor que una buena fiesta y la compañía femenina para olvidar... dijo Draco volviendo a servir coñac en su vaso.

Las sospechas de Vicent quedaron confirmadas, cuando vio atónito como su jefe volvía a apurar el trago sin pausa y nuevamente llenaba el vaso.

-Sea lo que sea, que le ha ocurrido mi Lord, hundirse en alcohol no es la solución... razono Vicent molesto, mientras le arrancaba el vaso que por cuarta vez había vaciado.

-¡¡Demonios!... ¿qué haces?...¿qué sabes tu lo que me pasa?... grito furioso Draco, mientras se levantaba violento tratando de recuperar su vaso.

-Tiene razón, no se que le pasa... dijo Vicent manteniendo su actitud... por eso no voy a permitir que siga bebiendo hasta que no me diga lo que le ha ocurrido

-Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones... le reprocho... tu no eres mas que un empleado...

-Pues de nada le servirá ofenderme... se defendió Vicente... así que búsquese otra forma de evitarme.

Draco comprendió que Vicent seguiría insistiendo, por lo que decidió abandonar la habitación para evitar un enfrentamiento.

Sin embargo el fiel empleado no se rendiría tan fácilmente

-Draco... por favor... dime que te pasa... casi suplico Vicent sin importarle el haber tuteado a su jefe.

El rubio lo miro por un instante

-Hoy no... mañana quizás... hoy solo déjame olvidar... le pidió con tristeza.

La fiesta estaba en su mayor apogeo, cuando Draco hizo su aparición en el gran salón, captando casi inmediatamente la atención de todos los presentes.

Los murmullos se fueron haciendo eco entre las mujeres, quienes no podían evitar sentirse emocionadas, ante la posibilidad de que alguna fuera la escogida, aquella noche, como compañera de turno del aristocrático y misterioso anfitrión.

Vicent observaba receloso como el Lord se paseaba por el lugar sonriendo, charlando con los invitados y coqueteando con una que otra atractiva mujer. Y no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado, porque bien sabia que todo aquello no era mas que una forma de evadir un sentimiento que lo estaba atormentando. Sin embargo estaba muy lejos de siquiera sospechar cuanto dolor albergaba aquella noche el corazón de Draco Malfoy.

El Lord acepto ser la pareja de baile de una dama de refinados modales, un poco mayor que él, pero que aun conservaba algo de la belleza que sin duda en algún momento la caracterizo. Y a medida que avanzó la noche, comenzaron a compartir algo mas que una pista de baile.

Sin ningún esfuerzo la llevo hasta su habitación, donde la dama tomo las riendas de la situación sin problemas ni tabúes.

Sobre su pecho desnudo, ella le regalo besos y caricias, mientras sus manos lo exploraban y lo recorrían.

Sintió como la mujer se adueñaba de su miembro y lo devoraba con desenfreno, por lo que Draco cerro los ojos mientras unos ojos miel se abrían paso entre sus recuerdos, haciendo que se estremeciera.

Susurro un nombre, y al escucharse a si mismo pronunciarlo volvió al momento que estaba viviendo, y comprendió con angustia que la dueña de esos ojos color miel, no era la mujer que le hacia aquellas caricias que de pronto le parecieron obscenas.

La dama seguía en lo suyo, al parecer ignorando todo a su alrededor.

El rubio trato de liberarse, pero la mujer lo entendió de otra forma, por lo que incremento el ritmo de sus caricias.

Y sin poder evitarlo, alcanzo el clímax, pero presuroso por separarse de la presencia femenina, le resulto mas un alivio que un momento placentero.

Draco se excuso de inmediato, al ver como la dama comenzaba a acariciarlo pidiéndole que fuera ahora él quien tomara la batuta.

Se coloco una bata de paño azul oscuro, y abandono la habitación. Se detuvo en la mitad del pasillo sin saber que hacer.

No tenia intención de volver a la habitación, pero tampoco podía volver a la fiesta que aun se desarrollaba en la planta baja.

De pronto una canción llego a sus oídos

"_Dormir contigo, es el camino mas directo al paraíso, sentir que sueñas mientras mis manos te acarician"_

El rostro de Hermione hizo como un flash en su cerebro.

"_Dormir contigo es navegar en una estrella hasta el espacio, es embriagarme con el susurro de tu hablar tierno y despacio"_

Aquellas palabras, la melodía, despertaron sus sentidos

"_Dormir contigo con tu cabello acomodado aquí en mis brazos, y el terciopelo que me brinda tu regazo, que maravilla dormir contigo"_

Era como sentirla allí a su lado, era como respirar su aliento, su aroma, era como tocar su suave piel.

El corazón comenzó a latirle velozmente a medida que la canción continuaba.

"_Dormir contigo es conocer la dimensión que tiene un verso, sentir que duermo y al mismo tiempo conocer el universo"_

Debió recostarse de la pared, porque su visón estaba borrosa a causa de las lagrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas.

"_Dormir contigo con la ilusión de que despertare mañana con el calor de un nuevo día en la ventana, fue algo hermoso amor, dormir contigo"._

En la penumbra de una habitación, unos sollozos llenaban cada rincón teniendo como fondo una romántica canción

"_Dormir contigo con tu cabello acomodado aquí en mis brazos, y el terciopelo que me brinda tu regazo, que maravilla dormir contigo"_

"_Dormir contigo con la ilusión de que despertare mañana con el calor de un nuevo día en la ventana, fue algo hermoso amor, dormir contigo"._

Hermione apretó aun mas la almohada contra su cuerpo, mientras la letra de la canción que volvía a repetirse la envolvía, impidiéndole poderlo olvidar, recordando sin cesar sus besos, sus caricias, sintiéndolo allí junto ella, tan vivo y tan cerca, como si en ese preciso instante el mundo estuviese detenido para que dos almas volvieran a encontrarse, gracias al infinito poder del amor.

Vicent subía distraído las escaleras cuando vio a Draco recostado de la pared.

Al ver que respiraba con cierta dificultad y que sus pálidas mejillas estaban húmedas, se acerco rápidamente sin saber que su jefe estaba tratando de no pensar, de cerrar sus sentidos para ignorar todas las sensaciones que experimentaba a causa de aquella canción que aun resonaba en sus oídos.

-Mi Lord... mi Lord... ¿se siente usted bien?... dijo Vicent intentando captar la atención de Draco.

El rubio abrió sus ojos, lo miro y al observar la sincera preocupación de su fiel empleado, sonrió de lado y mientras se secaba las mejillas con el dorso de su mano dijo

-No sabia que ahora te gustaba escuchar cantantes muggles de esos romanticones...

-Cantantes mu...mu...¿qué?... dijo Vicente sin disimular su total desconcierto

-Olvídalo... dijo Draco sin evitar reír débilmente... pero te agradecería que cambiaras el tipo de música... que no favorece en nada el negocio

-Pero Lord... ¿Cuál música, si hace mas de media hora que la orquesta dejo de tocar... explico Vicente... los invitados están en el comedor degustando de la cena.

Draco trago fuerte y miro a su alrededor como buscando una explicación a lo que le ocurría.

"_Dormir contigo con tu cabello acomodado aquí en mis brazos, y el terciopelo que me brinda tu regazo, que maravilla dormir contigo"_

Ahí estaba la canción aun en su cerebro, cerro de nuevo los ojos y se dejo llevar

Hermione estaba sentada al borde de la cama, miraba melancólica el aparato muggle de donde provenía la música que escuchaba

"_Dormir contigo con la ilusión de que despertare mañana con el calor de un nuevo día en la ventana, fue algo hermoso amor, dormir contigo"._

Una suave brisa entro por la ventana. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como esa suave brisa acariciaba su piel y un perfume masculino saturo de pronto el aire.

No pudo evitar sentirse algo confundida, por lo que se levanto lentamente y camino hasta la cómoda. Se miro a si misma en el espejo ovalado que decoraba la pared y se abrazo al hacerse mas fuerte el perfume. Volvió sus ojos miel tras ella al sentir la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación.

Y de pronto unos ojos grises se materializaron frente a ella, seguidos de un rostro puntiagudo y pálido enmarcado por una platinada cabellera.

-_"No pienses mas en mi Granger... no vale la pena"_

La voz de Draco resonó en el cerebro de Hermione como un eco profundo y áspero.

Y tan rápido como se había materializado aquel rostro de esa misma forma desapareció.

La morena pestaño un par de veces antes de comprender lo que había ocurrido. Y mientras se acercaba al equipo muggle de sonido, pensó

-_"No quiero pensar en ti Malfoy... pero no puedo evitarlo"_ .

N/A: Hoooolaaaa... miles de disculpas... y aunque no hay excusa que valga debo decir en mi favor que por causas ajenas a mi voluntad no pude actualizar antes... ya que mi PC esta en terapia intensiva... sin embargo a duras penas pude terminar el capitulo y aquí se los dejo... esperando sus RR, que como siempre agradezco de todo corazón... muchos besos a todos... cuídense y espero verlos dentro de poco... chao!


	12. Cap 12

DEUDA SALDADA

El día amaneció algo lluvioso, lo que no ayudaba en nada los preparativos que en el ministerio de magia se llevaban a cabo para la próxima fiesta de Halloween.

-Este vendaval va a hacer que se retrase la llegada de los vampiros de Transilvania... decía Padma Patil mientras caminaba nerviosa por la sala de reuniones, donde solían tomar café o té, los empleados a media mañana... tengo los nervios de punta... si eso pasa se me juntara todo... ¡que lió!...

-Oh que horrible... pobrecita de ti... se burlo Seamus mientras fingía pena por su compañera... que contrariedad.

-No te burles de mi... yo soy la encargada de la fiesta... si algo sale mal todos me reprocharan... se defendió Padma... además si no estoy mal informada tu eres el único que hasta ahora ha comprado un disfraz...

-¿QUÉ?... gritaron al unísono los magos presentes en el salón, mientras volvían sus ojos hacia el susodicho...

-¿Cómo hiciste semejante cosa?... si habíamos quedado en no seguirle el juego a esta loca... dijo enfadado Ernie mientras señalaba a Padma.

Seamus se ruborizó de forma alarmante y trato de asumir una postura indiferente

-No se puede dejar todo para ultimo momento...

-Te compraste un disfraz?... pregunto juguetona Angeline... caramba las cosas que uno puede llegar a hacer por ser la atracción de la fiesta

-Yo no quiero ser la atracción de ninguna fiesta... recalco Seamus aun mas ruborizado.

Las risas llenaron el salón y algunas burlas mas de dejaron oír por parte de los presentes, o al menos de casi todos.

Hermione permanecía en un rincón, ajena al barullo que se había formado. Miraba absorta la tasa de café que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Ese Seamus es un pícaro... dijo entre risas Angeline mientras se sentaba al lado de la morena... por eso será que cada día me gusta mas...

Angeline dejo de reír al comprender que su comentario no había hecho ningún efecto en su amiga. Volvió sus ojos hacia ella

-Hermione por amor al cielo ¿hasta cuando vas a continuar así?... pregunto preocupada y exasperada

La morena no le devolvió la mirada ni hizo comentario alguno, solo se levanto del asiento que ocupaba y se marcho del salón

Al llegar a su oficina, cerro la puerta tras de si, mientras miraba distraída por la ventana, que de forma mágica mostraba a los árboles azotados por un fuerte viento.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, algo que la hizo sobresaltar, pero al ver que era Angeline se alejo hasta su escritorio

-¡¡Se acabo!... ahora mismo me vas a decir que demonios pasó en esa dichosa reunión familiar... exigió Angeline

-Nada... ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no paso nada... recalco Hermione con monotonía.

-Escúchame bien... durante un mes he esperado pacientemente a que de forma voluntaria accedieras a explicarme por que estas tan callada, tan triste... pero mi paciencia se termino... así que o me dices que paso... o te obligo a hacerlo...

Angeline saco su varita del interior de la túnica y amenazo con ella a su amiga, quien alzo una ceja algo sorprendida ante el arrebato.

-Pero si no me pasa nada... yo no se de donde sacaste esa idea... dijo Hermione intentando ignorar la varita que apuntaba su humanidad.

-Por favor... mírate... ya casi no comes... casi no hablas... ya no me acompañas a cenar...

De pronto una lechuza entro por la puerta semiabierta, revoloteó hasta posarse en el escritorio. Estiro su pata hacia Hermione, quien rápidamente tomó el pergamino que pendía del animal.

Al desenrollarlo, un papel rodó por la superficie de madera, y el corazón de la morena dio un vuelco al darse cuenta que era aquel cheque que Draco había girado, cuando pretendió devolverle el dinero que ella pagó por sus servicios.

Con manos temblorosas plegó el pergamino y leyó lo allí escrito con una exquisita caligrafía

"_Te regreso el dinero. No me debes nada. La deuda fue saldada."_

-Hermione ¿qué pasó?... ¿ocurrió algo?... pregunto angustiada Angeline al ver el repentino cambio en el rostro de la morena.

La morena alzo sus ojos hacia la rubia, y sin darse cuenta como, su alma se vació, dejando que las palabras explicaran la razón de su estado. Angeline la escuchó atentamente, sin poder disimular el asombro que le embargó toda aquella confesión.

-El Gigoló Muggle que contrataste resulto ser Draco Malfoy?... pregunto anonadada... pero él no está muerto?

-Pues ya ves que no... esta tan vivo como tu y yo... dijo Hermione con melancolía

-Pero como hizo para esconderse todo este tiempo... aun en el mundo muggle un mago da señales de vida... insistió Angeline

-Supo muy bien como hacer las cosas... razono Hermione... quizás por eso se dedico a ese trabajo... nadie en su sano juicio pensaría en Draco como un Gigoló Muggle... y de seguro se cuido de no usar magia...

-Si lo mas probable... dijo Angeline pensativa... las circunstancias lo convirtieron en un sobreviviente... he escuchado muchas historias sobre él... Harry y Ron cuentan cada cosa...

-Draco ha cambiado mucho... nada de lo que hallas podido escuchar se compara con la realidad... dijo Hermione en su defensa... es todo un caballero, inteligente y cariñoso

-Y muy atractivo, sensual y excelente amante... agrego Angeline

Hermione se ruborizó enormemente ante el comentario de su amiga, quien al ver su reacción no pudo evitar reír estruendosamente.

-Por favor Hermi, no te hagas la ingenua... te has enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre... así que debe tener todas esas cualidades o ser una especie en extinción para tenerte como te tiene...

-Yo no estoy "perdidamente enamorada"... reclamo Hermione recalcando las dos ultimas palabras

-Claro que si... te enamoraste de Draco Malfoy... repitió Angeline... ahora entiendo tu comportamiento... pero lo que no entiendo es que demonios haces aquí en vez de estar en los brazos de ese hombre.

-Ya te lo dije... le recordó Hermione haciendo el esfuerzo de no llorar... es mejor así... él tiene su mundo muy diferente del mío... además ya no pertenece aquí.

-Tonterías... que razonamiento mas absurdo... buzo Angeline... ese mundo es una farsa, una vía de escape... pero de seguro no quiere ser toda su vida un Gigoló Muggle... llegara el momento en que quiera formar una familia... y tu mi querida Hermione no puedes dejar de pasar esa oportunidad.

-¿Cuál oportunidad?... Angeline es que no entiendes... dijo Hermione exasperada... sobre Draco pesa una acusación de intento de asesinato... si él regresa aquí puede ser enviado a Azkaban...

-Y quien dijo que él tenia que regresar aquí... opino Angeline con complicidad... tranquilamente tu puedes irte con él... tu puedes convivir muy bien entre muggles...

-No todo es tan fácil... dijo Hermione bajando la mirada... yo también he pensado en eso... pero quizás él ya no quiera nada conmigo.

Leyó de nuevo el pergamino. No entendía aquellas palabras escritas por Draco: ¿De que forma había ella pagado la deuda?.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas por lo que dejo el pergamino sobre el escritorio y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Angeline guardo silencio sintiendo una honda pena por su amiga. Observo el papel y el pergamino que segundos antes Hermione había leído. Vencida por la curiosidad los tomo en sus manos y los leyó. Sin poder evitarlo pregunto sorprendida

-Y ¿de que otra forma pagaste la deuda... si te devolvió el dinero?

-No se... no se... respondió llorosa la morena

-Y no piensas averiguarlo?... le reto Angeline.

Hermione levanto su mirada y observo a su amiga confundida.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?... ¿qué valla a su casa y le pregunte: Draco de que otra forma pague la deuda?

-¡¡Claro!... respondió Angeline con una sonrisa... ¿por qué crees que te envió esa nota?... porque te conoce y sabe que no resistirás quedarte con la duda.

-Pues estas equivocada... si pienso quedarme con la duda... porque no voy a seguir alimentando un imposible...

-Pero Hermi... no seas tan testaruda... casi suplico Angeline... esta quizás sea la última oportunidad para que recuperes lo perdido... para que vuelvas a ser feliz... o ¿vas a negarme que fuiste feliz al lado de Draco Malfoy en esos pocos días?... además y si él también piensa en ti?... y si él también te añora tanto como tu lo añoras?

Hermione iba a negar aquellas afirmaciones, negándose también, a si misma, que su amiga tenia toda la razón.

Pero...¿Ella enamorada de Draco?... ¿Draco enamorado de ella?... ¡Que gran idiotez!

No. Una gran idiotez era haber dejado que su corazón jugara, apostando a Ganador y perder de esa manera. Idiotez era desearlo tan desesperadamente. Pero quizás la mayor Idiotez era la sospecha de saberse correspondida y dejar que el orgullo la dominara.

Un golpe de nudillos sobre la puerta, les hizo guardar silencio a las dos brujas.

-Buenos días chicas...

-Buenos días Neville... respondieron ambas al saludo cordial de su jefe.

-Espero no haber interrumpido algo... pero necesito hablar contigo Hermi... puntualizo Neville con cordialidad, frunció el entrecejo al ver el rostro y los ojos algo rojos de la morena, pero al recibir una cordial sonrisa por parte de ella, decidió continuar... quiero que me expliques...¿qué paso con el informe estadístico que te pedí hace ya una semana?... y además ¿Por qué el informe financiero de Gringotts esta tan mal relacionado?... es la segunda vez que te pido que lo revises, pero al parecer no lo haces, porque aun tiene errores... realmente no se que te esta pasando Hermione... tu no eres así... nunca habías cometido semejante error, ni te habías atrasado... ¿te ocurre algo... acaso estas atravesando por algún problema...?

Hermione mantenía sus ojos miel sobre los de su jefe. Sabia que todas sus acusaciones eran ciertas y que no tenia excusa alguna para disculparse.

-Lamento todo esto Neville... dijo con vos suave... tratare de reparar mi error.

-Eso no es suficiente Hermi... algo pasa contigo... insistió Neville... quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi... mas que tu jefe soy tu amigo... por favor dime que te ocurre.

-Desde que llego de Paris esta tan cambiada... acoto Angeline con picardía... es como si no fuera la misma Hermione que se fue...

-Angeline tiene razón... ¿que paso en ese viaje Hermi?... pregunto Neville.

-Soy y siempre seré la misma... dijo Hermione adoptando una postura neutral, mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina a la rubia... he estado algo distraída, lo reconozco, pero nada que unas horas extras de trabajo no ayuden a compensar... tendrás esos informes corregidos, mañana a primera hora en tu escritorio y podremos discutirlos

-No mañana no podrá ser... dijo Neville como recordando algo de pronto... mañana hay una reunión urgente con el ministro y he recibido una notificación de asistencia... no puedo faltar.

-¿Reunión urgente?... pregunto Angeline curiosa... ¿sobre qué?

-Es que no lo saben... pregunto a su vez Neville... Harry y Ron descubrieron el escondite de un mortifago que por años se había mantenido oculto de la justicia mágica... y por fin podrá ser juzgado por el intento de asesinato de Albus Dumbledore...

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco y mirando a Angeline temerosa, se atrevió a preguntar en un hilo de voz

-Y sabes quien es?

-Draco Malfoy... ¿lo acuerdas?

La noche había caído sobre la ciudad. Algunos faroles aun permanecían encendidos, alumbrando débilmente la calle. Un fuerte viento otoñal soplaba, haciendo que las hojas de los árboles que cubrían el camino, se levantaran en pequeños remolinos, por lo que se le hacia algo dificultoso el caminar a una oscura figura que presurosa cambiaba de acera, mientras levantaba su rostro oculto tras el amplio cuello de una capa de viaje. La figura busco con su mirada el nombre de la calle, el cual colgaba de un poste plateado en la siguiente esquina.

Doblo por allí, y mantuvo el paso hasta llegar frente a unas enormes rejas de blanco marfil, desde donde se podía ver una enorme mansión de estilo gótico.

Sabia que existía una forma rápida y practica de atravesar aquellas rejas sin problemas y sin llamar la atención, pero no quería hacerlo; porque tal vez seria descubierta.

Miro hacia el interior y desde la lejanía vislumbró un movimiento de personas, parecía que una fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el interior de la mansión.

Un ruido de motor le produjo un sobresalto. Volvió su rostro y observo como una enorme limosina negra se acercaba hasta las rejas.

La figura se retiro rápidamente. Las rejas se abrieron lentamente para dejar pasar al auto. Cuando volvieron a cerrarse, la figura ya caminaba rauda y veloz por los jardines laterales de la mansión. Y sin problemas se coló hasta la entrada trasera. Se asomo por una de las pequeñas ventanas y vio muchas personas con uniformes blancos y negros que llevaban en su manos bandejas de comida.

Hermione se descubrió el rostro y soltando su melena al viento, miro a su alrededor. No tenia la mas remota idea de cómo entrar a la mansión, ni en que lugar exactamente estaría Draco, o si en verdad estaba en aquel lugar.

Por un momento dudo. No tenia ningun plan trazado.

Aquella noticia que Neville le había dado hacia escasas horas, la sumió en un estado de angustia indescriptible. La sola idea de imaginar a Draco en Azkaban, la condujo hasta ese lugar, sin importarle nada, salvo el bienestar del rubio. Había dejado atrás su orgullo, porque ante las circunstancias ya eso no valía la pena. Por qué aunque no estuvieran juntos, el saberlo libre y feliz era suficiente razón para ella seguir viviendo.

Suspiro profundamente y llena de determinación, decidió hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

Bordeo la mansión y llego hasta la puerta principal, donde varias personas ingresaban por la hermosa puerta doble de caoba.

-Buenos noches... la saludo amablemente un atractivo joven vestido de traje de gala azul rey... ¿tiene usted invitación...?

-No... pero necesito hablar con el señor Draco Malfoy... dijo ella tratando de parecer serena y altiva.

El joven la miro dudoso y la estudio por un segundo, luego sonrió suavemente y le dijo con voz amable

-Lo siento... pero igual necesita una invitación... el Lord no recibe a nadie sin una previa invitación.

-¡¡Pero esto es urgente!... dijo Hermione perdiendo la compostura... es muy importante que lo vea... dígale por favor que Hermione Granger necesita hablar con él...

-Ya le dije que sin una invitación nada puedo hacer... repitió el joven con voz mas energica pero sin perder su porte caballero.

-Entiendo lo que me dice... reconoció Hermione... pero dígale que yo estoy aquí... puedo esperar lo necesario... pero avísele... notifíquele que yo estoy aquí.

Algunas mujeres que habían hecho su arribó a la mansión y en ese momento pasaban a su lado, la miraron con desprecio. Sin embargo eso no iba a inmutar a Hermione, ni a disminuir su deseo de ver a Draco.

-Va a tener que retirarse... dijo el joven visiblemente molesto... o sino tendré que retirarla por la fuerza.

-¡Usted no comprende!... ¡¡esto es de vida o muerte!... necesito hablar con Draco... insistió Hermione desesperada... y sino me lo permite por las buenas, entonces será por las malas.

La morena intento ingresar, pero el joven se lo impidió y chasqueando los dedos, rápidamente aparecieron cinco jóvenes mas.

-La señorita necesita que le muestren la salida... explico el joven a sus otros compañeros, quienes comenzaron a acercase a la morena.

Hermione empuño la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de la capa. Era lo ultimo que quería hacer, pero sino le quedaba mas remedio la usaría.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?... pregunto un hombre detrás de la muralla de hombros.

Los seis chicos de apartaron. Y tras ellos apareció un hombre de mediana edad, vistiendo un esmoquin blanco, quien miro a la bruja de forma evaluadora, y le pregunto educadamente

-Que desea la Dama...?

-Ver al señor Draco Malfoy... dijo altiva

El hombre volvió a detallarla y con una media sonrisa dijo

-Muchas Damas desean ver al Lord, pero muy pocas tienen ese privilegio... ¿qué le hace suponer que usted obtendrá ese privilegio?

-Dígale que Hermione Granger quiere hablar con él... dijo Hermione con el miedo de que eso en nada ayudara.

Sin embargo el hombre palideció al escuchar el nombre.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llama usted?... pregunto sin disimular su incertidumbre

-Hermione Granger

Vincent se froto la frente con los dedos de su mano derecha, sopesando la posibilidad de que hubiesen dos mujeres con el mismo nombre y el mismo apellido. Su mirada recorrió una vez mas a la mujer frente a él, pero al fijarse en sus ojos color miel, vio ese brillo, esa calidez y ese enojo que por tantas noches su jefe le había descrito.

Si. Sin duda alguna ese Hermione Granger que había conquistado el corazón del Lord y esta Hermione Granger parada frente a él, eran la misma.

Sonriendo con algo de vergüenza dijo

-Siento mucho todo esto señorita Granger... pero la seguridad del Lord es importante... pase... en un momento él estará con usted.

El repentino cambio de aquel hombre hacia ella, le hizo sentir un leve estremecimiento. Porque eso solo podía deberse a dos cosas: que Draco le hubiese hablado de ella o era una excusa para retenerla mientras llamaban a la policía y la acusaban de acoso.

Entro en la mansión, tras el elegante y refinado hombre, confiando en que la primera posibilidad fuese la verdadera.

Paso por un lado del salón principal, donde observo un centenar de hombres y mujeres bailando, riendo, conversando, disfrutando al máximo que aquella fiesta. Pudo imaginar para que estaba toda esa gente reunida allí. Aparto su mirada de ellos, para liberar su mente de pensamientos que no venían al caso.

Llegaron hasta una amplia habitación, luego de subir las amplias escaleras.

-Le pido que espere aquí unos segundos por favor... voy a avisarle al Lord... dijo Vicent señalando una amplia butaca cerca de la lujosa chimenea, ubicada en uno de los extremos, donde ardía un fuego acogedor.

Vicent camino presuroso por el pasillo y al llegar ante una habitación, una sola vez llamo a la puerta.

Al no obtener respuesta, volvió a tocar y se apresuro a decir

-Lord, lamento molestarlo, pero es preciso que venga a su despacho, alguien lo espera.

No obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta. Vicent se impaciento. Su jefe podía llegar a ser un hombre muy obstinado y desde hacia un mes su temperamento se había vuelto realmente insoportable.

Toco una tercera vez y agrego

-Lord, créame, no lo molestaría si no fuera realmente necesario...

Solo obtuvo por respuesta, el silencio.

-Como usted quiera... entonces le diré a la Señorita Hermione Granger que usted no desea verla.

La puerta se abrió antes de que él terminara de hablar.

-¿Qué has dicho?... dijo una voz en la penumbra...

-Hermione Granger, mi Lord... espera por usted .

Draco casi corrió hasta el lugar. Se paro frente a la puerta, temeroso de abrirla. No podía creer que lo escrito en aquella nota hubiese dado el resultado esperado. Pero allí estaba ella, esperándolo, quizás para reclamarle, quizás para devolverle el cheque, o simplemente movida por la curiosidad; pero eso ya no importaba. La tenia otra vez cerca de él, aunque solo fuese para verla por ultima vez.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que su mirada gris vio, fue aquellos ojos miel que acompañaban todos su recuerdos.

Se miraron por unos segundos.

Hermione dio unos pequeños pasos hacia delante para acercarse. Draco hizo lo mismo mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él.

Y sin mas preámbulo, ella corrió hasta él y lo abrazo. Él cerro sus ojos al sentir su calor y su perfume inundando cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Sin decir palabra, porque en realidad no hacían falta, se besaron profundamente.

Se besaron y se acariciaron, con el amor intacto, como si solo hubiesen pasados unos minutos de separación, pero con el ansia y el deseo a millón, como si hubiesen sido siglos desde su ultimo encuentro.

-Oh lo siento tanto Draco... dijo ella entre sollozos mineras él le besaba apasionadamente la piel de su cuello.

-No digas nada... le pidió él... después habrá tiempo para hablar.

La alzo entre sus brazos y sin dejar de besarla la condujo hasta su habitación. Suavemente la recostó entre las suaves sabanas.

Con desesperación comenzaron a despojarse de la ropa. Draco se perdió entre sus pechos, deseoso de volver a saborearlos, mientras sus manos recorrían las caderas de ellas hasta detenerse en su intimidad y acariciarla al ritmo de sus besos. Ella suspiraba indefensa ante el suplicio de aquellas caricias. Lo extrañaba tanto que se dejo llevar por sus ansias de sentirlo dentro de ella, por lo que atrapo las caderas masculinas entre sus muslos y llevando sus manos hasta el miembro varonil lo prodigaron de roces y caricias hasta hacerlo fuerte y viril.

Draco no necesito nada mas, para comprender cuanto deseaba lo mismo que ella pedía con sus caricias, por lo que apoyándose en sus manos, se acomodo sobre ella y lentamente fue entrando mientras atrapaba entre sus labios un suspiro de gozo de los labios de Hermione.

La penetro mas profundamente para comenzar a mecerse. Ella movió sus caderas, haciendo que ambos cuerpos chocaran en un placentero vaivén, acompañado de roncos gemidos.

Los movimientos fueron haciéndose mas rítmicos y violentos, hasta que ambos se rindieron al máximo disfrute.

Ella intento devorarlo con sus besos al sentir como una increíble sensación recorría su espalda, haciendo que se arqueara, pidiendo un mayor contacto entre los dos. Lo abrazo y lo atrajo hacia ella. Draco se dejo llevar ayudando a que el roce fuese mayor y mas sublime.

Presa de otro inagotable orgasmo, Hermione gimió y apretó con fuerza su bajo vientre ayudándolo así alcanzar junto con ella el sublime deleite.

Se fueron recuperando del encuentro sin dejar de abrazarse

-Te extrañe tanto... reconoció Draco entre susurros... sin dejar de reprocharme, a cada momento, el haberme alejado de ti... pero lo hice porque mi vida, mi pasado, no eran lo que tu te merecías...

-Draco no sabes cuanto lamento... comenzó a decir ella

-No... soy yo el que quiere disculparse... le interrumpió él... quiero que me perdones por no haber tenido el valor necesario para luchar por esto... pero el tenerte otra vez aquí... me hace comprender que nada importa sin ti... renunciare a todo, a lo que soy y a lo que tengo... se que te ha costado venir hasta aquí... que quizás lo pensaste mucho... y reconozco que esa nota fue algo impersonal... pero no encontré otra forma de atraerte de nuevo aquí

-En realidad Draco no estoy aquí por la nota... dijo Hermione tratando de puntualizar la razón de su visita, la cual había pasado a un segundo plano al sentir sus besos y sus caricias.

El rubio la miro sorprendido. Y una duda comenzó a nacer en su corazón. La morena se mordió el labio inferior al no encontrar las palabras necesarias para explicarse.

Un estruendoso silencio lleno de pronto el lugar. Ya no se escuchaba la musica en la lejania, ni el barullo de los invitados. . Algo no andaba bien.

Ambos se miraron extrañados. Draco salió de la cama y por arte de magia se vistió rápidamente.

-Espérame aquí... por qué aun cosas que aclarar... dijo Draco antes de abandonar la habitación.

Sin embargo ella no pretendía obedecerlo, por lo que se vistió también y bajo rápidamente hasta el salón principal.

Se detuvo impactada al final de la escalera, al observar la escena que se desarrollaba antes sus ojos.

Todos los muggles estaban petrificados en diferentes posiciones. Y Draco estaba inmóvil frente a un Ron risueño que lo apuntaba con su varita mágica.

-Pensaste que siempre podrías esconderte ¿no?... que va Malfoy, la justicia tarda pero llega...

-¡¡RON!... ¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?... grito Hermione acercándose rápidamente hasta ellos

-Cumpliendo con mi deber de auror... se ufanó Ron... siguiéndole la pista a este miserable mortifago

Draco lo observaba fríamente, mientras observaba disimuladamente que sus empleados e invitados estuvieran bien.

-Draco no es ningún mortifago... negó Hermione con rabia... y tu estas obsesionado con fantasías.

En ese momento cuatro aurores hicieron su presencia en medio del salón, procedían de diferentes lugares de la mansión, parecía que habían estado revisando cada rincón.

-Gracias por su ayuda Señorita Granger... la felicito un auror de cabellos entrecanos... Ron nos dijo que nos ayudaria a dar con Malfoy.

Draco se volvió rápidamente hacia la susodicha, quien se sintió confundida

-Tu... tu les dijiste?... los ayudaste?... por eso viniste... solo por eso... tartamudeo Draco furioso ante el engaño.

-NO DRACO... NO... yo no tengo nada que ver en esto... casi grito ella desesperada... yo vine a decirte que el ministerio tenia la intención de apresarte... pero yo no pensé que me seguirían... evite usar magia... lo evite... te juro que...

Intento tomarlo por el brazo, pero el rubio se lo impidió apartándose de ella.

-De igual forma gracias Hermi... sin ti no hubiésemos dado nunca con este... dijo Ron con malicia... bueno Malfoy camina... te espera una fría celda en Azkaban... y para que veas lo considerado que soy, hice los tramites para que sea la misma que ocupo tu padre.

Un rayo azul salió de la varita mágica de Ron, chocando contra el cuerpo de Draco, quedando inmediatamente inmovilizado por unas gruesas cuerdas que le rodearon.

-Él no es ningún mortifago y mucho menos un asesino... reclamo Hermione furiosa... para que lo trates así...

-¡¡Cállate!... que sabes tu de procedimientos judiciales... le espeto Ron con fastidio.

Ella le tomo con fuerza el brazo de Ron, para intentar arrebatarle la varita. Forcejearon unos segundos, pero dado su fuerza superior, logro liberarse de ella sin problemas.

-Ron no seas injusto... suplico Hermione llorosa... tu sabes que Draco es inocente.

-Apártate... le dijo empujándola con violencia

Draco intento sajarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban, para tratar de ayudar a Hermione. Con rabia observo como la morena caía al suelo.

-Eres un cobarde Weasley... dijo Draco con furia... es muy fácil desquitar tus frustraciones en una mujer... ¿como no te enfrentas conmigo?... es a mi a quien quieres... desátame y arreglemos esto...

Los otros cuatro aurores veían la escena algo escandalizados, al ver que Ron se acercaba a Draco y lo golpeaba con el dorso de su mano en la mejilla.

Hermione ahogo un grito al ver como Ron le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor.

El rubio callo de bruces contra el suelo. La morena se levanto rápidamente, pero un auror de rasgos asiáticos le impidió acercarse a Draco..

-Señor Weasley no estamos aquí para esto... dijo incrédulo un auror de mediana edad... sus diferencias personales con el señor Malfoy pueden ser discutidas en otros terminos... además atacar a un mago indefenso es desleal...

-Están bajo mis ordenes... así que me tienen sin cuidado sus opiniones... dijo Ron sin apartar su mirada furibunda del rubio.

-No... aquí quien da las ordenes soy yo... dijo una vos detrás de ellos.

Harry Potter había aparecido en medio de la muchedumbre petrificada, y lentamente se acerco.

-Y que yo recuerde... en ningún momento di la orden de aprensión hacia Draco Malfoy... dijo Harry molesto... y muchos menos agredirlo de esta forma...¿por qué te tomas atribuciones que no tienes Ron?

-Dijiste que siguiéramos a Hermione... le recodo Ron con rabia... que ella nos guiaría hasta Malfoy...

-Tu ordenaste que me siguieran?... reclamo Hermione dolida... esto es inaudito... yo nunca espere eso de ti Harry.

-Yo no dije eso... se defendió Harry... solo dije que tu podías conducirnos a Malfoy, y que si no colaborabas de mutuo acuerdo... pues seguirte era una opción.

-Entonces si usted no dio ninguna orden... este arresto es ilegal... razono el auror de rasgos asiáticos...

-Pero el señor Weasley nos dijo que usted lo había comisionado para esta misión... explico el auror de mediana edad... por eso estamos aquí.

-Pues no ha sido así... el señor Weasley mintió... reconoció Harry mirando a su amigo con molestia.

El rostro de Ron adquirió una tonalidad violáceo. Apretó con fuerza la varita que tenia en su mano.

-Entonces debes dejarlo libre... casi le ordeno Hermione sin disimular su enfado... y deben marcharse de aquí.

-Ciertamente así debe ser... caballeros por favor regresen al ministerio... dijo Harry serenamente...

Los cuatro aurores afirmaron con la cabeza y desaparecieron del lugar.

Harry hizo una floritura con su varita y en segundos Draco volvió en si, y quedo libre de sus ataduras.

El rubio se incorporo rápidamente. Hermione lo abrazo, para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Ron.

-En nombre del ministerio de Magia y en el mío propio te pido una disculpa por este atropello Malfoy... dijo Harry con seriedad

-Y crees que con eso se arregla todo Potter... pregunto Draco ofendido... ¿cómo se atreven a venir a mi casa en esta forma, y después venir con una falsa disculpa?

-No es una falsa disculpa Malfoy... respondió Harry... lamento que esto halla ocurrido... el hecho de saberte vivo a causado un revuelo en el ministerio...

-Eso no les da derecho a tus empleaduchos... dijo Draco mirando a Ron con desprecio... a agredir a mis invitados, a mis empleados, a mi mismo..

-Ron hizo lo que pensó conveniente... solo trataba de ayudar... dijo Harry tratando de soslayar el error de su amigo...

-No me defiendas Harry... intervino Ron con furia... lo hice porque considero que solo hay una lugar para este gusano: una celda en Azkaban ... y no me arrepiento... y si pudiera lo mataría en este mismo instante.

Ron alzo su varita y apunto con ella al rubio, esperaba el menor movimiento, para descargar contra él todo su rencor y frustración, por saberlo dueño de su Hermione.

-Ron déjate de tonterías... le pidió Harry algo asustado... regresemos al ministerio... no vale la pena.

-¿Qué esperas entonces Comadreja?... pregunto Draco de forma retadora, ya su paciencia se había colmado. Si Weasley quiera pelea, él se la daría... ¡Crees que te tengo miedo!

-No... Draco... ¿qué pretendes hacer?... pregunto Hermione angustiada al ver que Draco también empuñaba su varita.

Draco y Ron se miraban con profundo odio, separados por Hermione y Harry que intentaban mantenerlos separados.

-Por favor Ron... ya somos adultos... ¿qué tonterías son estas?... le dijo Harry mientras lo sostenía... por favor amigo se razonable... con esta actitud no ganas nada... acepta que perdiste... ella ya no es para ti... Hermione se enamoro de otro hombre y lamentablemente es Malfoy...

-Por favor Draco no lo hagas... le suplico Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos... sabes que no vale la pena... les darías una verdadera razón para encerrarte... y yo no podría vivir sabiéndote en Azkaban... porque no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti.

Draco fue el primero en ceder. Bajo la varita y perdiéndose en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos color miel que lo miraban suplicantes, desistió de sus propósitos.

Una lagrima rodó solitaria por la pecosa mejilla de Ron, al ver como el rubio abrazaba a Hermione y luego buscaba sus labios para besarla con pasión. Pero lo que mas dolió fue ver como ella le correspondía con la misma pasión. Bajo la mirada derrotado. Harry lo soltó lentamente, pero manteniéndose atento. Con tristeza vio como su amigo se aparto un poco y desapareció sin decir palabra.

-Ron se ha ido... les informo Harry.

Hermione y Draco dejaron de besarse y volvieron sus rostros hacia el moreno, quien suspirando resignado dijo

-Pronto se le pasara... es solo cuestión de tiempo...

-Oh Harry... gracias por todo... dijo Hermione abrazándolo.

-No me lo agradezcas... le pidió Harry... solo prométeme que seras feliz.

-Te lo prometo... dijo ella depositando un beso en su mejilla...

-Sin embargo debo recordarte Malfoy... dijo Harry dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio... que le debes una explicación al ministerio y sobretodo a la comunidad mágica... y aunque Severus Snape te ha librado de responsabilidades... aun hay algunas cosas que aclarar.

-Ya sabes donde encontrarme Potter... dijo Draco seriamente... estoy dispuesto a enfrentar el pasado.

-Pronto tendrás noticias mías... ahora debo irme... cuídate Hermione... nos vemos...

Harry le dio un beso a Hermione antes de desaparecer.

-Ven... dijo Draco tomando de la mano a la morena.

Subieron las escaleras uno al lado del otro, y desde el segundo piso, Draco conjuro un contra hechizo. La fiesta continuo desarrollándose sin contratiempos, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Hermione y Draco regresaron a la habitación de éste.

-Y ahora que va a pasar... pregunto Hermione algo preocupada.

-Con respecto a que... dijo Draco mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-A nosotros...

La miro por un instante y besándole la mano dijo lentamente

-Pasara lo que tu quieres que pase...

FIN

Todo lo que comienza tiene un final. Gracias por su paciencia y por mantenerse allí. Se les quiere y se les respeta. Hasta otra oportunidad.


End file.
